La magie en toi
by Aidokuu
Summary: Harry Potter mène une vie plus que normale. 17 ans, rebelle, homo, il est fier de ce qu'il est. Une rencontre bouleversera sa routine. Il n'est plus un adolescent, il est un sorcier. Il n'est pas n'importe quel sorcier, il est le Survivant. Draco Malfoy, dans sa quête de liberté, l'aidera dans ce nouveau monde où la guerre fait rage. "T'es le seul qui peut nous sauver, Harry."
1. Chapter 1

- ESPÈCE DE SALE GOSSE ! REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT ! hurla une voix tonitruante dans la rue.

Sans se retourner, Harry prit une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette, se détendant immédiatement. Comme à chaque fois qu'il restait plus de deux jours avec sa « famille » – s'il pouvait la nommer ainsi –, il en sortait complètement tendu et en colère. Harry bénissait sa nicotine dans les cas comme celui-ci, et ses amis aussi d'ailleurs... ses colères pouvaient être épouvantables.

Sa cigarette se termina un peu plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et, malgré l'envie tiraillante d'en reprendre une autre, il ne le fit pas. Il décida d'aller rejoindre ses amis à leurs habituels points de rendez-vous, se dirigeant en dehors de son petit village, en direction d'une forêt.

Harry Potter était un jeune homme comme un autre. Il venait de fêter ses dix-huit ans, deux semaines auparavant, rentrait en terminal L dans le lycée du coin, avait une bande de copains qu'il connaissait depuis un bon moment, avec qui il avait fait les coups les plus inimaginables qui puissent exister dans son village perdu. Une carrure un peu frêle, agrémentée par des habits un peu trop grands hérités de son cousin Dudley, qui, au contraire de lui-même, possédait une belle obésité. Des cheveux noirs indomptables, des yeux verts éclatants , quelque peu cachés par ses immondes lunettes rondes qu'il devait porter quotidiennement à cause d'une vue misérable. La seule chose qui était spéciale chez lui était cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair dessinée sur son front, dont il n'avait jamais su comment il se l'était faite.

Oui, Harry Potter était un jeune homme comme les autres.

Si on exceptait sa _famille_ où il n'était pas plus accepté qu'un rat dans un placard sous l'escalier – et c'était le cas de le dire ! Depuis qu'il était né, personne n'avait eu le moindre geste de tendresse envers lui. Sa tante Pétunia et son oncle Vernon ne l'aimaient pas, voilà, c'était comme ça. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre de toute façon ? Ses parents l'avaient abandonné lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un tout petit enfant. _« Parce qu'il n'était qu'un sale garnement complètement dépravé qui ne devait pas exister » _selon l'Oncle Vernon. Harry n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus, ne voulant pas vivre avec un poids supplémentaire dans son cœur, alors qu'il devait déjà habiter avec ces personnes qui ne voulaient pas de lui.

Harry Potter avait grandit avec l'espoir qu'un jour une personne viendrait le chercher et l'emmènerait loin de tout ça. Il avait toujours su que quelque chose était différent chez lui, qu'il devait accomplir quelque chose. C'était loin d'être narcissique, mais comme une évidence, un sixième sens avec de l'espoir. Chaque soir, le jour de son anniversaire, il priait avec ferveur, voulant plus que tout que quelqu'un l'entende et lui montre ce que c'était la vrai vie.

Et il aurait pu attendre encore longtemps...

Harry sourit en entendant des éclats de voix venant de _leur_ endroit, une petite cabane qu'ils avaient créée dans un arbre. Cela avait été une vraie galère pour créer cette cabane quelque peu précaire, chacun voulant faire à sa façon, entre Charline qui voulait quelque chose de parfait et simple, alors que Peter voulait la peindre en noir partout... Il y avait eu de sacrés maux de tête.

Ils étaient certainement encore en train de se chamailler pour une raison ou une autre. Qu'importe, c'était toujours aussi distrayant. Harry monta à l'échelle amenant à l'entrée. Les éclats de voix se firent un peu plus compréhensibles.

-Peter ! Arrête de manger tout mon chocolat blanc ! protesta une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Lou. Va te l'acheter toi-même ! Et puis bouge tes chaussures pleines de boues du canapé !

Harry rentra dans l'unique pièce de la cabane où il se sentit immédiatement chez lui. Elle n'était ni peinte, ni réellement décorée. Juste bien personnalisée. Des photos d'eux étaient accrochées à presque tous les murs, des grands posters où chacun avait bien marqué sa préférence sur telle ou telle chose. Émile, Peter et lui avaient ramené un vieux canapé de la déchetterie du coin, ainsi qu'une petite étagère. Des magasines traînaient un peu partout, des paquets de bonbons ou encore des sac de couchages qu'ils laissaient parce qu'ils adoraient venir dormir ici. Oui, c'était un réel bordel, mais c'était _leur_ bordel. Peter mangeait du chocolat blanc, qu'essayait toujours de reprendre Lou, tout en fumant une clope, Charline lisait un livre, Émile jouait encore aux jeux vidéos... Enfin chez lui, pensa le brun.

- Harry ! sourit Charline en le voyant. Cela fait plusieurs jours que l'on ne t'avait pas vu, où étais-tu passé ? le gronda-t-elle, quelque peu inquiète quand même dès qu'il ne donnait pas de nouvelle.

- Privé de sortie, grommela Harry en s'asseyant sans élégance sur le vieux canapé.

- Depuis quand tu respectes les interdictions de tes darons, 'Ry ? ironisa Émile en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds tentant de les remettre en place.

Harry soupira en repensant au réel objet de sa colère.

- Ils m'ont menacé de m'envoyer en maison de correction, admit-il. J'ai joué la carte de la prudence, ils en seraient bien capable.

- Même s'ils le voulaient, ils ne pourraient pas Harry, le rassura Charline. Tu as toujours été un élève correct et, comparé à Peter, tu ne vas jamais dans le bureau du proviseur. Ils n'acceptent seulement que les cas vraiment graves dans les maisons de corrections.

Même si Charline avait sûrement raison, Harry préférait opter pour le plan de sûreté et ne pas contrarier sa famille durant la durée de sa punition. Il ne voulait absolument pas être séparé de ses amis et se retrouver dans une maison de corrections avec des rebelles complètement fous.

- On ne sait jamais, haussa Harry. Bref, quoi de neuf depuis ces deux jours ?

- Dudley ne sait toujours pas se battre, ricana Peter, avant de râler parce que Lou avait enfin réussi à lui piquer la dernière barre de chocolat blanc.

- Ooooh, je suis intéressé, sourit Harry. Par qui s'est-il fait frapper cette fois-ci ? Je me demandais pourquoi il avait des bleus partout, ce matin. Il a prétendu avoir défendu un gamin dans la rue ! Soupira-t-il, désespéré de l'attitude de son cousin.

- Quel boulet ce mec, rigola Emile. Lui et sa bande se sont fait gentiment défoncer par des mecs de notre lycée, le groupe de Marc Spender et Joe Murs, tu vois ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant, tandis que Émile levait les yeux aux ciels d'un air désespéré de la mémoire de poisson rouge que possédait son meilleur ami.

-Mais si, rappelle-toi, la soirée Halloween de l'an dernier ! Marc et Joe, c'étaient les deux qui s'étaient déguisés en éléphant, se remémora le blond, nostalgique de cette soirée mémorable.

Le brun fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils, se souvenant d'une soirée, mais pas d'éléphants. Il faut dire qu'à cette soirée, il ne se rappelait pas grand chose. juste qu'il était passablement éméché et de s'être réveillé dans les bras d'un mec pour la première fois de toute sa vie... sans que ceci ne lui déplaise.

-Tu parles de la soirée où j'ai fait mon coming-out ? questionna Harry, encore perplexe sur les éléphants.

-Je m'en souviens de celle-là, rigola Peter dans son coin. Harry Potter baisant avec un mec, ne se souvenant pas, mais se déclare.. gay !

Le fait qu'Harry soit gay n'avait, en soi, dérangé absolument personne. C'était toujours Harry et puis voilà. Il n'était en rien différent parce qu'il aimait les garçons. Mais Peter aimait le narguer de la façon dont il avait découvert son orientation sexuelle...

-Roh, laissez-le tranquille, bande d'idiots, rétorqua Lou qui boudait depuis tout à l'heure suite au vol de son chocolat blanc, entortillant ses cheveux roux sur son doigt.

-Je te rachèterai une plaque de chocolat blanc, promis, soupira Peter, exaspéré.

-T'as intérêt ! sourit-elle.

- Pour en revenir au sujet de base, oui, c'est cette soirée-là... mais comme tu t'en souviens pas... Je te les montrerai demain ! fit finalement Emile, toujours concentré dans son jeu vidéo.

-Si tu veux, acquiesça Harry, impatient de voir les deux mecs qui avaient mis une bonne raclée à Dudley.

Harry savoura le moment de silence qui l'entourait quand chacun vaquait à ses occupations chacun de son côté. Oh oui, il adorait ses amis, mais des fois, un peu de calme était toujours bienvenu.

-En parlant de soirée, tilta Lou, quelques minutes plus tard. Josh Devord en fait une dans pas longtemps, juste avant la rentrée ! C'est la semaine prochaine, et je suis invitée, donc, vous aussi.

-Josh Devord ? Sa copine est pas mal, souria Peter. J'pourrais peut-être la piquer !

Si Émile était un vrai cœur tendre avec les filles, Peter en était tout le contraire. Son look quelque peu rebelle attirait énormément de filles. Il avait des cheveux bruns, la plupart du temps ébouriffés, et de beaux yeux bleus qui en faisaient craquer plus d'une. Peter jouait de son physique et tous le savaient. Il était un véritable bourreau des cœurs, ce qui énervait parfois Émile.

-Laisse-les tranquille, Pet' ! Ça va faire plus d'un an qu'ils sont ensemble ! rétorqua le blond.

-Allez Emile... décoince-toi un peu ! T'auras jamais la personne que tu aimes sinon, répondit Peter en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry crut que Émile allait tuer Peter rien qu'en le regardant. Émile était amoureux de Charline depuis un bon bout de temps, et essayait en vain de lui donner quelques signes, mais Charline était très tête-en-l'air, voir naïve. Si Émile lui prenait la main, elle n'irait pas penser qu'il voulait un petit peu plus qu'une amitié, elle trouverait ça normal tout simplement. Malgré tout, elle était très intelligente.

-Tu es amoureux Émile ? interrogea justement celle-ci, surprise. Tu aurais pu nous le dire, fit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-C'est que... c'est... compliqué, balbutia Émile en rougissant.

-Je veux savoir ! s'exclama Lou en sautillant partout.

Assise à même le sol, Charline jeta un dernier regard à Émile, en haussant les épaules. Harry, toujours silencieux, soupira et sortit une cigarette de son paquet. Son envie se faisait un peu plus forte. Il alluma sa clope alors qu'Émile le regardait méchamment.

-Tu devrais arrêter cette merde, 'Ry, reprocha-t-il à son meilleur ami.

-Si je l'arrête, je deviendrai infernal, et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles supporter un Harry Potter complètement névrosé durant des semaines.

-J'ai une idée, Potter ! dit Emile. Si tu arrêtes cette merde pendant... on va dire deux semaines... je te paye tes clopes pendant un an.

-Quel intérêt as-tu à faire ça, 'Mile ? fit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

-Peut-être qu'en arrêtant deux semaines, tu pourras arrêter un peu plus longtemps et donc arrêter à vie, et puis, ce sera moi qui gérerai tes clopes. Et si tu n'y arrives pas... tu devras faire tout mes devoirs d'anglais de l'année !

Harry était effectivement très fort en anglais et adorait tout ce qui s'y rapportait, mais faire des devoirs en plus ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Aspirant une énième bouffée, le brun pesa le pour et le contre : arrêter deux semaines l'embêtait un peu... il était réellement accroc à sa nicotine – il fumait cinq à dix cigarettes par jour selon ses humeurs – mais le fait de se faire payer pendant un an ses cigarettes lui plaisait plutôt bien. Puis, se disant que de toute façon, le pari serait oublié d'ici le milieu de l'année, il accepta.

-Pari tenu ! sourit Harry. Deux semaines sans que je ne touche une clope !

-Tu géreras ses sautes d'humeurs, Émile, grogna Lou.

-Vous inquiétez pas ! acquiesça le blond. Je sais exactement comment calmer Harry lorsqu'il est en colère !

-Ah bon ? fit Harry, étonné, finissant sa cigarette, en essayant d'en profiter un maximum.

-Il suffit de te mettre un beau mec avec un beau cul devant toi, et tu oublieras totalement tous tes problèmes ! ricana Émile.

-Et toi, il te suffit de voir une paire de nichons pour ressembler à un animal en rut, imbécile ! rétorqua Lou, les mains sur les hanches.

-Elle a pas tort, déclara avec une voix nonchalante Charline, toujours assise par terre, lisant son livre.

-Je n'ai jamais tort, se vanta fièrement Lou.

-T'as pas les chevilles qui enflent non plus, répliqua Charline levant les yeux aux ciel.

-Ooh Charlie, rigole un coup ! soupira Lou en lui tirant les joues pour esquisser un sourire.

-Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi... fit Harry en se levant du canapé. En espérant que la colère du fou soit passée...

- Tu n'es pas resté longtemps, 'Ry... mais bonne chance, fit Émile en le prenant dans ses bras. Et surtout respecte le pari, hein !

-Désolé, je veux éviter les embrouilles. T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! soupira Harry.

Harry avait interdiction de fumer à moins de dix mètres de la maison. Fumer était très mal vu en Angleterre pour des jeunes étudiants et le fait que Harry ne se cache pas dérangeait fortement son oncle Vernon. Peter se proposa pour le raccompagner, ne devant plus tarder non plus. Descendant tout les deux de la cabane, ils se dirigèrent en direction de la sortie de la petite forêt, quittant leur petit coin de tranquillité pour revenir à la réalité.

-T'as aucune envie de rentrer chez toi, 'Ry, hein ? fit Peter en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens, Pet'. Et éteint-moi cette clope immédiatement, grogna Harry, les mains dans les poches tripotant son paquet.

-Ahah ! Foutu pari hein, ricana Peter. Tu peux venir chez moi, si tu veux, mon père en a rien à foutre.

-Je ne veux pas déranger, et je sais que je devrais forcément revenir et assumer les conséquences de ma fugue... Je préfère ne pas les contrarier, répondit le brun en avançant dans la rue.

-T'as jamais eu de famille, Harry... Ils t'ont jamais aimé et toi tu fais encore à leur façon. T'es trop gentil, Harry, soupira Peter en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. C'est ici que je te quitte !

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison, Peter le salua rapidement et rentra chez lui. Harry se balada quelques instants, prenant son temps puis se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, le ciel s'obscurcissant. Le brun trouvait ça étrange que le temps change aussi rapidement, il n'avait jamais vu ça avant. D'un ciel clair, il était passé à la limite de la nuit. Harry se pressa un peu plus, courant pratiquement, il ressentait une angoisse ainsi qu'une grande panique. De la tristesse aussi, une immense tristesse et mélancolie. Une impression que tout le bonheur du monde avait disparu.

Agité, il regardait partout autour de lui tentant de percevoir quoique ce soit dans ce noir soudain, telle une nuit d'horreur. Un frisson le parcourait, un frisson de peur. Haletant, il était complètement perdu et paralysé par la peur qui s'insinuait en lui sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Que se passait-il ?

Et soudain, une ombre fondit sur lui. Se débattant, Harry courut de toute ses forces dans le sens inverse, cherchant une quelconque échappatoire à cette ombre mystérieuse qui venait de l'attaquer. Il courut quelques minutes, tentant de le semer, tournant encore et encore dans les rues. En se retournant pour voir qui était cette personne, il prit peur. L'ombre volait ! Elle volait ! Il regarda à nouveau derrière lui, tout en courant, pour se persuader que l'adrénaline venait de le faire halluciner et ce qu'il vit n'attisa qu'un peu plus sa peur... Une_chose _entourée d'une cape noir, vaporeuse, sa tête recouverte d'un voile mais il pouvait voir une bouche... hideuse, effrayante.

Harry trébucha, se tordant la cheville, tombant la tête la première sur le bitume. Il hurla de douleur, et tenta de se relever, en vain. La _chose _se dirigeait droit sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de hurler de terreur qu'il se sentit son souffle se figer dans sa poitrine. Un froid se répandit dans tout son corps. De terribles hurlements, des cris implorants résonnèrent dans ses oreilles. Il aurait voulu hurler à son tour, mais il se sentait figé, et perdu dans un brouillard blanc.

_-Expecto patronum_ ! hurla une voix qui lui semblait lointaine.

À demi-conscient, Harry sentait la présence d'une personne accroupie à ses côtés. Il put distinguer des cheveux blonds, ainsi qu'une peau très pâle, mais rien de bien précis. Ses yeux étaient troubles, tellement il se sentait exténué. La personne soupira, il sentit qu'elle était lasse.

-Détraqueur...Ministère de la Magie à la con... faut que ça tombe sur moi... foutu moldu... entendit Harry par bribe.

Harry ne tilta pas à ces mots étranges qu'employait son sauveur, bien trop embrouillé pour cela. Il sentit la personne palper son corps, sûrement pour constater l'état des blessures. Il gémit quand son sauveur toucha sa cheville. Encore un soupir.

_-Brackium Emendo ! m_urmura la personne.

La douleur à sa cheville disparu immédiatement. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, encore embrouillé et étourdi. Il ne sentait plus la personne à côté de lui. Ses yeux refusaient obstinément de s'ouvrir, et il ne pouvait pas bouger son corps. Il tentait de rester éveillé mais il sentait qu'il allait bientôt s'évanouir. Il avait énormément de mal à réfléchir à sa situation et des nausées commencèrent à le prendre. Le silence pesant de la nuit le faisait frisonner. Il ne voulait pas revoir une de ces _choses. _Le brun entendit des pas autour de lui, il essaya d'entendre s'ils étaient proches ou pas, mais il n'en gagna qu'un mal de tête en plus de son état maladif. Un murmure s'éleva dans le silence.

_-Oubliettes._

* * *

_-_Harry ? Harry ! Réveille-toi, bon sang ! Charline, appelle une ambulance ! Harry !

Le brun ouvrit péniblement ses yeux se sentant complètement désarçonné par la situation présente. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il là ?

-Oh mon dieu ! Il s'est réveillé, s'écria Lou, en le serrant fortement dans ses bras. Surtout, tu restes allongé, l'ambulance arrive. Tu as du faire un malaise ! Ne te rendors pas ! exigea la rousse en le secouant un peu, voyant qu'il refermait ses yeux.

En vérité, Harry était tout bonnement incapable de se rendormir. Il se sentait perdu. Il avait fallu quelques secondes pour qu'il reconnaisse son amie, Lou, et l'endroit où il était, c'est-à-dire une rue de sa ville. Il ne se souvenait aucunement de comment il était arrivé ici, ni ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi il s'était retrouvé inconscient au beau milieu de la rue. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un grand trou dans sa mémoire, et cela le dérangeait. Réfléchissant encore, le brun fronça ses sourcils, mais les souvenirs étaient comme envolés. Rien ne revenait après que Peter et lui ne se soient quittés. Lou continuait sa tirade incessante.

-J'ai tellement eu peur quand je t'ai vu évanoui ! J'ai cru qu'on t'avait agressé ! Mais tu n'es même pas blessé ! Que s'est-il passé, 'Ry ?

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, bégaya-t-il.

Sa gorge était sèche, et un mal de tête était arrivé, ainsi qu'une désagréable impression à sa cheville... Et ce manque toujours présent. La sirène de l'ambulance arriva rapidement et des pompiers s'occupèrent en vitesse de lui. Lou insista pour qu'on lui fasse quelque examens, on ne savait pas, peut-être avait-il un traumatisme crânien ! Harry râla, n'appréciant pas plus que ça les hôpitaux. Mais Lou était convaincante... Si bien qu'il se retrouva en moins de deux allongé sur un brancard, dans le camion, en direction de l'hôpital... L'un des pompiers – plutôt jeune et mignon – lui posa quelques questions :

- Avez-vous mal quelque part ? fit-il en palpant son corps, cherchant la moindre trace de blessures.

- Non, je ne pense pas... marmonna Harry.

- Vous n'avez aucune blessure. De quoi vous souvenez-vous, monsieur ?

- Je quittais un ami pour rentrer chez moi... et... rien. Je ne m'en souviens plus à partir de là, murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils à nouveau.

- Bien, cela peut être dû au choc de votre chute. Je pense que ce n'est qu'un petit malaise. Avez vous ressenti de la fatigue, ces temps-ci ?

- Non, je me sentais en pleine forme, réfuta le brun.

- Avez vous des quelconques problèmes de santé ? questionna le pompier encore.

Harry répondit négativement. À vrai dire, il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais vraiment fait ausculter chez un médecin, lui donnant des médicaments périmés – le rendant encore plus malade – pour le soigner lors de ses rares maladies. À part ses problèmes de vue, rien ne venait à l'esprit du brun. Alors... que s'était-il passé ?

Le médecin qui l'ausculta plus en détails à l'hôpital ne trouva pas nécessaire de lui faire des examens complémentaires, le trouvant en parfaite santé. Il lui assura que ce n'était qu'un simple malaise, dû à la fatigue ou un stress intense. Le médecin lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire mais que c'était certainement à ce moment là qu'il avait dû s'évanouir et c'est pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien. Pourtant... Harry se souvenait d'être assez loin de la maison de Peter... Lou, qui l'accompagnait avait vivement protesté mais ils furent tout deux renvoyés chez eux.

- Que faisais-tu dans cette rue, Harry ? l'interrogea Lou alors qu'ils sortaient de l'hôpital. Ce n'est pas dans ta direction, d'habitude tu ne passes jamais par là...

- Je n'en sais rien... soupira le brun. Rentrons, je veux me reposer. Quelle heure est-il ?

- 4 heures du matin... marmonna-t-elle. On est là depuis minuit ? Je vais me faire défoncer pour avoir encore découché. Comment vas-tu faire pour rentrer ?

- Je dormirai dans le jardin, en attendant que Tante Pétunia se réveille... fit-il. Ou bien, j'irai à la cabane.

Il savait très bien que le sommeil ne viendrait pas. Heureusement pour lui, les matinées d'été n'étaient pas froides, mais plutôt agréables, et regarder le soleil se lever le calmerait certainement.

- Charline n'était pas avec toi, tout à l'heure ? dit Harry, venant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas présente.

- Elle est partie après avoir appelé les pompiers. Ses parents sont un peu plus stricts que les nôtres, tu sais. Elle a dû certainement prévenir Émile et Peter. D'ailleurs, il va s'en vouloir de t'avoir laissé tout seul.

- Il ne pouvait pas savoir, Lou, rétorqua Harry.

Ils optèrent pour rentrer chez eux à pieds, n'ayant pas assez de monnaie pour se payer un taxi. Leurs résidences n'étaient pas très loin de la grande ville. Ils marchèrent en silence, et Harry était content que Lou ne soit pas loquace pour une fois, il avait encore mal à la tête.

Ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux, Harry n'ayant pas le courage d'aller jusqu'à la cabane, un peu plus loin que la maison des Dursley. Il s'allongea à l'abri des regards, derrière un bosquet de pétunia, sur la pelouse bien tondue et fraîche. Le ciel était encore noir mais on pouvait voir des reflets orangés pointer le bout de leur nez. Il ferait bientôt jour.

Harry ferma les yeux, espérant s'endormir. Il ne s'embêtait pas de la réaction des Dursley s'ils venaient à le retrouver ici, ni les conséquences. Qu'en penserait les voisins ? aurait hurlé tante Pétunia. Il réfléchissait encore à son trou de mémoire, à ce vide qu'il ressentait. Il y avait bien un problème non ? Pourquoi avait-il mal à la tête à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se souvenir de ce passage ? Il soupira... peut-être que la mémoire lui reviendrait avec le temps...

Le soleil commençait à se lever, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits provenant de la cuisine. Harry se leva précipitamment, espérant que ce soit Tante Pétunia, bien plus clémente que son mari, Vernon. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, et ce qu'il vit l'étonna. Dudley. À environ 6 heures du matin, et ce pendant les vacances. Harry comprit bien vite la raison de cette surprise lorsque son obèse de cousin essaya de prendre le plus de provisions possibles dans ses mains pour les amener dans sa chambre et certainement les _bouffer _(ce n'était même plus manger à ce point-là.)

Harry tapota sur la fenêtre, faisant couiner Dudley qui croyait certainement que l'un de ses parents arrivait. Il se tourna vers le brun, qui lui souriait, et entrouvrit la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, binoclard ? marmonna de sa grosse voix son cousin.

- Ouvre-moi la porte, chuchota Harry, sans relever l'insulte.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? ricana-t-il.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le ferais pas ? répondit Harry du tac au tac. Si tu ne le fais pas, je me ferai un malin plaisir de dire qui fait la petite souris la nuit dans le frigidaire... et j'aurai des preuves !

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te croiraient, hein ? rétorqua Big D, quelque peu inquiet quand même.

- Parce que je sais où tu caches ta nourriture... chantonna doucement Harry. Ouvre-moi la porte et je ferai comme si je t'avais pas vu.

- D'accord, grogna Dudley. De toute façon, ils vont bien savoir que tu as découché vu que t'étais pas là hier, quand maman a fermé la porte.

Harry savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas échapper aux réprimandes de l'oncle Vernon, et que celui-ci ne le croirait pas si le brun lui disait la vérité, c'est-à-dire, le malaise. Et dire qu'il était parti tôt pour éviter ce genre de choses justement...

Comme promis, la porte était ouverte lorsque Harry tenta d'entrer. Dudley pouvait être plutôt sympathique quand il le voulait... et quand il n'était pas avec sa bande de délinquants. Il s'avança dans le couloir le plus lentement possible et tenta d'ouvrir le placard sous l'escalier. Oui, c'était là qu'il dormait. Un placard sous l'escalier. Et pourtant il y avait quatre chambres en haut, une pour tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon, une pour Dudley, une chambre d'ami... et une chambre réservée actuellement pour les jouets et babioles de Dudley. Au début, dormir dans le placard n'était pas trop un problème, mise à part qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais en grandissant... Le placard avait commencé à devenir étroit – en plus, il devait y ranger toutes ses affaires scolaires et vêtements – et malgré toutes les suppliques qu'il avait adressées aux Dursley, il lui était impossible de changer de « chambre ».

Malheureusement pour lui, le placard sous l'escalier était fermé. Apparemment, oncle Vernon avait décidé de lui mener la vie dure. Harry soupira, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'enfermer dans son placard et de dormir, et de ne plus en sortir pendant quelques jours. Il se sentait encore un peu faible après son malaise et devoir affronter oncle Vernon ne l'enchantait guère. Encore moins que d'habitude.

Il essaya de forcer sur le placard lorsqu'il entendit des pas en haut, mais ne réussit pas à l'ouvrir. Lorsque la personne – qu'il espérait réellement être tante Pétunia – descendit les escaliers, il essaya de s'échapper à la cuisine, mais une voix grave hurla :

- Espèce de sale délinquant ! COMMENT OSES-TU DÉCOUCHER COMME ÇA ?

Harry, dos à lui, encore sur le cadenas sur la porte du placard, fit une grimace. Non, ce n'était pas tante Pétunia. Prudemment, il se remit droit, et se tourna vers son oncle, les yeux baissés – pour éviter de paraître impertinent – et sans un mot. Depuis qu'il vivait avec eux, il avait appris à comment éviter les grosses colères des Dursley. Instinct de survie oblige.

Vernon Dursley, un homme grand et massif – surtout horrible – , le regardait en plissant des yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de rabaisser Harry.

- Tu crois qu'on est bêtes, espèce d'idiot ? Tu croyais pouvoir t'enfuir comme ça sans conséquence ? JAMAIS DUDLEY NE FERAIT UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! tonna-t-il.

Harry retint un sourire en ne comptant plus combien de fois Dudley avait découché sans l'autorisation de ses parents.

- Que se passe-t-il Vernon ? glapit tante Pétunia en descendant à son tour les escaliers. Oh je vois, fit-elle dédaigneusement en voyant Harry et son allure. Toujours aussi impertinent et sans éducation.

Il était complètement débraillé, certes, mais comment pouvait-il être autrement après une telle nuit ? Harry retint ses protestations. Et puis, son éducation venait d'eux à ce qu'il sache.

- Laisse-le Vernon, quand il sera sur les trottoirs en train de mendier de l'argent, tu pourras dire que tu as fait tout ce que tu peux pour sauver ce garçon. C'est un cas désespéré, rétorqua tante Pétunia en se dirigeant dans la cuisine. Enferme-le dans le placard.

Tante Pétunia ne hurlait pas, elle parlait. Et les mots étaient parfois plus durs que les coups, pensait Harry. Vernon l'enferma à double tour dans son placard et Harry s'allongea sur la choses miteuse qui lui servait de matelas depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années, s'enroula dans sa veille couverture et regarda le plafond du placard.

Il se demandait ce qu'était l'amour, parce que personne ne lui avait appris à aimer, autant qu'à savoir être aimé. Il soupira une énième fois en pensant aux paroles de sa tante. Peut-être avait-elle raison, il n'était qu'un bon à rien et il n'allait certainement pas réussir sa vie. Harry pensa à l'espoir qu'il avait enfant qu'une personne viendrait le sauver de cet enfer sur Terre. Harry espéra une dernière fois et s'endormit.

Et plus que tout, il voulait oublier ce manque qui l'étreignait en lui depuis son réveil...

* * *

**N'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir et encourage l'auteur!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

**Note** : Bonjour à tous! J'ai été agréablement surprise que l'idée de ma fiction plaise autant (29 follows, 16 reviews pour un chapitre c'est juste trop bien!) et cela m'a don é encore plus l'envie de me donner à fond dans cette fiction! Merci à vous! Ce chapitre m'a posé quelques problèmes quand même... Je ne savais pas de quelle façon tourner le caractère de Draco mais avec l'aide de ma bêta **Idiote (**que je remercie de sa correction**!)** j'ai réussi à trouver un caractère qui convient bien à notre serpentard préféré! Fini de blablater, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un joyeux Noël en retard et une bonne année!

* * *

Tournant sa tête à droite et à gauche, évaluant rapidement la situation, Draco ferma le plus discrètement possible la lourde porte en bois du manoir Malefoy. Ses cheveux blonds mouillés – satané pluie ! ronchonna-t-il – et ébouriffés tombaient devant ses yeux, cachant un regard bleu clair cerné par la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer. Ses vêtements sombres étaient froissés, et quelques tâches de boues les parsemaient. Il avança à pas de souris – mince comme il était, il ne faisait pas des pas de brute – évitant les planches les plus grinçantes, qu'il avait appris à connaître au fur et à mesure de ses escapades nocturnes. Il pestiféra contre la vieillesse de son manoir. Il aurait bien voulu transplaner à l'intérieur, mais le craquement qui aurait résonné dans le grand hall aurait réveillé son père, qui avait le sommeil très léger à cause de sa légère paranoïa. Draco s'avança un peu plus vers l'escalier...

- Où étais-tu, fils ingrat ? résonna une voix grave dans le hall.

Draco sursauta intérieurement en stoppant sa marche – qu'il avait _vraiment_ espérée plus que silencieuse – en direction de sa chambre, et se tourna vers celui qui était son père : Lucius Malefoy. Vêtu de sa cape noire de Mangemorts, il semblait prêt à partir à son _travail, _son masque dans sa main droite. Draco se sentait un peu d'allure misérable à côté de son père celui-ci avait les cheveux parfaitement lisses, et une tenue impeccable. Il regardait son fils d'une manière hautaine, avec un air quelque peu contrarié. Il répéta :

- Je viens de te demander où tu étais parti ! Tu es dans un état déplorable.

- J'étais seulement parti faire un tour, j'avais une légère insomnie, répondit Draco d'un air digne, essayant de reprendre contenance devant son père.

- Toute la nuit ? ironisa Lucius Malefoy, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Tu crois que l'on ne remarque pas que tu sors ? Je ne veux rien savoir, coupa-t-il voyant que son fils allait répliquer. Tu as désobéi aux ordres et pour cela, tu resteras consigné dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Je pense être assez grand pour me permettre de sortir la nuit et sans autorisation, rétorqua Draco relevant un peu plus le menton, tel l'aristocrate qu'il était. Je suis majeur depuis plusieurs mois déjà !

- Au lieu de sortir pour faire de pareilles inepties, va t'entraîner afin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'accepte en tant que Mangemort ! hurla Lucius, un regard menaçant envers son fils. Des mois qu'il est de retour, Draco ! Des mois ! Et tu n'as toujours pas la marque ! Même le fils Zabini l'a eue !

Draco détourna le regard de son père et ne répliqua pas. Ce sujet était un tantinet sensible pour eux.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, ordonna son père. Maintenant !

Son fils leva ses yeux, et amena son regard droit dans celui de son père. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Sentant une chose s'insinuer dans son esprit, il fit un rapidement un blocage dans sa tête. Il ne lâcha pas le regard de son père, quelque peu vitreux et ferma toutes ses pensées. Lucius fronça les sourcils en se sentant rejeté de l'esprit de son fils. Il essayait de retrouver les souvenirs de celui-ci afin de comprendre ses absences de ces dernières nuits. Lucius s'efforça un peu plus, et Draco sentit sa résistance faiblir un peu. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir éternellement ! Puis, l'adolescent sentit un grand vide en lui, et sa tête lui tourna un peu. Son père avait capitulé. Draco soupira intérieurement et bénissait Severus, son parrain, de lui avoir appris l'occlumancie. Son père s'approcha de lui et Draco lui fit un petit sourire satisfait.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, Draco... mais si cela met en péril la vie de ta mère ou la mienne... Tu en assumeras entièrement les conséquences.

Il s'éloigna en lui tournant le dos, avant de déclarer.

- Je pars en réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ose espérer qu'il t'accepte enfin dans ses rangs !

Sans un regard de plus, il laissa son fils dans le hall sombre, transplanant à la base des Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco put enfin se détendre, et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre. Il était terriblement fatigué, et avait mal à la tête à force d'utiliser l'occlumancie de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci. Son père n'était pas le seul à vouloir lui tirer des informations, son parrain, Severus, s'y était mis lui aussi ! Il savait avoir les traits tirés, les cheveux désordonnés, un visage las. Il lui semblait même avoir maigri – déjà qu'il n'était pas bien gros. C'était bien loin de la légende qu'il était à Poudlard. Il sentit une montée de fierté en se repassant à ces belles années.

Ah, les années à Poudlard lui manquaient. L'insouciance, l'amusement, le bizutage des premières années, les farces durant l'année. C'était bien loin, tout ça.

Poudlard était l'école de magie la plus célèbre, dirigée par un directeur un peu fou sur les bords, Albus Dumbledore. Il y avait passé toutes ses années d'études, de la première à la septième, dans la maison Serpentard, comme tous ses ancêtres. Il avait été adulé, admiré, jalousé, son statut de Sang-Pur aristocrate lui attirait la jalousie de plus d'un de ses pairs ! Il avait été l'un des meilleurs de sa génération – après cette née-moldue de Granger, mais ce n'était qu'un détail ! – et avait passé ses ASPICs avec brio, sortant ainsi de Poudlard pour affronter la vie réelle d'adulte. Enfin dans la société, s'était-il dit. Mais...

Était-il seulement préparé à ce qu'il allait vivre ? Certainement pas.

Même le meilleur des sorciers n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer. La guerre était une blessure encore trop récente, tous voulaient oublier et puis, un hypothétique retour d'une quelconque menace semblait impossible.

Personne n'entendait les rumeurs. « Non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » Ils baissaient les yeux, n'affrontant pas la réalité, voulant repousser le massacre au plus loin. Personne ne _voulait_ y croire.

Draco avait d'abord ricané en entendant tout cela, puis il avait ignoré tout ce remue-ménage, préférant se concentrer sur son futur. Il venait juste de sortir de Poudlard, il avait une vie à faire devant lui.

Mais... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu. Ça changeait la donne, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco avait bien compris la suite des événements quand son père lui avait expliqué qu'ils devaient prêter allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius ne l'avait pas laissé dire un mot. Le jeune homme avait d'abord eu peur. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement quand l'un des plus grands mages noirs était face à vous ? Puis, c'est l'amertume qui l'avait emporté. Peut-être son imbécile de père pensait-il les sauver, mais il venait inconsciemment de voler leur liberté et leur vies.

Le blond aurait bien voulu ne jamais être mêlé à ces affaires, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait eu le choix. Son père lui avait imposé son choix, ses idées, et son futur. Il lui avait imposé une personne à idolâtrer.

À peine sortie de l'école, il n'avait pas eu le temps de rêver. Il aurait voulu qu'on le respecte et porter son nom avec fierté, comme ses ancêtres. Les Malefoy étaient très fier de ce qu'ils étaient, de leurs richesses et leur rang social élevé. Il aurait voulu pouvoir en être digne. Seulement, avec leur nom sali par leurs antécédents, Draco était sûr que son avenir rêvé venait d'être jeté à l'eau.

La guerre s'installait tranquillement sur l'Angleterre, comme une vieille amie qui n'était jamais partie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait agi lentement après son retour. Des petits actes, par-ci, par-là, juste pour éveiller l'attention, comme une menace invisible dans l'air qui criait « Je suis là, de retour ! Je suis là » .

Il avait d'abord envoyé ses fidèles Mangemorts faire quelques massacres de familles sorcières résistantes durant la première guerre et de familles moldues sans importance. Draco ricana en pensant lui-même à cette phrase. C'était mot pour mot ce qu'avait dit son père. _Sans importance._ Le blond se souvenait d'avoir rétorqué ironiquement :

- Ce ne sont que des humains, voyons. C'est sans importance !

Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était pas arrêté là. Des Détraqueurs – qui s'étaient détournés d'Azkaban – tournaient dans le ciel de l'Angleterre, n'arrangeant pas les sentiments négatifs. Passant beaucoup de temps dans les rues moldus ces temps-ci, le jeune homme pouvait dire que les rues de Londres étaient bien tristes. Aucun sourire sur les visages des passants. Bien loin de la ville remplie de vie qu'elle était.

Draco pensa que les gens étaient bien stupides de ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il accusait surtout le monde magique. Le Ministère de la Magie faisait silence total depuis quelques mois, à présent, et il avait entendu que l'actuel Ministre, Cornélius Fudge, allait bientôt abandonner ses fonctions. Comme si c'était le moment, ironisa-t-il.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait être ravi. La situation était plus qu'en sa faveur... De nouveaux fidèles arrivaient chaque jour, et une armée de plus en plus imposante était à la disposition du mage noir. Rien de bon pour la magie blanche.

Il arriva dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était essentiellement verte et argentée – les couleurs de sa maison, Serpentard – et contenait des meubles anciens. Un lit à baldaquin se situait au milieu de la pièce, entouré de rideaux argents. Autour du lit, une grande armoire en bois sur laquelle on pouvait voir des décorations sculptées avec minutie, et un simple bureau, lui aussi en bois, où le blond, encore l'an dernier, faisait ses devoirs pour Poudlard. Il pouvait voir les tâches d'encres qu'il n'avait jamais essuyées, ou encore les coups qu'avait pris le bureau à force que l'étudiant l'utilise.

Inspectant sa chambre – il s'assurait toujours que personne n'était entré pendant son absence – , il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être troquer la décoration contre quelque chose de plus moderne. Il aimait sa chambre, mais elle paraissait rustre et vieille. Même si les moldus étaient parfois bêtes, Draco avait vu des objets pas mal qui pourraient peut-être améliorer son espace vital.

Le jeune homme fit un sourire amusé. Une guerre se préparait et lui il pensait à la décoration de sa chambre (surtout avec des objets moldus !). Il n'y avait pas de mal à oublier les problèmes, parfois, se dit-il en s'allongeant sans grâce dans son lit, exténué. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir avant un moment, mais il s'allongea quand même sous les couvertures, profitant de la chaleur.

Il fronça les sourcils en repensant à sa précédente conversation avec son père. Celui-ci l'avait privé de sortie et cela l'embêtait un peu. Mais qu'importe ! Ce n'était pas un ordre qui allait l'empêcher de sortir, même si c'était un peu dangereux... Son père pouvait être franchement effrayant quand il était réellement en colère. Il voulait la vérité ? Son fils aurait pu lui dire. Mais si le blond lui avouait la vérité sur ses sorties nocturnes, Malefoy junior n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau.

Comment pourrait-il expliquer à son père que ses idéaux et ses ambitions n'étaient pas les mêmes que les siens ? Lui, ce qu'il voulait c'était être libre ! Vivre sa vie sans être embêté. Les moldus, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Qu'ils vivent leurs vies, et lui, la sienne ! Mais Lucius n'aurait pas compris ça. Mais le jeune homme était têtu et s'il y avait bien une chose dans son propre caractère que Draco appréciait, c'était son obstination. On n'avait jamais rien sans effort et sans se convaincre qu'on peut le faire.

Il voulait être libre. Et il aurait sa liberté ! Puis, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il avait peur de l'avenir. Qu'est-ce qui disait qu'un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'en prendrait pas à lui ou à sa mère pour punir son père ? C'était une hypothèse plus que plausible. Pour l'instant, même si son père insistait pour qu'il ait la marque des Ténèbres, Draco faisait en sorte qu'on le prenne pour un imbécile, pour que cela prenne plus de temps. Mais un jour, cette excuse ne marcherait plus et il devrait présenter son bras afin qu'on lui impose un tatouage qui gâcherait toute sa vie.

Le blond avait retourné de long en large toutes les possibilités possible pour sauver sa mère et lui. Il pourrait fuir, changer de pays et se cacher le temps que les choses se calment et que le monde l'oublie. Peut-être partir aux États-Unis et monter un commerce. Sauf que son père était un proche du Seigneur, et que celui-ci ne pardonnerait jamais la trahison de son fils. Il pourrait le tuer, dans la foulée sa mère – il était sûr qu'elle resterait avec Lucius. Draco ne pouvait mettre la vie de ses parents en danger. Il y tenait malgré tout.

Il aurait pu faire simple et aller dans l'Ordre du Phénix, rejoindre les « gentils », et participer à la guerre, tuer le Seigneur. Sauf que Draco savait que si cela continuait comme actuellement, l'Ordre était bien loin de gagner la guerre. Il ne connaissait pas leurs mouvements ou leur nombre, mais ils étaient bien inférieurs à l'armée du Seigneur... À moins qu'ils aient réussi à ameuter plus de quelques milliers de sorciers.

Cela étonnerait franchement Draco, vu le déni actuel de la société par rapport au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors, aller les voir était un mauvais choix pour sa vie.

Seconde mauvaise idée. Il avait retourné, encore et encore, sans cesse, nuit et jour, des idées, parfois impossibles, parfois trop faciles pour être réalisables. Puis, une idée était venue à lui. Ne cherche pas les choses, elles viennent à toi toutes seules!

Harry Potter. Ce nom était devenu inexistant ces dix dernières années. Plus personne n'osait le prononcer. Il était devenu tabou.

Qui était Harry Potter ? Un mensonge.

Un mensonge qui avait fait trembler le monde magique. De rage. Harry Potter était-il vraiment celui-qui-a-survécu ?

Car c'était Harry Potter qui avait détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors qu'il était au plus haut de son pouvoir, seize ans auparavant. Il allait effectuer un énième massacre d'une famille résistante, les Potter, à Godric's Hollow. Les Potter étaient dans l'Ordre du Phénix, et étaient une famille de sorciers puissante. Le mage noir ne pouvait se permettre de les laisser en vie.

Alors, il était parti les tuer lui-même. Il tua les deux parents, il ne restait plus qu'Harry, qui n'était qu'un bébé à cette époque. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres envoya le sortilège de la mort droit sur le petit Potter. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas lui qui mourut, mais bien le mage noir.

Harry Potter venait de sauver le monde magique ! Quelle joie ! Personne ne comprit comment, mais voilà, c'était comme ça. On n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Tout le monde souhaitait le voir, mais Albus Dumbledore avait déclaré avoir mis Harry Potter en sécurité après l'accident et qu'il était préférable qu'il reste loin de toute agitation. Mais il avait affirmé qu'il serait présent à Poudlard lors de son onzième anniversaire.

Draco avait grandi avec l'histoire d'Harry Potter. Son père méprisait le Survivant, comme le nommait le monde Magique, mais il lui avait conseillé d'être ami avec lui lors de sa première année à Poudlard – pour se faire bien voir – et le blond avait décidé de mettre ses sentiments de côté pour gagner son amitié. Il s'était dit qu'avec un peu de chance, ils seraient dans la même maison, et vu qu'ils avaient le même âge, le même dortoir ?

Vint son premier jour à Poudlard. Draco se souvenait encore de la cohue qu'il y avait eu lors de son premier soir. Tout le monde s'agitait, et Draco les trouvait minables de s'exciter pour un soi-disant _héros_ qui avait sauvé le monde magique alors qu'il n'était qu'un _bambin_. Quel mérite y avait-il à avoir fait quelque chose dont on ne se souvient même pas ?

Les étudiants attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée du célèbre héros du monde magique. La répartition commença et Poudlard fut surpris de ne pas voir arriver Harry Potter peut-être était-il dans la petite masse de première année qui attendaient devant le Choixpeau ? Ils pensaient qu'il ferait une arrivée plus exceptionnelle ! Draco se souvenait de son agacement. Les premières années passèrent les uns après les autres... mais aucune trace de Harry Potter.

« Où est-il ? » entendait-on dans les échos de la Grande Salle.

Le blond, lui, mangeait tranquillement : le repas venait d'être servi – il était d'ailleurs excellent – mais peu d'entre eux mangeaient, tous avaient la tête tournée vers la grande porte de salle, attendant. Et il ne vint pas. Le repas se termina. Tous repartirent dans leurs chambres, déçus. Certains disaient qu'il allait arriver dans quelques jours parce qu'il avait dû avoir une mission importante, d'autres qu'il allait faire un entraînement en solitaire, qu'un mage s'occupait personnellement de lui... Draco avait soupiré. Harry Potter n'avait que onze ans, pardi ! Albus Dumbledore n'avait prononcé aucun mot à propos du jeune garçon.

Et le temps passa. Harry Potter ne vint jamais. Cela créa une vive polémique autour de Dumbledore. La communauté sorcière l'accusa de leur avoir menti, qu'en vérité le Survivant n'aurait pas survécu. Dumbledore ne répondit pas aux accusations.

Harry Potter était passé de héros admiré de tous au statut de vulgaire mensonge inventé par Dumbledore pour tous les manipuler. Bientôt, ce nom fut oublié. Harry Potter devint une mauvaise légende.

Draco repensa à sa petite déception quand il avait appris cette nouvelle. Il aurait bien voulu voir l'allure de celui qui avait soi-disant sauvé le monde, quand même ! Sauf qu'il n'existait pas. Il y avait bien eu un Harry Potter, mais il était certainement mort quand il était un enfant, par un sortilège de la mort. Et non un héros miraculé.

C'était l'histoire d'Harry Potter, et c'était surtout son idée de secours. C'était absurde et Draco le savait. Sauf que Malefoy junior était obstiné... et puis... L'espoir fait vivre, non ? Celui qu'on nommait le Survivant autrefois existait, il en était sûr. Il avait plusieurs preuves à l'appui.

Une personne toqua à sa porte, le coupant dans ses pensées. Il leva les yeux vers l'entrée de sa chambre où sa mère se tenait. Narcissa Malefoy. C'était une superbe femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux sombres. Grande et fine, elle portait un tailleur noir et représentait actuellement toute la dignité aristocratique de la famille Malefoy. Draco aimait beaucoup sa mère. Elle l'avait chéri, le surprotégeant parfois, mais elle avait été la seule à lui donner de l'amour quand son père ne lui en apportait pas. Cependant, elle pouvait être aussi froide et sévère que lui, dans des moments importants. Elle s'approcha, et s'assit sur son lit à côté de lui.

- Comment vas-tu, mon chéri ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un sourire doux.

- Tout va bien, grogna-t-il restant allongé sur son lit, les yeux au plafond.

- Ton père était furieux ce matin, commença-t-elle. J'ai su que tu avais découché. Tu exagères quand même...

- Je sais, répondit-il sèchement.

- Que se passe-t-il, Draco ? Tu es étrange, ces temps-ci, le questionna-t-elle, inquiète. J'espère que tu ne prends pas au mot ce que te dis ton père ? Il t'aime beaucoup, mais il a peur que tu ne déçoives le Seigneur des Ténèbres... et des conséquences...

Draco sentait très bien le dégoût de sa mère dans cette phrase. Elle n'avait jamais été d'accord avec les idéaux de son père et il le savait. Mais elle n'avait d'autre solution que de se plier aux envies de son mari, et de le suivre dans ses choix. Et elle mentait un peu, son père ne se préoccupait aucunement de lui. Le blond se releva, prit la main de sa mère, et la rassura.

- J'accomplirai mon devoir en tant que Malefoy, mère. Je prendrai la Marque des Ténèbres et le suivrai jusqu'à ma mort, mentit-il, espérait-il, avec conviction, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Le blond avait envie de vomir rien qu'à s'entendre, mais dans l'espoir d'apaiser l'inquiétude de sa mère, il resta neutre. Il n'allait pas afficher un grand sourire non plus ! Il ne vit pas le regard de sa mère triste, désireuse d'un autre avenir pour son unique enfant.

- Je te crois, mon fils, répondit-elle, en lui caressant doucement le visage, puis sortit de la chambre. Il est bientôt l'heure du petit-déjeuner, tu devrais bientôt descendre nous rejoindre.

- Je n'ai pas faim, fit le blond.

Sans laisser le temps à sa mère de répliquer, il s'enferma dans sa salle de bain côtoyant sa chambre, dans l'intention de se rafraîchir de sa nuit. Nuit infructueuse d'ailleurs, car à part avoir sauvé un malheureux moldu d'un Détraqueur – les attaques étaient de plus en plus fréquentes – il n'avait pas fait grand chose, à part marcher longuement dans les rues avec la conviction qu'il rencontrerait Harry Potter.

On rencontrait toujours les gens par hasard, se dit Draco en entrant dans sa douche.

Le problème était que le blond ne connaissait pas le physique d'Harry Potter. C'était vraiment un gros problème. Fallait-il déjà qu'il existe ! Il avait désespérément recherché des photos de sa mère ou de son père, pour avoir une base. Il espérait qu'il ressemblait à ses parents quand même. Malheureusement, toutes les photos avaient été brûlées lors de l'incendie de la maison des Potter. Puis, personne n'avait voulu rechercher ou garder quoi que ce soit à propos de lui après le scandale.

Le parrain de Potter était en prison, à Azkaban, et ce n'était pas lui qui allait l'aider, non plus. Draco avait alors centré ses recherches dans le quartier de Little Whinging, là où il avait sauvé le moldu, après avoir découvert que la sœur de la mère d'Harry Potter – une moldue – vivait ici avec son mari, et son fils. Il s'était un peu perdu, il devait l'avouer. Les rues se ressemblaient toutes et il faisait trop noir, il n'avait pas trouvé la maison. Il avait tourné en rond pour rien. Le blond se promit d'y retourner discrètement une autre fois.

Se sentant d'un seul coup lassé de tous ces obstacles, il décida de se reposer pour la journée et de réfléchir plus tard. Harry Potter n'était pas apparu depuis seize ans, ce n'était pas une journée de plus qu'il allait tout changer, non ? se dit-il en fermant les yeux sur son lit, les bras de Morphée l'emportant.

* * *

Une grande pièce sombre était remplie de nombreuses personnes, toutes vêtus de capes noires. Certaines portaient des masques. C'était ceux que l'on nommait les Mangemorts. Les fidèles du plus puissant mage noir que le monde magique ait connu. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs présent, au centre de la pièce, avec un autre homme, le visage à découvert. Lucius Malefoy.

- Je ne comprends pas, Lucius, murmura le mage noire d'une voix sourde et lente. D'abord, ton fils se révèle être un sorcier peu doué, ne pouvant accéder à la Marque des Ténèbres – sa voix s'élevait de plus en plus – ... MA MARQUE DES TENÈBRES ! hurla-t-il.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était face au Malefoy, le regardant de toute sa hauteur. Il était loin du physique de sa jeunesse. Avant, son charme et son mystère en attiraient plus d'une... Mais on ne revenait pas d'entre les morts sans conséquences. Il était devenu une sorte de monstre : le crâne chauve, un nez inexistant seulement marqué par la trace de deux narines à même son visage, des yeux en fentes, tels un serpent. Sa peau était grise, comme un mort. Mais non ! Il était vivant ! Il était revenu !

Si la plupart des spectateurs autour restaient inexpressifs, on pouvait en voir avec un sourire ironique sur leurs visages, se jetant des coups d'œil, s'amusant du spectacle. Non, Lucius Malefoy n'était pas l'homme le plus apprécié du monde. Et son air implorant était une humiliation pour lui.

- Ce-ce n'est pas de sa faute, Maître, tenta le sorcier blond. Il est jeune, il ne comprend pas...

- Peu m'importe la vie de ton fils, le coupa ledit maître.

Le mage noir tournait autour de Lucius, d'un pas lent, mesuré, ne le quittant pas une seule fois du regard. Il tripotait sa baguette entre ses mains, réfléchissant déjà à quelle douce torture son fidèle pouvait-il mériter. Peut-être... la mort ?

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, Lucius, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'abord, ton fils est un incapable... Ensuite, tu échoues dans une mission des plus importantes... j'avais confiance...et toi... toi... tu refuses ma demande ?

Il éclata d'un rire froid, levant les bras en l'air, regardant autour de lui. Les fidèles Mangemorts autour rirent à leur tour. La menace avait été claire.

- C'est plutôt.. culotté, tu ne trouves pas ? fit Voldemort. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, Lucius... Et toi, tu ne me remercies même pas. RÉPONDS-MOI ! hurla-t-il en voyant que Lucius ne disait rien, mais restait la tête haute. ENDOLORIS !

Lucius tomba par terre, les mains sur sa tête, tentant de garder ses hurlements qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche. Il avait mal, très mal. Une douleur vive, horrible parcourait son corps entier. Il avait l'impression qu'on le découpait de l'intérieur, qu'on lui brisait les os un à un. Il aurait voulu mourir. Oui, il préférait mourir que d'être ici, en ce moment-même.

Le mage noir accentua un peu plus le sort et Malefoy hurla sans retenu cette fois-ci. Il était prêt à implorer qu'on l'achève, mais un éclair de lucidité l'en empêcha. La douleur s'arrêta. Lucius, toujours allongé au sol, essoufflé soupira de soulagement. Il se releva avec difficulté, les membres engourdis, épousseta sa robe et remit en place ses cheveux. Sa tête lui tournait mais peu importe. Il fit en sorte d'être toujours le plus digne possible. Comment pouvait-il être digne après ce spectacle ?

À contrecœur, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il déclara :

- Maître... Ce n'est pas de prêter mon manoir qui me dérange, mais plutôt le fait qu'il manque de place pour tout le monde, s'excusa-t-il du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ma porte vous est ouverte, bien évidemment, s'inclina-t-il.

- À la bonne heure, Lucius, répondit le Seigneur en le saluant à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres. Ne t'en fais pas pour la place ! Certains dormiront dans le jardin... fit-il en regardant un petit homme gras, les dents en avant, les habits sales et puants. N'est-ce pas Queudver?

- Je-je ferai t-tout ce que me dira le maître, bégaya ledit Queudver, acquiesçant vivement.

- Tu vois, Lucius ? ricana Voldemort. Tout le monde est d'accord. Je propose donc de te laisser aller prévenir Narcissa et Draco pour que tu puisses nous accueillir de la meilleur façon qu'il soit !

Le ton du Seigneur était plein d'ironie, et tout le monde le sentait. Cependant, Lucius garda la tête haute, et sortit de la pièce en saluant respectueusement l'assemblée, sans un mot de plus.

Dès que les portes se fermèrent, son expression changea de tout au tout. Elle affichait une grande colère. Depuis l'échec de la tentative d'assassinat sur Albus Dumbledore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres rejetait entièrement la faute sur lui, et sa famille. Ils avaient baissé dans son estime et étaient en grand danger. Le mage noir voulait que Draco rejoigne ses rangs.

Cependant, Draco n'était pas assez doué pour le Seigneur, qui refusait de lui mettre la marque pour le moment. Tous se moquaient de Lucius, et c'était ce que voulait le Seigneur. Il se vengeait. Et maintenant, il voulait prendre le dernier bien qu'il lui restait. Aller jusque dans sa dignité elle-même. Son manoir. L'humiliation.

C'était la maison de leurs ancêtres depuis des centenaires ! C'était s'en prendre à l'honneur d'un Malefoy, et bien que Lucius ne puisse rien dire sans s'attirer la peine de mort, il n'en pensait pas moins. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait l'humilier.

Il transplana jusqu'à chez lui où il fit appeler Narcissa et Draco. Ceux-ci descendirent rapidement en voyant Lucius rentrer aussi tôt... Ce qui était anormal.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de prendre notre maison comme lieu de rassemblement pour les Mangemorts. Ils arriveront bientôt, déclara Lucius d'une voix froide.

Draco affichait une mine surprise et défaite tandis Narcissa ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut que dire. Il y eut un instant de silence avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers son fils et lui demande d'une voix douce :

- Mon chéri, est-ce que tu veux prévenir les elfes de nous préparer les deux chambres les plus éloignées des autres. Côte à côte, si possible. Et d'y mettre toutes nos affaires. Merci, mon chéri, le pressa-t-elle.

À peine Draco eut-il fini de monter les escaliers, qu'il entendit des éclats de voix.

- ... pas pu faire autrement !

- Comment as-tu osé faire ça, Lucius ? Notre maison ? NOTRE MAISON ? Tu sais très bien qu'il cherche à nous surveiller de près et nous déstabiliser ? Et Draco ? As-tu pensé à ton fils ? Il ne peut vivre avec _lui_ dans la même maison !

- Narcissa, je n'ai pas eu le choix ! se défendait son père. Et il est temps pour Draco de prendre ses responsabilités !

- Tu as toujours eu le choix, Lucius ! Et regarde où il nous a mené ! hurlait-elle. Draco est encore jeune !

Draco s'étonna que sa mère osa dire ça. Elle tenait tête à son père et c'était bien la première fois. Sa mère n'était pas du genre à hurler pour rien – et encore moins sur son mari ! – mais là, elle était dans une colère folle. Le blond appela un elfe de maison et lui dicta les ordres.

Le blond frissonna en pensant qu'à partir de maintenant, il allait vivre sous le même toit que ce monstre.

Et il y avait aussi le problème des Mangemorts. Il allait en avoir quotidiennement chez lui, et il ne pourrait plus sortir comme il voudrait. S'il sortait trop, les gens autour trouveraient cela suspect. Il pourrait peut-être trouver l'excuse d'une mission ou autre. Restait le serpent. Nagini se baladait toujours avec son maître, mais il n'était pas rare non plus qu'il parte en surveillance... Draco devrait rester le plus prudent possible. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait Fourchelang...

De plus son père n'était pas porté dans le cœur de tout le monde. Beaucoup de fidèles du Seigneur le méprisaient et n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser le moindre faux pas de son fils ou sa femme contre lui. Il comprenait le choix de sa mère de les avoir faits changer de chambre.

Draco comprenait que cette cohabitation forcée allait rendre les choses encore plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient actuellement... Il allait devoir tout faire pour repousser l'encrage de la Marque des Ténèbres. Sa mère arriva à côté de lui, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés, avant de reprendre un air neutre.

- Allons-voir nos chambres. J'ose espérer que les matelas ne sont pas trop durs, fit-elle.

Draco se retint de sourire. Sa mère était toujours aussi distinguée, même dans des moments comme celui-ci, un peu comme lui. Ils longèrent un couloir sombre, où le blond ne se rappelait même pas être venu. Leur manoir était immense, et même lui, il lui arrivait de se perdre, parfois... C'était pour ça qu'il préférait rester près des salles principales.

- Lumos, ordonna Narcissa. Je nous ai mis dans les chambres les plus éloignés pour ne pas être dérangés. Je suis désolée de te demander ça, Draco, mais il va falloir que tu restes tranquille pendant un moment. Évite tes sorties nocturnes, et reste le maximum dans ta chambre.

- Oui, mère, acquiesça-t-il sans protester. Il la savait inquiète et ne voulait pas en faire davantage.

- Je demanderai aux elfes de mettre un peu de lumière par ici. Il nous faut de la luminosité. Normalement, cette aile donne sur le jardin, continuait-elle. Et...

- Que fait père ? la coupa-t-il dans sa tirade.

Sa mère se tourna vers lui, et lui envoya un regard colérique.

- Il doit être entrain de chercher le meilleur Whisky Pur Feu ou vin pour ses fidèles amis, répliqua-t-elle avec ironie. Il ne nous rejoindra pas. Il doit rester avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Qu'allons-nous faire, mère ? tenta-t-il. Nous...

Il espérait un peu que sa mère lui dise faire ses bagages et qu'ils s'enfuient. Avec ou sans son père.

- Nous taire, je suppose, souffla-t-elle, un ton d'excuse dans la voix.

Draco retint un soupir. Il aurait aimé que sa mère le suive dans sa quête de liberté et de fuite. Mais elle aimait trop son mari malgré ses nombreux défauts et les innombrables erreurs qu'il avait commises. Ils avançaient encore dans le couloir faiblement éclairé par la baguette de Narcissa. Le blond était humilié de devoir se cacher dans sa propre maison à cause de personnes s'incrustant comme des malpolis. Ils arrivèrent enfin à leurs chambres. Narcissa ouvrit deux portes, face à face, indiqua l'une à son fils tandis qu'elle rentrait dans l'autre.

La chambre était poussiéreuse et d'une grande tristesse. Un lit était dans un coin, et à part ça seule une armoire était présente dans la pièce. Les couleurs étaient fades, ternes, et le blond ne sut dire quelle fut sa couleur. Le jeune homme soupira. Finalement, sa vieille chambre n'était pas si mal. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Peut-être le fait d'être à l'écart serait un avantage. Mais sa mère lui avait interdit de sortir la nuit ! Elle n'était pas obligée d'être au courant non plus... se dit-il.

Draco ricana. La famille Malefoy était dans un sacré merdier. Principalement à cause de son père, sa mère et lui en assumaient les conséquences. Le blond l'avait prédit. Il était maintenant sûr et certains que la prochaine erreur de son père se répercuterait sur sa mère ou lui. Il va devoir redoubler d'attention.

Désormais, il allait se consacrer au plus vite à sa mission personnelle. C'était à lui de prendre les choses en mains. C'était la liberté ou la mort. Même si son idée était complètement folle et fantaisiste, il devait s'accrocher au dernier secours qu'il avait.

Harry Potter.

* * *

Une simple review encourage et motive les auteurs! Merci :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **J.K. Rowling qui a fait rêvé nombre de gens.

**Blabla inutile de l'auteur** :Avec énormément de retard, je poste enfin le chapitre 3 de And If. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont posté des reviews, qui ont mis en favoris, ou même suivis. Cela fait toujours plaisir un petit mot! :) Je dois avouer que le titre de ma fiction ne me plaît guère... Je l'ai choisi un peu au pif à vrai dire. Si quelqu'un a une idée de titre, je l'en remercierai grandement... Je fais panne sèche (j'ai jamais été douée pour ça u_u') Bonne lecture à tous et la prochaine!

**Réponse aux reviews : (sachant qu'on n'a plus le droit de faire ça, pouvez-vous me donner votre email ou une adresse où je peux vous répondre?)**

**Tan'doku :** Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait grandement plaisir :). Alalala, tu me poses pleins de questions là. Des péripéties à venir comme tu dis... Et y'en aura ne t'inquiètes pas! Tu as raison sur le fait que je peux faire pleins de choses, et c'est bien là un des problèmes... Que choisir? Le chapitre 3 a été un véritable calvaire pour moi pendant 4 mois tellement je savais pas quoi faire! Tous problème a solution, fort heureusement. Tu es bien impatiente dis donc... la rencontre se passera bien plus vite que tu ne le penses! (j'aime faire mariner... mais je ne suis pas sadique non plus! u_u') Je suis ravie que tu aimes le caractère de Draco qui a été un véritable casse-tête ambulant lui aussi. Et Harry en moldu... Bizarrement, ça s'est imposé en moi comme une évidence x). Je ne me suis jamais posée la question du financement des cigarettes avant que tu me le demandes... Du coup, j'ai rajouté que Harry faisait un petit boulot de serveur. (du coup, j'ai encore PLUS de possibilités de scènes en fait, et je peux dire que tu m'as inconsciemment aidée sur ce coup là xD) Merci cher(e) lectrice/lecteur! (impossible de trouver un indice sur ton sexe..) Les Dursley ne dépenseront pas un sou pour lui, voyons. Pour les fautes tu peux dire un grand merci à ma bêta Idiote, une excellente correctrice! En espérant que ce chapitre 3 soit à la hauteur de tes attentes! :)

**shishi-sama** : Harry a-t-il seulement des pouvoirs? Mystère, mystère... merci pour ta review!

**zelnazoo :** ravie que mon univers te capte autant.. en espérant que ce chapitre 3 le soit tout autant!

* * *

Harry était seul. Du moins, le pensait-il, incapable de voir quoique ce soit dans ce noir, ne se distinguant même plus lui-même. Il tâtonna autour de lui, ne rencontrant que le vide et la dureté froide du sol. Il se releva lentement, cherchant encore à tâtons des objets autour de lui. Il y avait une drôle de sensation d'enfermement, qui l'étouffait. C'était une ambiance étrange, et effrayante. Il chercha un élément rassurant, mais en vain : ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que les ténèbres. Le silence fut remplacé par un bourdonnement incessant. Des murmures, des voix, des paroles incompréhensibles. Ce murmure qui s'élevait plus fort que les autres.

_Tuer..._

Un chuchotement résonna dans ses oreilles. D'un ton langoureux, il se répétait, le narguant, tournant autour de lui. Harry commença à courir pour y échapper, dans une direction quelconque, la peur le prenant. Son cœur battait la chamade, prêt à exploser. Il ne savait plus où il allait, peu importait tant que ce murmure s'arrêtait ! Pourtant, la voix le narguait toujours, chantant toujours et encore la même rengaine, avec en fond les autres paroles.

_Tuer..._

Puis, au loin, Harry la vit. Cette lumière blanche, chaleureuse, n'attendant que lui. Attiré par celle-ci, il accéléra la cadence, avec une envie irrésistible de pouvoir la toucher du bout de ses doigts, de la posséder entièrement. C'était une révélation. Elle n'attendait que lui. Il sentait que cette lumière pouvait le protéger de tout, le rendant invincible. Elle comblerait ce vide qui le taraudait, elle répondrait à ses questions ! Le bourdonnement devenait de moins en moins clair, et la voix semblait n'être qu'un faible chuchotement.

La tension augmentait au fur et à mesure de sa course et la lumière évoluait, encore plus éblouissante et vivante qu'à son premier regard. Il devait la touche ! La voix aigüe et sifflante résonnait en fond, et la douleur à sa cicatrice était de plus en plus vive, mais Harry continuait de courir. Cette lumière était à lui !

Il la sentait traverser son corps, s'insinuer en lui pour le rendre plus fort et plus vivant. Il se sentait complet, ayant la vague impression d'avoir retrouvé une partie de lui-même qu'il avait longtemps perdue ou enfouie. Plus la lumière l'éclairait, plus la douleur à son front le taraudait, plus il continuait. Il était si proche ! Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Bientôt... bientôt... se répétait-il.

_TUER !_

Une douleur beaucoup plus forte que les autres le fit trébucher. La lumière tressauta. Essoufflé, il tenta de se relever mais la violente migraine qui lui vrillait le crâne faisait vibrer ses yeux sous la douleur. La lumière s'éteignait peu à peu, et Harry hurla de frustration. Il n'avait plus de force et se sentait vide à nouveau. Le noir l'entourait de nouveau, sans que la douleur ne cesse. Les murmures reprirent aussitôt.

Harry ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer sa migraine, mais les voix autour ne l'aidaient pas. Il les voyait. Il les entendait. Tout semblait flou et à la fois si clair. Il entendait des bribes de phrases, apercevait brièvement des images sans comprendre d'où venaient toutes ces informations, sans comprendre leur sens. Il les entendait. Seul dans le noir. Sa cicatrice palpitante. Il ne pouvait que les écouter. Les mots d'amour, des hurlements de peur, de douleur, des cris de colère, des histoires sur des balais volants, une moto. Encore et encore... Ces hurlements. Un éclair vert.

Un murmure. _Tuer._

* * *

Harry se réveilla brusquement, haletant fortement. Il suait à grosses gouttes, et tremblait. Il regarda vivement autour de lui, et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant son placard sous l'escalier. Pendant un instant, il avait eu l'impression de ne plus savoir où il était et qui il était. Il tenta de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Ce cauchemar l'avait chamboulé. Quel rêve spécial... Cette sensation d'être transporté dans un autre monde était étrange, mais ce qui était le plus frustrant était que le brun ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de plus de la moitié de son rêve. Seulement une lumière... que représentait-elle ? Il toucha son front où il pouvait sentir sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle était douloureuse. Mais pourquoi ? N'était-elle pas censée dater de plus d'une dizaine d'années ? C'était trop de questions et réflexions. Il se promit de demander à Charline si elle possédait des livres sur les cicatrices, ou même un livre sur l'interprétation des rêves. Harry n'était pas vraiment porté sur le spirituel... mais quand la situation s'y prêtait, il se disait pourquoi pas.

Le brun souffla de nouveau. Il lui était impossible de se rendormir à présent. Harry tenta d'ouvrir la petite porte de son placard avant de se rendre compte que celle-ci était fermée à clé. Il faillit hurler de frustration. Il en avait plus que marre d'être enfermé depuis deux jours !

En effet, depuis son accident et la facture qu'avait reçu l'oncle Vernon suite aux examens, il était consigné dans son placard. Son oncle était devenu vert de rage et lui faisait payer cher. Harry n'avait le droit de sortir que lorsque que tante Pétunia et lui le désiraient bien... Fort heureusement pour lui, elle était un peu plus gentille – si l'on peut dire ça comme ça – que son oncle, et le laissait un peu plus libre lorsque son mari était absent... pour faire les corvées, bien évidemment. Mais cela restait relativement rare. Bien qu'Harry ait perdu la notion des heures, il pouvait dire à peu près qu'il était dimanche. Or, le dimanche, son oncle ne travaillait pas.

Le brun gémit de désespoir en pensant à la journée qu'il allait passer . Il se remit sous sa fine couverture, en se disant intérieurement qu'il allait devenir claustrophobe à cause de sa famille. Son oncle n'avait pas précisé le temps de sa punition, mais il espérait qu'elle serait courte. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses amis qui savaient très bien que son oncle l'empêchait de sortir parfois, mais plus pour son boulot qui n'accepterait pas son absence... Il fallait vraiment que Vernon lui pourrisse la vie jusqu'au bout !

Harry repensa à son accident. Cet événement étrange qui le taraudait depuis ces deux jours. Il était sûr et certain d'avoir oublié un moment de cette nuit. Comment était-il arrivé dans cette rue ? Pourquoi s'était-il évanoui ? Bien que le médecin ait dit qu'il avait simplement perdu connaissance, le brun pensait que c'était bien plus que ça. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et puis... ce sentiment de vide, de manque qu'il ressentait l'angoissait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Peut-être que son étrange rêve était lié à sa perte de mémoire ? Ainsi que ce sentiment de manque ? De plus, le pari d'Emile n'arrangeait pas les choses non plus, son manque de nicotine était parfois vraiment douloureux, mais de toute façon, séquestré comme il l'était il ne pouvait même pas rêver de sortir fumer.

Le brun soupira bruyamment. Il en avait plus que marre de réfléchir. Il s'assit sur son matelas et s'étira un bon coup. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta violemment – se cognant la tête au passage – lorsqu'un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre au-dessus de lui. Se tenant la tête dans ses mains, il pestiféra contre son cousin. Il mériterait bien des claques celui-là... Qu'il le laisse tranquille, bon sang ! Dudley ne grandirait donc jamais ? Tout les matins des grandes vacances, son plaisir personnel était de rendre la vie du brun infernale, et plus particulièrement en le réveillant brutalement en sautant sur les escaliers juste au-dessus de sa chambre – si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. L'arrêt du vacarme soulagea les pauvres oreilles de Harry, qui entreprit de se rallonger pour rester le plus tranquille possible dans son placard . C'était sans compter sur sa charmante tante qui le pria _gentiment_ de se lever. Le brun faillit l'embrasser. Il pouvait quand même sortir !

- Espèce de fainéant ! Bouge-toi un peu, Vernon va bientôt descendre prendre son déjeuner ! ordonna-t-elle.

Harry se pressa vers la cuisine. Il se doutait bien que cet acte de bonté avait un but caché, mais il ne releva pas l'insulte. Il fit avec application le déjeuner de son oncle ; deux tranches bien grasses de bacon, deux oeufs, sans oublier les toasts grillés. Le brun se sentait un peu plus joyeux que précédemment, mais il essaya de retenir son sourire... Pétunia le regardait bien trop étrangement...

Il entendit des pas lourds descendre les escaliers et se diriger vers la cuisine. Le brun posa l'assiette chaude sur la table à la place habituelle de Vernon, et s'assit à sa place où un toast un peu trop grillé l'attendait. Il l'entama en silence alors que Vernon arrivait dans la pièce. Il ignora le regard dégoûté de son oncle, et baissa les yeux. Sa règle de survie était toujours aussi excellente.

- Dudley, c'est bien aujourd'hui que tu pars chez Piers quelques jours, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Pétunia avec un grand sourire.

- Piers Polkis est le fils d'un bon avocat de la ville voisine, c'est bien que tu l'aies comme ami ! rigola Vernon, fier de son fils.

- Ouais, répondit Dudley sans réel intérêt, occupé à engouffrer muffins sur muffins ,sur lesquels Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards affamés en salivant.

- Ahah ! Tu es tellement bien entouré mon fils ! Plus tard, tu auras de bonnes relations, crois-moi ! Tu deviendras _quelqu'un,_ contrairement à d'autres, continua Vernon en lançant un regard équivoque à Harry, qui gardait continuellement ses yeux baissés sur son dernier morceau de toast.

Il essayait de maîtriser son agacement en se concentrant sur la tasse de son oncle, orné de charmantes arabesques en or.

- Si tu le dis, fit le fils Dursley ne lâchant pas la télévision du regard, des muffins encore en main.

Harry observait la scène, toujours silencieux. Il avait toujours trouvé impressionnante la manière dont son oncle et sa tante dressaient Dudley sur un piédestal alors que celui-ci était un bon à rien depuis qu'il avait appris à parler.

- De toute façon, tu seras toujours supérieur, mon fils. Nous sommes heureux que tu n'aies pas pris exemple sur ton garnement de cousin. C'est un dépravé et un anormal ! Après tout, il est comme ses parents. Profiteurs du système, non-reconnaissants. Je te l'ai déjà dit que ton père n'était qu'un ivrogne, n'est-ce pas, gamin ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas quand Vernon évoquait ses parents, il trouvait ça bas. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait été abandonné à des monstres sans cœur. Il ne connaissait pas ses parents, mais il voulait garder une bonne image d'eux.

- Marge l'avait bien dit, n'est-ce pas ? rigola grassement Vernon. La tare vient de la mère, c'est génétique ! Quelle honte pour toi d'avoir eu une telle sœur !

Harry contenait ses protestations, mais une colère sourde commençait à naître en lui. Ses poings se crispèrent. Yeux baissés, yeux baissés, se répétait-il, freinant sa grande envie de foutre un coup de poing dans son oncle.

Au moment où il allait se lever pour exprimer toute sa rage, la jolie tasse qu'il détaillait depuis le début explosa, le faisant sursauter, et éclaboussant son oncle de café bouillant. Pétunia se précipita sur son mari armée d'un torchon afin de l'essuyer au plus vite.

- Pétunia ! Une serviette ! Vite ! s'exclama-t-il.

Harry retint un rire devant cette scène qu'il jugeait hilarante. Son oncle méritait ça, après tout, juste avant n'était-il pas entrain de l'insulter copieusement ? Parfois, le hasard faisait bien les choses, même si le brun était incapable d'expliquer comment cette tasse avait pu exploser. Peut-être une trop forte poigne de son oncle. D'un autre côté, son sentiment de rage s'était atténué, et il se sentait un peu moins nerveux et agité.

Vernon le foudroyait du regard, le rendant certainement fautif de ceci. Il lança un regard à Pétunia, qui semblait un peu paniquée sans qu'il ne puisse explique pourquoi. La conversation reprit son cours, avec l'indifférence totale de Dudley, qui avait eu les yeux fixés sur la télévision pendant tout le petit-déjeuner.

Le brun espérait secrètement pouvoir sortir discrètement pendant que sa famille serait occupée. Mais ce n'était pas dans les plans de sa tante.

- Tante Marge arrive dans quelques jours, déclara l'oncle Vernon. Elle est impatiente de te revoir mon fils ! Que vas-tu préparer de bon pour nous, Pétunia ?

Harry décrocha de la conversation - qui ne l'intéressait guère à la base – aux mots " Tante Marge ". Il espérait vraiment avoir mal entendu. On ne pouvait dire que Tante Marge et lui entretenaient une grande histoire d'amour. Loin de là. Très très loin de là. La sœur de Vernon, tout aussi dodue, l'exécrait plus que tout et ne cachait pas son aversion pour l'orphelin. A chaque visite chez les Dursley, il avait droit à toutes les remarques méchantes possibles et inimaginables, sur tous les sujets, de ses parents jusqu'à son homosexualité, en passant par son allure de rebelle !

Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris cette haine, mais d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, cela avait toujours été comme ça. C'est pour ça qu'à chacune des visites de Marge, il évitait tout bonnement de rester dans la maison, ou bien se séquestrait lui-même dans le placard. Rien que de la voir le mettait en rogne, et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Surtout que Tange Marge rimait avec...

- Et je vais m'occuper personnellement de cette horrible tignasse que tu as sur la tête, sale gamin ! s'exclama Pétunia, avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Dès aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs !

Le brun crut faire une syncope. Non, pas encore ses cheveux ! Cela faisait des années qu'il se battait pour les garder tels qu'ils étaient. Certes, ils étaient indomptables, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi on devait les couper !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard peu avenant de son oncle le fit taire. Il se leva et se dirigea silencieusement en direction de la salle de bain, à l'étage, refrénant à chaque marche qu'il montait l'envie de redescendre et de tout saccager. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de bain, il faillit hurler de frustration. Ce vide qu'il ressentait l'affectait tellement qu'il en devenait violent. Il avait l'impression de tout ressentir en dix fois pire.

Il prit une douche bien chaude, dans le but de se détendre, et de défaire ce nœud dans son ventre. Il se vêtit des vieux vêtements trop grands et trop larges de Dudley qui étaient désormais les siens. En se regardant dans un miroir, il se dit qu'il avait piètre allure. Trop mince, trop petit. Mais il adorait ses cheveux. Ses yeux et ses cheveux. Il avait le moral un peu à plat. Son cauchemar l'avait vraiment fatigué.

Dès qu'il descendit, il regarda discrètement dans la cuisine si quelqu'un était présent. Par bonheur, personne n'était là, et il loucha sans vergogne sur le plat de brioches encore présent sur la table. Discrètement, regardant autour de lui avec prudence, il en prit une et courut dans son placard. Il aurait au moins de quoi se remplir le ventre pour la journée ! Heureusement qu'il était habitué à manger peu avec les Dursley..

Il se sentait bien mieux après une douche et avoir mangé. En regardant le plafond, il se promit d'investir dans une nouvelle ampoule la prochaine fois. Il repensa au fait qu'il allait devoir se justifier pour son boulot en revenant d'une durée indéterminé. Son chef était un mec plutôt sympa et Harry espérait juste qu'il comprendrait sa situation. Ses amis n'allaient pas s'inquiéter, ils avaient l'habitude des disparitions d'Harry, même s'ils lui sautaient dessus à chacun de ses retours, comme s'il revenait d'une guerre.

Il secoua ses cheveux mouillés pour les sécher un peu. Ils étaient un peu trop long, il devait l'avouer. Cependant, quand Pétunia parlait de couper ses cheveux, c'était de lui faire une horrible coupe. Et elle adorait ça, en plus.

Il se souvint de la première fois qu'elle s'était attaqué à ses cheveux, il avait 9 ans. Le résultat l'avait fait hurler. Il avait eu les cheveux à ras du crâne de longueur plus ou moins irrégulières et une horrible petite frange devant afin de cacher sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair - sa tante la détestait, il n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi. Il se souvint de la honte qu'il avait ressenti en se couchant ce soir-là et en pensant au lendemain, lorsqu'il irait à l'école.

Il avait juste souhaité de tout son cœur que ses cheveux redeviennent les mêmes qu'avant à son réveil. Mais la magie n'existait pas, et le lendemain, lorsqu'il s'était regardé dans le miroir, il sut que sa journée serait la pire au monde.

A la base, il n'était pas très apprécié dans son école. Dudley et sa troupe s'amusaient à l'embêter et il avait vite été mis à l'écart par les autres, effrayés de subir la même chose. Son allure de frêle gringalet dans son uniforme trop large - anciennement à Dudley -vieux et grossièrement teinté dans les couleurs de l'école n'avait pas vraiment arrangé tout ça. Les enfants étaient horribles entre eux, c'était bien connu. Sa coiffure avait été le pompon, et il avait été rabaisse et humilié pendant des mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de se planquer ou bien de se débattre.

Harry avait refusé que Pétunia touche encore à ses cheveux, et il avait réussi à l'éviter jusque là - étant petit et fin, il se faufilait partout ! Mais à chaque fois que la tante Marge venait, elle s'y remettait.

Harry se rassura en pensant que c'était pendant les grandes vacances, et qu'il était puni donc personne ne pourrait voir son horrible coiffure sans qu'il ne l'arrange quelque peu. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa tante tenait tant à couper ses cheveux, même quand Vernon lui avait dit qu'Harry pouvait se payer le coiffeur tout seul, elle avait répliqué que les gens comprendraient qu'il était un être anormal.

C'était une bizarrerie de sa tante et son oncle, de dire qu'il était un monstre, un être anormal, comme ses parents. Le brun pensait qu'ils détestaient tellement ses parents qu'ils les considéraient comme des personnes d'une autre espèce, étant incapables de vivre avec les autres.

Le brun se demandait toujours comment étaient ses parents. Il ne les avait jamais vus. Que ce soit en photo, ou même en rêve. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux. Est-ce qu'ils étaient si horribles que le prétendaient son oncle et sa tante ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour être considérés ainsi ?

Harry soupira, enfouissant ses mauvaises pensées qui le rendaient plus bougon qu'autre chose, parce qu'il sentait ce vide intérieur revenir au galop, et bien plus fort que la précédente fois. Le médecin pouvait avoir dit qu'il n'avait fait qu'un simple malaise, il avait oublié quelque chose, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Ces questions qu'il tournait et retournait dans son esprit, et ce vide incompréhensible le troublaient trop. Il voulait juste être en paix !

Vers la fin de la matinée, Pétunia hurla à Harry de venir dans le salon. Celui-ci, à contrecœur, la rejoignit comme s'il approchait la potence. En l'occurrence, une tondeuse à cheveux et une chaise.

Le brun soupira de malheur en sentant sa tante triturer ses cheveux sans douceur. Elle marmonnait des insultes contre sa tignasse, et Harry pouvait sentir la satisfaction qu'elle avait de pouvoir enfin l'embêter.

Avait-il encore le temps de se sauver ?

Le bruit de la tondeuse électrique le fit frisonner. Le calvaire pouvait commencer. Pendant un quart d'heure, Pétunia s'éclata - pour lui, oui, elle s'était _éclatée_ - à lui faire une coupe qu'elle jugeait " présentable " pour la venue de Tante Marge. D'ailleurs... pourquoi devait-il être présentable pour elle ? Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il dise - ou ne dise pas, qu'importait sa façon d'être coiffé ou habillé, tante Marge avait _toujours_ une critique pour Harry. Il avait toujours un défaut - voire plusieurs, dont le plus gros était d'exister.

Il sentait ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules, et avait vraiment peur du résultat, comme à chaque fois que sa tante s'occupait de ses cheveux.

- J'ai fini. Va t'occuper du jardin, maintenant. Ne te fais pas remarquer surtout, grogna-t-elle.

Harry palpa son crâne, en courant dans la salle de bain pour se regarder. Face au miroir, une question s'imposa à lui. Est-ce que cela avait été toujours une telle horreur ou bien c'était en grandissant que cette coiffure le rendait plus que moche ? Il gémit de désespoir en bénissant sa punition pour une fois. Il n'aurait pas à sortir comme ça. Il n'allait pas avoir de mec avant un moment avec cette tête là... Heureusement que ses cheveux repoussaient assez vite... Il n'avait pas le courage de se mettre en colère, il se sentait juste désespéré d'avoir une vie – et un coupe – aussi moche.

Il retourna dans son placard, récupérant une vielle casquette, un peu petite pour lui, pour la mettre sur sa tête et cacher son horrible coiffure et sortit dans le jardin afin de faire ses corvées de la journée.

Le soleil tapait fortement et il y avait une chaleur étouffante. Malheureusement, il devait désherber et arroser toutes les fleurs de sa tante, qui y tenait beaucoup et qui ne manquerait pas de faire un carnage en voyant que ses plantations n'avaient pas été traitées avec soin. Il y passa toute la journée, ne faisant guère attention à Dudley qui le narguait avec ses amis, leurs glaces à la mains, se moquant de sa nouvelle coiffure.

Dudley avait toujours été le même. Arrogant et violent, il n'avait eu qu'une enfance gâtée par ses parents. Il était complètement pourri de l'intérieur et Harry était bien content d'être lui-même par moment, même s'il n'avait pas une vingtaines de cadeaux pour son anniversaire ou Noël, même s'il était considéré comme un intrus et n'avait pas connu l'amour de vrais parents. Il préférait vivre dans un placard plutôt que ressembler à son obèse de cousin qui ne se faisait respecter que par la violence.

Au moins, Harry avait de vrais amis, pas des personnes qui faisaient semblant de bien l'aimer pour ne pas être rejeté et se sentir populaire. Là était la réalité.

Après une journée harassante et un bon coup de soleil, Harry se coucha, finissant la brioche du matin, et un morceau de pain beurré, en espérant que cette nuit-là se finirait sans cauchemar. Il ne fit pas attention à ce vide persistant, ni même à cette colère qui le rongeait sans qu'il n'en sache la cause, ni cette envie de tout détruire.

* * *

En se réveillant le lendemain, il sut que quelque chose était bizarre. Tout d'abord, il avait fait le même rêve que la veille, mais il s'était encore plus senti proche du but, et en ratant encore la lumière, sa frustration était encore plus grande. Ensuite, il se sentait fébrile. Il avait chaud et manifestait une grande nervosité. En fait, il avait tout bonnement l'impression que tout ses sentiments de la veille s'étaient encore plus décuplés.

Mais ce qui fut le plus étrange - mais aussi le plus effrayant, fut ses cheveux. Harry toucha sa tête, plusieurs fois, se croyant fou. Il se leva précipitamment, et eut du mal à ouvrir sa porte de placard tellement ses mains tremblaient. Il courut vers la salle de bain – sans s'occuper du bruit qu'il pouvait faire, et sans se soucier de s'il réveillerait les Dursley, et s'arrêta pour la troisième fois en deux jours devant un miroir. Lui qui détestait se regarder, sentit que c'était un exploit qui ne pouvait qu'annoncer qu'une mauvaise chose.

Il avait raison. Loin de la coiffure immonde de la veille, ses cheveux avaient repoussé. Mais pas qu'un petit peu. Pire que ça, ils étaient tout aussi long et désordonné qu'avant le passage à la potence - ou, communément, la tondeuse électrique. Harry se passa plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux, et sourit comme si tous ses problèmes étaient partis. Il n'avait aucune explication rationnelle à ça, et n'avait jamais entendu parler de cheveux qui repoussaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais il était heureux car il s'évitait une humiliation.

Mais il ne pensa pas aux conséquences immédiates que cette bizarrerie aurait. Vernon, qui avait entendu le vacarme précipité de son neveu, s'était levé avec l'intention de le remettre à sa place, c'est-à-dire, dans son trou de souris, et de l'y enfermer toute la journée. Il était suivi par sa femme qui ne ratait aucune miette d'une humiliation Harry.

Mais ce qu'ils virent tout les deux les glacèrent d'effroi. Vernon vit rouge. Ainsi ses doutes de la veille suite au problème de la tasse se voyaient fondés. Harry les regardait avec un air curieux, ne comprenant guère ce qu'il se passait, mais la peur dans les yeux de Pétunia et les rougeurs de colère de plus en plus prononcées sur les joues de son oncle ne le rassurèrent pas du tout. Vernon attrapa brusquement et violemment son neveu, l'emmenant au rez-de-chaussé, et le jeta dans son placard, l'enfermant à double tour, toujours sous le regard d'incompréhension de Harry.

Il se recroquevilla dans son placard. Il avait plus que besoin d'une cigarette. Il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine violence. Il ne pouvait rien y faire si ses cheveux avaient repoussé eux-même, si ? Il n'était pas un magicien, non plus ! Il ne créait pas des potions revigorantes pour les racines capillaires !

Il s'allongea dans ses couvertures, essayant de calmer sa colère, se concentrant sur l'ampoule grillée au plafond. Il aimait bien se concentrer sur des objets sans intérêt, cela le calmait. Il se les décrivait dans sa tête, utilisant tout un vocabulaire que seul un littéraire pouvait utiliser. C'était la technique pour faire face aux insultes de son oncle.

L'ampoule était sale, remplie de poussière. Elle pendait au plafond et menaçait de tomber à tout moment. Il devrait vraiment aller la changer. Il entendit les rugissements de son oncle, et les couinements de sa tante à travers la porte.

- Je croyais qu'on avait supprimé son... son _anormalité_, Vernon ! fit d'une voix inquiète sa tante.

Inquiète ? Harry haussa un sourcil. Inquiète pour quoi ? Pour lui ? Et puis de quoi parlait-elle ? Quelle était son anormalité?

- C'est un monstre ! UN MONSTRE ! Je ne veux plus de lui sous mon toit ! répondit-il d'une voix autoritaire. Comme ses parents !

Harry grinça des dents et serra ses poings. L'ampoule explosa en mille morceaux, le faisant glapir de peur. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait un peu surestimé la durée de vie d'une ampoule grillée.

- Je ne comprends pas... Normalement, ces bizarreries se manifestent à onze ans... pas à dix-sept ans ! Lily est partie dans cette école de fous à cette âge là ! s'exclama Pétunia, la voix tremblante. Qu'allons nous faire, Vernon ?

- Ta sœur ne vaut pas qu'on parle d'elle ! Regarde ce qu'elle a engendré ! Un monstre ! Encore un ! marmonnait-il. Qu'allons nous faire ? Nous allons le mettre gentiment à la porte ! Et dès maintenant !

Harry faillit hurler de joie à cette annonce, mais la conversation était bien trop curieuse pour être interrompue. Vernon le traitait de monstre depuis qu'il était gamin, il ne s'en offusquait même plus vraiment, mais... Qu'est-ce qui aurait du se manifester à onze ans et qui s'était passé ce matin ? Qu'est-ce qu'Harry avait fait ? Le brun haussa les épaules en préparant ses affaires dans ses sacs. Bien trop heureux de pouvoir quitter enfin cette maison, il n'allait pas s'attarder sur la folie de son oncle et sa tante et de leurs suppositions sur ce qu'il était.

- Vernon... je ne peux pas ! paniqua Pétunia. Je ne peux pas mettre ce gamin dehors !

- Pourquoi donc, Pétunia ? la voix de son oncle commençait à son tour à vaciller, peur de la réponse. Il reprit : aurais-tu quelque chose à voir avec ces gens ?

Qui étaient ces personnes dont son oncle semblait avoir si peur ? Harry fronça les sourcils. Sa famille lui cachait quelque chose.

- Le directeur de leur... école pour ces monstres m'a fait promettre de garder Harry jusqu'à sa majorité, bégaya-t-elle.

- QUOI ? vociféra son oncle. C'est HORS DE QUESTION!

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables ! protesta sa femme.

Un silence se fit. Harry attendit qu'on vienne le sortir du placard pour le jeter dehors. Mais en entendant des pas au-dessus de sa tête, il faillit hurler contre son oncle. Pour une fois qu'il était d'accord avec cet imbécile !

Perdu, et des milliers de questions dans sa tête, Harry soupira, les larmes aux yeux, ces sentiments désagréables toujours autant présents depuis son accident. Il en avait plus que marre.

Il voulait changer de vie.

* * *

**Une review fait toujours plaisir et encourage l'auteur! ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Madame Rowling! (sauf Peter)

**Blabla utile (ou pas) de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous! Pour commencer, vous avez pu voir que j'ai changé le résumé et le titre de ma fiction... Car ils ne me plaisaient plus. D'ailleurs, j'ai tenté de vous envoyer un message pour vous prévenir, mais bon, seulement une seule personne l'a reçue (la chanceuse).

A partir de maintenant, comme vous pouvez le voir, je deviens régulière. Un chapitre par semaine, ou toutes les deux semaines, cela dépendra de l'emploi du temps, mais pas plus! Je remercie ma bêta Idiote pour la correction des chapitres, elle fait un merveilleux boulot!

Pour finir, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, pour les reviewers anonymes, laissez-moi votre adresse email pour que je puisse vous répondre! Cependant, il ne faut pas écrire l'adresse normalement, car elle ne s'affiche pas, mettant des parenthèses en plus, entre les points...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, et surtout une bonne semaine - enfin petite, pour ceux qui sont en vacances ou qui font le pont, comme moi!

* * *

Harry ferma les yeux en sentant une petite brise lui caresser le visage. Allongé, seul, sur le sol de la petite cabane, il essayait en vain de décompresser. N'importe qui pouvait voir à quel point il était épuisé. De grandes cernes entouraient ses yeux gonflés et rougis par la fatigue. Il peinait à ne pas s'endormir. Malgré sa fatigue, il ne voulait pas se retrouver encore dans ce rêve étrange, qui le faisait agir de plus en plus bizarrement.

Les derniers jours avaient été tout aussi bizarres qu'éprouvants. Après la grande dispute entre les Dursley, il était resté enfermé le reste de la journée dans son placard, qu'il ne pouvait tout bonnement plus supporter à présent. Le soir, Pétunia avait ouvert la porte en silence, le fusillant du regard, et elle lui avait ordonné de faire ses corvées. Si Pétunia lui parlait pour le strict nécessaire, le reste de la famille l'ignorait. Il pouvait même voir un peu de crainte de la part de Dudley mais une indifférence totale et inhabituelle de la part de son oncle, si heureux de le rabaisser à tout va, habituellement.

A un autre moment, cette indifférance lui aurait plus que plu. Mieux ! Il en aurait sauté de joie et en aurait bien profité pour être tranquille. Il avait toujours rêvé qu'ils soient comme ça. Mais, vu les circonstances, cela le rongeait plus qu'autre chose. Il avait tant de questions qui tournaient dans sa tête.

Avant aujourd'hui, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions sur ses parents. Bien sûr, il y avait eu une certaine curiosité petit, mais suite aux réponses haineuses des Dursley qui les insultaient sans cesse, il avait laissé tomber, comprenant que c'était un sujet tabou. Et pour le peu qu'il avait entendu, que ses parents étaient des ivrognes et inutiles, il avait complètement abandonné.

Mais il avait toujours voulu savoir. Avoir une photo. Des noms. Des visages sur lesquels pleurer dans les moments tristes. Il n'avait jamais rien eu de tout ça. Peut-être que dans sa jeunesse, cela lui avait manqué, mais durant son adolescence jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait complètement relégué ses parents au second plan. Il ne les avait jamais connus, ne savait rien d'eux (à part les insultes des Dursley, mais elles n'étaient pas vraiment synonymes de vérité) et ne pouvait donc pas les regretter. Il savait juste que Pétunia était la sœur de sa mère, ce qui justifiait sa présence ici.

Mais aujourd'hui, après la conversation entre son oncle et sa tante, l'étrange phénomène avec ses cheveux... Il se posait trop de questions. Il aurait voulu les poser aux Dursley. A ses risques et périls. Cependant, en plus de l'ignorer, ils l'évitaient. Joie !

Et puis cette façon de le considérer comme anormal, anormal comme ses parents. Cette chose qu'il aurait dû recevoir à onze ans mais qu'il n'avait eue que récemment sans qu'il ne sache quoi. Il avait tant de questions. Ce directeur d'école qui avait influencé Pétunia.. qui était- il ? En quoi était-il concerné par sa vie ?

C'était beaucoup trop de points à éclaircir dans sa vie. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument rien sur ses origines.

Et puis...

Quelque chose avait changé, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Même en lui, il ressentait quelque chose. Depuis son accident, tout était étrange. Ses rêves aussi. Il était toujours sur les nerfs, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ses envies de violence, il arrivait encore à les calmer, surtout depuis qu'on le laissait tranquille, mais il voulait du calme et du silence.

Même rester avec ses amis devenait insupportable. Cela avait causé une grande dispute entre lui et Emile, qui lui avait reproché de s'éloigner d'eux et de s'énerver pour rien. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Lui-même ne se comprenait plus ces derniers temps. Il s'était donc retrouvé seul, ses amis l'ignorant à son tour, plus par obligation en voyant sa crise de nerf, que par réelle amertume. Sauf Emile - qui était parfois obtus - ils avaient compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'ailleurs, il avait fait très attention à venir dans la cabane à des heures où il était sûr qu'ils n'y seraient pas.

Actuellement, il devait être 6 heures du matin. Que faisait-il debout à 6 heures du matin ici ? Il se posait aussi la question. Il était troublé dans sa tête. Il ne supportait plus son placard qui le rendait fébrile.

Harry prit son paquet de cigarette dans sa poche et en sortit une. Ses mains tremblaient. Il attrapa son briquet et, au bout de quelques vains essais, il arriva à allumer sa cigarette qu'il porta immédiatement à sa bouche, aspirant une longue bouffée.

Il n'avait pas tenu son pari. Il n'aurait jamais pu de toute façon. Il regarda ses mains encore un peu tremblotantes. S'il se laissait succomber à ses envies actuelles, il saccagerait tout sur son passage. Autant combler avec une autre envie qui le calmerait peut-être moins, mais déjà un peu.

Il n'avait jamais été violent, et cela l'étonnait qu'il en ressente l'envie. D'habitude, c'était Dudley, celui qui frappait tout le monde. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler et il avait un peu peur de ses réactions. Il avait peur de lui-même. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son accident, ni ce qu'il avait oublié, mais quelque chose avait eu lieu.

Tout se cassait autour de lui. Peut-être était-il plus maladroit qu'auparavant - à cause de sa nervosité et de ses tremblements - mais casser quelque chose sans le toucher était plus que bizarre.

Peut-être était-il malade. Voir un peu fou. Peut-être devrait-il aller voir un médecin. Mais avec quel argent ? Il avait posé une semaine de congé à son boulot, expliquant qu'il était malade et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas travailler. Heureusement que son employeur était compréhensif et qu'il ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, mais il n'avait pas de salaire cette semaine, et le peu qu'il avait, il le dépensait en cigarettes.

Tant de suppositions sans réponses. Tant de choses à faire sans le pouvoir.

Il s'endormit sous sa fatigue pesante. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, mais quand il reprit conscience, le soleil était déjà bien plus haut dans le ciel, et il devait y aller. Il n'avait rien à faire, Pétunia ne lui donnait même plus de corvées en fait. Ou très peu.

Malgré sa petite sieste, il se sentait pas plus apaisé. Il sortit de la cabane, puis de la forêt, évitant délibérément les routes fréquentées par ses amis habituellement. Il marchait la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air minable, avec ses cheveux en pagaille, son visage fatigué, et ses habits plus qu'usés.

Le soleil était moins chaud que la veille, et il se baladait avec plaisir, même si c'était seul. Il ne savait pas où il allait, il se laissait guider par ses pieds. Les rues étaient silencieuses. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le brun entende des rires assez lointains. Il leva la tête, et vit une troupe de garçons un peu plus loin. Il reconnut sans peine la bande de son cousin. D'ailleurs, celui-ci, était au centre, riant comme une baleine - quelle comparaison perspicace.

Harry pensa tout de suite à changer de chemin. Hors de question de s'attirer des ennuis, il n'était pas capable d'avoir du self-control aujourd'hui. Sauf que l'un d'eux le remarqua, en le montrant du doigt et que le groupe s'avança vers lui.

- Hé, Potter ! l'interpella celui qu'il reconnut comme étant Piers Polkins, l'un des meilleurs amis de Dudley.

Le brun ne répondit pas, et continua sa route. Il ne rata pas la certaine réticence de son cousin à aller le voir. Il vit que Dudley chuchotait quelque chose, la mine paniqué. Cependant, malgré ses paroles, le groupe se dépêcha de l'encercler. Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa semaine. Ils étaient cinq contre un. Le brun ne connaissait pas les trois autres, qui n'étaient pas dans son lycée. Il remarqua juste qu'ils étaient quand même plus baraqués que lui... Pouvait-il encore fuir ?

- Big D. nous a rapporté à quel point t'était anormal... mais on le savait déjà, non ? Après tout, un pédé comme toi... ça devrait pas exister !

Quand ce n'était pas les Dursley, c'était les amis de Dudley. Quel chanceux il était ! Lui qui s'était quand même un peu calmé sentit sa colère revenir en flèche. Il l'avait senti plus tôt dans la journée... Ce n'était pas la journée où il fallait le chercher. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les paroles d'abrutis étroits d'esprits manquants d'objectivité comme ces imbéciles. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'en sortir sans violence, et tenter de se retenir.

- Et puis, sérieux, t'as vu comment t'es fringué ? Franchement, Big D, comment tu peux vivre avec une telle merde ? ricana un des gars qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Éclat de rire général. Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver en primaire, sous les moqueries gratuites et gamines. De quelle façon pouvaient-ils le juger ? Ils ne le connaissaient même pas ! En sentant ses poings se contracter et sa colère aller crescendo, il sut que la prochaine réplique serait l'arrêt de mort pour ces mecs.

Dudley ne disait rien, restant derrière, couinant en guise de réponses aux provocations. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur son cousin dont il voyait de plus en plus la colère. Depuis les paroles de ses parents, il avait un peu peur de lui... Qui savait ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Il tenta de prévenir ses amis qui ricanèrent.

- T'inquiètes Dud ! C'est vraiment une tapette ! Même pas capable de se défendre ! T'as perdu...

Le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase, il fut coupé par une violente droite. Harry n'eut plus vraiment conscience de ses actes après ces paroles. Il se sentit sauter sur l'un d'eux, le martelant de coups de poings, avec toute la force et la hargne qu'il avait. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Il voyait du sang sur ses poings et entendait de nombreux cris autour de lui. Deux personnes le prirent par chacun de ses bras, tandis qu'il se débattait férocement, sans vraiment viser quelque chose, il voulait juste se libérer.

Il se prit des coups lui aussi. Après tout, ils étaient plus nombreux. Des coups de poings, des coups de pieds. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Le pousser à bout, pour qu'il commence, et ensuite le tabasser. Ses lunettes étaient détruites, et de ce fait, il ne voyait plus vraiment grand chose. Mais l'adrénaline le poussait à se battre, et il continua. Il sentait son sang couler sur son visage, il avait mal partout, mais il se sentait libéré de quelque chose.

Lorsque le groupe de Dudley en eut plus qu'assez, et eut salement amoché Harry, ils le laissèrent par terre. Celui-ci respirait douloureusement, il avait des douleurs à ses mains, et il ne voyait plus rien.

Pourtant, paradoxalement, il se sentait mieux. Le dicton disait bien " le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder " . Il n'en était pas fier, ce n'était pas du tout son genre de se battre, mais il avait l'impression qu'un poids s'était libéré de ses épaules, et c'était une sensation agréable de ne pas avoir une angoisse permanente au creux de son ventre.

Maintenant, à savoir comment il allait se relever avec ses blessures, et se diriger sans ses lunettes. Peut-être qu'un voisin le remarquerait. Il se retrouverait encore à l'hôpital et cela le ferait chier.

Il n'était vraiment pas chanceux. A tâtons, il chercha quand même ses lunettes pour voir s'il pouvait quand même y voir quelque chose c'était toujours mieux que de ne voir que des tâches troubles et difformes. Il les trouva après quelques minutes de difficiles recherches, et, avec surprise, vit qu'elles étaient intactes.

Il pensait un peu plus à sa chance là. Après de nombreuses réflexions, il décida de se réfugier chez la seule personne qui ne lui poserait pas trop de questions. Peter.

Même s'ils étaient un proche groupe de cinq - constitué de Emile, Charline, Peter, Lou et lui - il s'était senti toujours un peu plus proche de Peter. Ils se ressemblaient caractériellement, en un certain sens. Plus introverti et renfrogné, plus rebelle et rêveur. Contrairement à Emile qui était un soleil ambulant et souriait à tout va.

Emile était certes son meilleur ami, mais Peter était une personne qui ne le jugerait pas et en qui il avait une grande confiance. Harry se dirigea donc vers la rue de son ami, en espérant qu'il y serait. Sinon, il irait à la cabane où il était sûr de trouver quelqu'un à cette heure-ci.

Il fit rapidement le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Peter, ne voulant pas traîner dans les rues et s'attirer les regards des voisins qui ne manqueraient pas de jaser sur son compte. Merci, mais les rumeurs, il en avait eu assez pour toutes ses vies, antérieures et futures ! Un certain soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'il vit la petite maison joliment fleurie.

Peter ne vivait qu'avec son père. Celui-ci était horticulteur et s'occupait de plantes du matin au soir, délaissant son fils. Sa mère était décédée lorsqu'il était petit, lors d'un accident de voiture, lui avait-on dit. C'était tout ce qu'il savait sur lui, et Peter n'en laissait jamais filtrer plus. Il n'étalait pas sa vie et ses états d'âmes.

Harry sonna, et fut rassuré en voyant Peter ouvrir. Il n'aurait pas su quoi dire si c'était son père qui était venu.

- Harry ? s'étonna le brun. Oh putain. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Entre !

Peter ferma la porte derrière lui, et courut précipitamment à l'étage, redescendant rapidement muni d'une trousse de soins. Il avait une mine inquiète et le poussa dans le salon.

- Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Il sortit des pansements et de l'alcool. Harry grimaça rien qu'à le voir. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les soins comme ça. Peter engagea la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe depuis plusieurs jours dans ta tête, et qui t'a fait ça. Je ne chercherai même pas à savoir. Mais sache que tu peux tout nous dire, Harry. On est tes amis. Emile s'en veut depuis la dernière fois...

Le brun resta silencieux. Loin de la violente personne qu'il était quelques minutes auparavant, il avait un certain regret désormais. Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait peur.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Harry. D'être comme ça.

Peter continua ses soins silencieusement, attendant certainement la suite.

- Je me sens pas bien ces temps-ci, c'est tout, reprit le brun grimaçant lorsque Peter soigna son arcade sourcilière.

- Et tu as besoin de te battre pour te sentir mieux?

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de reproche dans la voix de son ami, juste une certaine inquiétude. Sans réfléchir, la réponse vint d'elle-même.

- Oui.

Oui. Parce que la plénitude qu'il ressentait jusqu'à maintenant était partie, remplacée à nouveau par cette tension palpable qui régnait sur tout autre sentiment. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ni pourquoi la violence prenait le dessus.

Peter ignora sa dernière phrase et reprit sur autre chose.

- Ils t'ont salement amoché. Tu auras un coquard pendant un moment. D'ailleurs, comment tes lunettes sont-elles encore intactes après ça ? Tu les avais enlevées exprès ou quoi ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Harry était sûr de les avoir senties se briser sur son nez, au même moment où l'un des gars lui avait mis un coup de poing. Il les avait vues se briser. Il en était sûr. C'était incompréhensible.

- J'en sais rien, balbutia le brun. Je ne me rendais pas compte de grand chose...

- Elles sont peut-être magiques, ricana Peter en finissant les soins.

- La magie n'existe pas, grogna Harry, se sentant agressé à ce mot.

- C'était une tentative d'humour, certes foireuse, mais au moins j'aurai essayé ! se justifia Peter, en levant les mains en signe de paix.

Le brun ne répondit pas, et darda son regard sur la télé, qui passait une émission de télé-réalité inintéressante.

- Te murer dans le silence ne servira à rien, tenta son ami.

Peter était aussi chiant que les autres finalement. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'aide, il n'avait rien à dire, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait. Et s'il commençait à lui sortir qu'il était capable de casser des objets rien qu'en les regardant, et qu'il avait des pulsions de colère presque meurtrière, Peter le prendrait pour un fou. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus en ce moment.

- Essayer de me faire dire ce que je ne veux pas dire ne sert à rien non plus, rétorqua-t-il, avec une certaine froideur.

Sa cicatrice le tiraillait et une migraine commençait à pointer. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains. La douleur était de plus en plus forte. Sa vue se troublait. Le brun se releva du canapé, fit à peine deux pas avant de tomber sur le sol, inconscient.

* * *

Rien ne pouvait être plus écœurant que des cadavres jonchant le sol à travers tout son manoir. Ce mégalomane à tête de serpent ne pouvait-il donc pas se contenir chez les autres ? Draco poussa un hoquet d'effroi en voyant un homme décapité dans le salon. Finalement, sa mère avait eu raison de les éloigner des pièces principales. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait supporté les cris horribles sous les _Doloris_, ou encore de voir des corps sans vie tous les dix pas.

S'il avait pu, d'ailleurs, il aurait évité cette partie du manoir tout le temps. Sauf que son père exigeait sa présence dans son bureau, et qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment désobéir à son père sans représailles. Il s'avança sans réel enthousiasme vers le bureau de son père. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même alors qu'il était juste devant. Lucius ne le regardait pas, gardant ses yeux rivés vers l'extérieur de la maison.

- Père, le salua-t-il.

Son père ne lui répondit pas, mais l'incita, d'un geste de la main, à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils luxueux devant son bureau.

- Quelle est la raison de cet appel, Père ? osa Draco.

- Nous avons une réunion avec le Maître , et j'aimerais que tu y assistes. En tant qu'apprenti Mangemort, évidemment, expliqua Malfoy senior. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il est temps pour toi de prendre tes responsabilités. J'en ai assez de tes manigances contre mon autorité.

Tout était dit avec froideur. Draco retint un soupir. Il n'avait aucune envie d'assister aux meurtres, ou aux séances de tortures qui plaisaient tant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait toujours voulu autre chose, et son père ne l'avait jamais compris.

Il haïssait son père. Il haïssait sa froideur. Avant, il l'admirait. Pour lui, il était un grand Sang-pur, fier et parfait. Draco avait été bien déçu en voyant à quel point ce n'était qu'un homme misérable.

Il lui avait tout enlevé. Même le bonheur de sa mère il n'avait pas pu le lui donner. Draco aurait voulu lui dire ses quatre vérités, prendre ses bagages et son courage à deux mains, avoir du cran, gagner sa liberté, et s'enfuir. Loin de lui, pour toujours. Mais...

- Bien sûr, père. A quelle heure est-ce ? se soumit-il.

- Maintenant, dit Lucius. Suis-moi.

Suite à cette ordre, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la grande salle à manger. Loin était ce que Draco avait connu de cette salle où il avait passé beaucoup de repas. La grande cheminée avait disparu, et la salle perdait de sa chaleur et de sa beauté, remplacée par une sombre et froide pièce. De nombreux Mangemorts étaient déjà présents, et Draco put en reconnaître certains comme Fenrir Greyback, loup-garou connu pour sa passion des enfants mordus, ou encore Avery. Au centre du mur du fond se trouvait un fauteuil en bois, et tel un roi sur son trône, le Seigneur des Ténèbres y était assis. Il salua Lucius, et sourit en voyant son fils.

- Je vois que ton fils a enfin compris vers qui il devait se tourner, Lucius.

- Il n'en a jamais douté, maître, s'agenouilla le Mangemort, incitant son fils à faire de même.

Draco ricanait intérieurement. Son père ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'un Malfoy ne se soumettait jamais aux autres ? Cette situation était bien ironique.

- Bien... Puisque tout le monde est là nous pouvons commencer dans la joie ! s'exclama Voldemort, en levant les bras vers le ciel.

Draco et son père se rangèrent dans les rangs parmi les autres Mangemorts. Et la macabre réunion commença, sous le regard dégoûté du blond.

* * *

Harry avait l'impression d'être hors du monde. Il flottait. Ou du moins, son esprit flottait, car il sentait que son corps était à des kilomètres de lui. Il se tint la tête entre ses mains, les tempes battantes. Puis, il sentit un sentiment qui n'était pas sien. Une satisfaction malsaine. Des voix lui parvinrent, et il se sentit être quelqu'un d'autre.

Il était dans une grande salle austère. Sous ses yeux, des personnes vêtus de capes noirs, des visages baissés. Tous le regardaient avec crainte et respect. Il était une autre personne. Il parla, d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

- Où en sommes-nous avec les géants, Macnair ? demanda Harry, à un homme agenouillé devant lui.

- Ils n'ont pas encore décidé, maître. Il est très difficile de les attirer vers nous, en sachant que Dumbledore essaye de les mettre de son côté aussi, répondit ledit Macnair.

- Je ne veux rien savoir de tes excuses ! hurla le brun. Je t'ai laissé deux semaines ! Sais-tu ce que sont deux semaines dans une guerre ? Espèce d'imbécile ! _Endo__loris _!

Harry ne pouvait rien contrôler. C'était lui qui parlait, qui hurlait, qui faisait hurler cet homme de douleur, il ne savait comment d'ailleurs, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Il tenait fermement un bout de bois au bout de sa main, dirigé vers Macnair, qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol.

- Vous êtes tous INUTILES ! reprit-il en criant toujours, puis se calmant. J'espère, Lucius que tu auras de meilleurs nouvelles.

Harry se tourna vers un homme aux cheveux blonds, quasiment blanc, et un air aristocrate. Le nommé Lucius se leva pour aller au centre de la pièce, mais Harry garda son regard sur une autre personne. Un jeune homme de son âge, ressemblant à l'autre homme blond, et Harry put voir sa crainte et sa rage dans ses yeux gris orageux, alors qu'il sentait son _autre __lui_ sourire. Le jeune homme darda un regard fier avant de baisser les yeux, en signe de soumission.

- Dumbledore est en position de faiblesse, maître, expliqua Lucius, avec un sourire satisfait. Ses armées sont beaucoup moins nombreuses, et la politique est retournée contre lui depuis l'histoire d'Harry Potter. Cela fut d'une facilité déconcertante d'imposer au Ministre de me donner une place un poil plus importante. Je ferai le nécessaire pour lui donner l'_imperium_ en temps et en heure... mais il y a encore beaucoup de personnes au Ministère qui sont dans l'Ordre du Phénix, et je suis donc obligé de faire attention.

Il ne savait ce que faisait son nom dans cette conversation qui lui paraissait incompréhensible. Tout était étrange et incompréhensible. Il trembla. Il ne savait si c'était lui ou l'autre, mais il sentit des tremblements, et sa voix lui semblait plus lointaine.

- Que de bonnes nouvelles, Lucius... Je vois que ton travail est toujours le meilleur. Prenez exemple sur lui, tous ! Voilà un fidèle Mangemort.

La douleur de sa cicatrice reprit tandis que sa vision se troublait. Une force l'attirait en arrière, et loin était la grande salle lugubre, ces personnes étranges, et ce jeune homme blond.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était encore sur le sol du salon de Peter. Celui-ci lui sauta dessus en le voyant éveillé, et lui posa des questions que n'entendit pas Harry. Il avait l'impression de revenir de loin, d'avoir été sur une autre planète sans y avoir même posé le pied.

- Harry, surtout, reste éveillé maintenant ! J'appelle une ambulance ! Harry ! criait Peter, inquiet. Bordel !

- Non... murmura le brun d'une voix faible et rocailleuse. Pas... les... pompiers...

- Harry, t'as besoin de te faire soigner ! protesta son ami. Tu t'es évanoui pendant dix minutes au moins !

Seulement une dizaine de minutes ? Il avait l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées ! Il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son front, et entendit Peter pester, en accusant Dudley et sa bande. Harry se releva vivement, malgré sa fatigue soudaine, sa vision trouble et ce malaise qui lui tournait la tête, et mit sa main sur son front, à l'endroit même où sa cicatrice était.

Elle saignait. Ce n'était pas normal, et Harry le savait. Une cicatrice, qui avait plus de seize ans, ne pouvait pas se rouvrir à cause d'un coup de poing. Tout comme les objets ne pouvaient se briser avec la force du regard, ou bien que les lunettes ne pouvaient se réparer toutes seules. C'était trop.

Et puis, pourquoi avait-on parlé de lui dans cette conversation ? D'ailleurs, était-ce un rêve ou bien, une sorte de vision ? Il était perdu.

Harry tangua, en essayant de faire quelque pas, sous les vives protestations de Peter. Il voyait trouble, il avait la nausée, mais il voulait s'enfuir. Loin de toute cette étrangeté. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, ni ce qu'on lui avait fait pendant ce moment où il avait perdu la mémoire, mais il avait peur.

Il faillit s'écrouler au sol à nouveau mais Peter le rattrapa avec force, l'allongeant sur le canapé et, faute de pouvoir appeler une ambulance, un médecin. Peter était très inquiet pour son ami qui était de plus en plus renfermé et étrange de jour en jour. Il prit Harry dans ses bras, plus pour se rassurer lui-même.

Il avait tellement peur que ses doutes soient fondés... Peter pensait qu'Harry, suite à sa vie et à ses problèmes, se soit plongé dans la drogue, et y soit accro. C'était sa pire crainte, mais quand il voyait les cernes et les yeux rougis, ses malaises et ses tremblements... Il avait peur de la vérité.

Que ce soit vrai ou faux, il ferait tout pour aider son ami. Celui-ci était, à présent, endormi profondément. Peter le voyait plus apaisé et il en était heureux. Voir son ami mal ou blessé le rendait fou de rage... Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, avant de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'installa confortablement, avant de s'endormir dans un matelas qu'il avait installé par terre.

Harry était reparti au royaume des songes. Le sifflement encore plus fort et intense. La lumière blanche au creux de ses mains.

* * *

**Une review fait toujours plaisir et encourage l'auteur! ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Mme Rowling, tout est à vous!

**Blabla utile (ou pas) de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous! Je remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous avez posté sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde! Tout ses commentaires me font énormément plaisir et me donne encore plus envie d'écrire pour vous. J'ai 68 followers et je trouve ça incroyable qu'autant de personnes suivent mon histoire! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Il n'a pas été corrigé, et si vous voyez des fautes, vous pouvez me les dire! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

Dumbledore observa attentivement les personnes qui se présentaient devant lui, autour de la grande table de salle à manger du 12 Square Grimmauld. Loin était son air joyeux qu'il avait durant ses dernières années de paix. Ses traits semblaient vieillis, accentués par la longue barbe blanche, et quelques cernes pouvaient témoigner de la fatigue qu'il pouvait avoir. Malgré sa large robe bleue pailletée, on pouvait voir une certaine maigreur, ce que lui reprochaient souvent les autres, mais il avait d'autre chose à faire. Comme gagner une guerre, par exemple.

Son regard était grave, et il n'y avait aucune lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux bleus. Ils étaient en guerre, et rien n'était à leur avantage. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu avant même d'avoir commencé à se battre. La seule arme qui aurait pu leur redonner espoir n'avait pas été concluante. Tapant deux coups secs sur la table, afin d'attirer l'attention des sorciers, il commença la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Hier, Maugrey a été assassiné pendant un combat contre les Mangemorts. Il avait été assigné à la protection de Poudlard, et a sauvé des centaines de vies durant toute sa carrière. Il a été un des meilleurs combattants pour l'Ordre du Phénix. J'aimerai qu'on fasse une minute de silence en son honneur.

Les morts étaient courants. Chaque jour, ils perdaient un de leurs compatriotes. Pourtant, à chaque fois, même si ce n'était qu'une connaissance, ou un inconnu, la douleur était la même, car ils se battaient pour la même cause. C'est dans un silence religieux qu'ils prièrent intérieurement pour celui qu'on surnommait Fol'Œil. Le coup était dur. Maugrey était l'un des meilleurs aurors qu'ils avaient pu compter parmi eux, et sans lui, le moral était au plus bas. Dumbledore reprit.

- Notre espion a d'assez mauvaises nouvelles pour nous. Voldemort aurait emménagé dans le Manoir Malfoy, et commencerait une tactique pour nous anéantir complètement. Vous savez que nous sommes en infériorité numérique et...

- Vous croyez encore en Rogue? grogna un homme aux cheveux bruns et frisés, une petite barbe foncée autour de la bouche. Il va nous trahir, et je n'ai aucune confiance en lui!

- Sirius! s'indigna une femme rousse, un peu potelée. Si Dumbledore lui fait confiance, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne l'accepterions pas! Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous disputer! Si nous nous ne faisons pas confiance entre nous, qu'allons-nous faire?

- Molly a raison, Patmol. Evitons les chamailleries inutiles, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. La situation est loin d'être à notre avantage et Rogue nous donne des renseignements très utiles, commenta un autre homme, aux traits et habits miséreux.

Ledit Sirius marmonna incompréhensiblement, et le directeur de Poudlard put reprendre.

- Lupin, Molly, merci beaucoup. Je disais donc que nous devons trouver une manière de prendre à revers Voldemort. Jusqu'ici, il est avantagé, et il a le Ministère dans sa main, mais j'ai envoyé quelques membres de l'Ordre chercher des renforts auprès de personnes en qui j'ai confiance.

Il avait au moins l'espoir d'avoir quelques alliées extérieur. Même si la guerre est restée dans l'Angleterre, peut-être que l'arrivée de sorciers américains ou français pouvaient changer quelque chose et leur donner un avantage.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, aussi. J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de tuer définitivement Voldemort, continua-t-il, accordant un sourire à toute l'assemblée, cette fois-ci.

Tous le regardèrent avec surpris, mais aussi espoir. Si Dumbledore avait trouvé le moyen, cela ne serait qu'une question de temps!

- Cependant, je ne peux vous en dire plus. C'est une mission que j'exécuterai moi-même, et qui restera confidentiel jusqu'à la fin. Si je dois vous donner un conseil, cela est inutile d'attaquer Voldemort directement pour le moment, si vous voulez tuer, tuez le serpent.

Ils acquiescèrent, comprenant la gravité de la situation. Un murmure s'éleva, timidement, dans ce silence quelque peu tendu.

- J'ai une question, demanda une femme nommée Marlene McKinnon. Je ne sais pas si c'est indiscret, ou bien tabou, mais je pense que plusieurs personnes autre que moi aimeraient savoir ce qu'il en est à propos de Harry Potter. Est-ce qu'il a réellement existé? C'est bien l'une des seules choses dont nous parlons jamais ici... et certainement le pourquoi nous avons si peu de membres.

Le nom resta en suspend. Dire ou ne pas dire la vérité? Dumbledore soupira, d'un air soudainement las et attristé. Comme tous, elle croyait que Dumbledore avait inventé le mythe du survivant Harry Potter pour redonner espoir. Ils avaient tous eu besoin de croire en quelque chose, après cette impitoyable première guerre, et Harry Potter les avait sauvés. Du moins, jusqu'au jour où ils ont compris que le survivant n'avait été qu'un mensonge par le directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci répondit.

- Je ne peux vous dire la vérité, Miss McKinnon.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'on vous fasse confiance alors que vous nous cachez tout sur tout, ou bien vous en dîtes à peine la moitié? s'énerva Sirius en se levant vivement, faisant tomber sa chaise. Cela ne va que diviser nos rangs! Ils doivent savoir!

- Ce n'est pas une information que nous pouvons dévoiler, fit froidement le directeur de Poudlard.

- Vous ne voulez pas leur avouer que notre déchéance est entièrement due à vos erreurs! continua rageusement Black.

Dumbledore se leva en silence et sortit de la pièce, ne jetant pas un dernier regard sur l'assemblée silencieuse et choquée. Le vieil homme alla directement vers une sombre cheminée, prit une poignée de poudres grises dans un petit pot à côté, et quitta la maison, en criant "Poudlard". Oh oui, il avait fuit. Oui, c'était lâche, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le moral de supporter ce genre de remarque.

Il était réellement contrarié par cette réunion, qui n'avait duré, certes, que quelques minutes mais qui en avait révélé beaucoup trop sur l'état d'esprit de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils s'étaient tous divisés, dans la crainte que l'un d'entre eux soit un espion de leurs ennemis. Et c'était le pire que pouvait espérer Dumbledore. Une troupe divisée était une troupe faible et facile à vaincre.

Il s'avança vers une petite armoire qui s'ouvrit quand il fut à quelques pas d'elle. A l'intérieur se trouvait un bassin de pierre, remplie d'eau. C'était sa pensine. Des fils argentés se mouvaient tranquillement dans l'eau, et sachant que ce qu'il voulait revoir était déjà dedans, il y plongea sa tête, tombant dans une brume blanche.

Celle-ci se dissipa peu à peu, laissant place à une chambre où une femme aux cheveux blonds broussailleux, et de grosses lunettes rondes semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Les yeux exorbités, elle commença à parler d'une voix lente :

_- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..._

Dumbledore se vit la rattraper alors qu'elle allait s'écrouler sur le sol. Il sortit la tête de sa pensine, s'assit avec lassitude sur le petit escalier entourant son bureau. Il la connaissait par coeur, cette prophétie tant il l'avait écoutée.

Ils étaient plus qu'en position de faiblesse, si un miracle ne survenait pas maintenant, ils étaient voués à la défaite. Et c'étaient entièrement de sa faute. Il avait fait une erreur quelque part, et il en était conscient. Il savait laquelle d'ailleurs.

Harry Potter. Ce nom resterait gravé dans sa peau jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Pourquoi rien ne s'était-il passé comme il l'avait pensé? Ce garçon aurait du être le Survivant, et un sorcier puissant. La prophétie le désignait, lui, et personne d'autre. Ses parents étaient d'incroyables sorciers et ils avaient survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres trois fois. Harry Potter devrait être le survivant.

Pourtant, un détail - un plutôt gros - avait changé la donne. Ledit survivant, et l'élu de la prophétie était un cracmol. Combien lui avait-il fallu de temps pour s'en rendre compte et l'accepter? Des années. Jusqu'à la fin, il a espéré une manifestation accidentelle de magie, avant de devoir s'avouer que celui qui avait été choisi dans la prophétie, qui avait battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres à seulement un an, était un cracmol.

De là, il sut que tout allait catastrophique pour lui dans l'avenir, et il avait eu raison. Il avait réussi malgré tout à garder son poste de directeur à Poudlard mais l'opinion publique l'avait descendu, ressortant tout les tréfonds de son enfance, et d'une époque qu'il aurait malheureusement voulu effacer.

Il avait fait énormément d'erreurs, mais celle d'Harry Potter lui fut fatale. Et là, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine guerre, et qu'il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de vaincre Voldemort après des années de recherche, il désespérait. Les prophéties étaient toujours vrais, c'était un fait incontestable. Et même si celle qui l'avait prédit, Sibulle Trelawney avait parfois des prédictions fausses et un comportement excentrique, fascinée par la mort, il ne pouvait douter de la véracité de cette prédiction.

Alors, pourquoi Harry Potter était-il devenu un cracmol? Pourtant, c'est bien lui qui a vaincu Voldemort, et Dumbledore pensait que c'était justement à cause de ce choc que ses pouvoirs avaient disparu. Il ne pouvait avouer au membres de l'Ordre du Phénix cette information. Il préférait qu'ils pensent qu'il était un menteur, que de leur dire que Harry Potter n'a aucun pouvoir magique. Leur révéler l'existence du garçon leur redonnerait espoir, certes, mais il ne pouvait engager un cracmol dans une guerre de sorciers. Il ne tiendrait pas une minute sur un champ de batailles.

Il avait arrêté de surveiller le garçon lorsqu'il avait découvert que celui-ci n'était pas un sorcier. Harry Potter avait été complètement oublié, et son nom quasi haït dans toute l'Angleterre. C'était un point positif, au moins, il était sûr que Voldemort ne s'intéresserait pas à lui, puisqu'il pensait que le survivant n'existait pas. De toute façon, il avait effacé toute trace de son existence. Cependant, Dumbledore n'était pas sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se désintéresse de la prophétie. Il était, comme le directeur, persuadé qu'elles étaient toujours vraies. Il allait chercher qui était le vrai sorcier qui pouvait le combattre, et comme il n'avait pas eu la prophétie complète...

Voldemort ne reculera pas devant rien pour imposer ses idéaux, et c'était ce qui effrayait le plus Dumbledore. Il aurait voulu l'arrêter bien avant. Si seulement il pouvait retourner dans le passé pour ne pas accepter ce jeune homme dans son école... Cela aurait été cruel, mais aussi le meilleur choix qu'il aurait pu faire.

Maintenant qu'il séjournait dans le Manoir Malfoy, Voldemort était quasi-intouchable, déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir normalement, avec les protections du manoir, peu de personnes pouvaient rentrer subtilement. Heureusement que Rogue était là pour, au moins, les prévenir des attaques, et l'aider.

Dumbledore se rendit compte qu'il n'avait le temps de s'apitoyer sur le passé, et qu'il avait une mission à faire. C'était bien d'avoir découvert comment battre Voldemort et comment il était revenu à la vie, mais une question restait.

Combien le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il créé d'horcruxes?

Le directeur eut un certain dégoût en pensant à ce que Voldemort avait fait pour pouvoir se croire invincible. Séparer son âme en fragments et les mettre dans des objets, qui étaient certainement bien protégés. Il avait réussi à savoir le mystère de l'immortalité de Voldemort après avoir réussi à dénicher le véritable souvenir de Slughorn, actuel professeur de potion à Poudlard. Il avait bataillé, et sa patience avait été récompensé.

Il avait essayé de faire une liste pour savoir quels objets utiliserait Voldemort pour y placer un bout de son âme. Cela devait être assez symbolique et Dumbledore avait pensé aux quatre objets symboliques des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Cependant, il était le possesseur de l'épée de Gryffondor et était sûr et certain que cette dernière n'était pas un horcruxe. Il restait le diadème perdu de Serdaigle, la coupe de Poufsouffle, et le médaillon de Serpentard. A savoir où les trouver, le directeur n'en avait aucune idée, mais il était sûr qu'ils étaient cachés dans des endroits qui avaient une signification pour Voldemort. Ce dernier ne laissait jamais rien au hasard.

Peut-être son serpent aussi. Dumbledore avait toujours trouvé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres couvait un peu trop Nagini pour qu'il ne soit qu'un simple serpent. Mais après, le reste? Il avait trouvé cette information beaucoup trop tard, maintenant, il était beaucoup plus dur d'atteindre ces objets qu'avant la réapparition du Lord.

Dumbleodre décida de se replonger à nouveau dans sa pensine. Peut-être qu'un détail dans ses souvenirs lui avait échappé?

* * *

En sortant de la réunion qui avait duré d'interminables d'heures, Draco n'avait qu'une seule envie : fuir loin de cette horreur. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas vraiment gentil avec ses partisans, mais il pensait pas à ce point. Des heures de meurtres et de tortures, de hurlements déchirants et de soumissions complètes. C'était pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait appeler une réunion.

Son père y avait échappé, et heureusement, car Draco n'aurait su retenir sa colère. Peut-être que son père était un con - pardonnez ce langage, mais appelons un chat, un chat - mais il restait son père, et le voir se faire humilier de la sorte devant tout le monde... hors de question!

Un raid avait été prévu dans une ville moldu, pas trés loin d'ici, et presque tout le manoir était vide. Draco pensa que c'était le bon moment pour continuer son plan, et faire un tour à Little Whinging. Le blond se dirigea en direction de sa chambre afin de se changer juste avant de partir.

Il se demandait quelle tenue serait la mieux pour le monde moldu. Il savait que ces derniers portaient beaucoup de pantalons, surtout les hommes. Quel drôle de mode. Les robes étaient beaucoup plus confortables que leur pantalons qu'ils nommaient "jean" .

Il prit un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'un simple pull gris dans son armoire, s'habilla rapidement, avant de transplaner tout aussi vite. Il n'avait aucun temps à perdre, il devait être de retour au petit matin.

A peine arrivé dans le quartier, il sentit que la nuit allait être longue. Il passa rapidement devant les maisons qu'il avait déjà inspecté. Il savait que la soeur de Lily Potter, se nommait Pétunia Evans. Mais il doutait fort que cette Pétunia soit restée non-mariée jusqu'ici... Il était donc obligé de regarder toutes les boîtes aux lettres, et comme beaucoup ne mettait que le nom de famille, d'entrer par effraction chez ces personnes pour chercher Harry Potter -s'il existait réellement.

C'était pas faute d'avoir cherché quelque chose. Il n'avait même pas trouvé l'acte de naissance de Harry Potter, et encore moins un acte de décès. C'est comme si ce garçon n'avait vraiment jamais existé. Mais Draco soupçonnait Dumbledore d'être derrière tout ça. Pourquoi mettre autant de temps pour effacer l'existence complète d'une personne? On ne cachait que ce que l'on voulait protéger, n'est-ce pas?

Puis, après la conversation qu'il avait intercepté entre Dumbledore et le Professeur McGonagall, il ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir de doute. C'était d'ailleurs de cette conversation qu'était né son intérêt pour Harry Potter. Puisqu'il était vivant - du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait compris - pourquoi n'était-il pas avec eux?

Il ne trouva rien de concluant dans les premières maisons visitées. Sauf une maison qui était remplie de chat où il a cru qu'il allait mourir tellement il y en avait! Il continua son excursion nocturne, en entrant, cette fois-ci dans le numéro 4 Privet Drive, la famille Dursley. D'un_ alohomora _il ouvrit la porte, et à peine franchit-il les portes de la maison, qu'il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. De la magie.

Les sorciers pouvaient sentir la magie. Du moins, dans des endroits où la magie était rare ou quasi-inexistante, car dans le monde sorcier, la magie était tellement présente qu'on ne la sentait plus. Mais dans les endroits moldus cela était beaucoup plus remarquable, et pouvait servir, par exemple pour retrouver des objets magiques qui s'étaient retrouvés chez les moldus. Ici, il y avait bien eu de la magie. Elle était trés étrange. Brute. Magie accidentelle? se demanda Draco. Peut-être qu'un futur sorcier vivait ici...

Il s'avança dans le couloir, prudemment. Pourtant, rien ne paraissait magique dans cette maison, mais il la sentait. Elle était d'ailleurs plus présente dans des endroits que d'autres. Il suivit l'aura et arriva devant le placard sous l'escalier. Draco fronça les sourcils. Qui est-ce qui pouvait être caché de magique dedans? En ouvrant silencieusement la porte, ce qu'il vit le choqua.

Le placard était vide, mais la présence de couvertures, et d'un miteux matelas, ne laissait aucun doute qu'une personne dormait ici. Des vêtements étaient rangés dans la petite étagère derrière, avec de nombreux cahiers et divers objets que Draco remarqua abîmés et vieux. Comment des moldus pouvaient-ils laissé quelque dormir là-dedans? C'était inhumain! Un humain n'était pas comme un elfe de maison!

De plus, cette personne semblait magique, et Draco ne doutait pas qu'elle deviendrait une sorcière. Il fouilla un peu le placard - remarquant que l'ampoule avait explosé : des vêtements très très grand et usés, pour garçon, des paires de lunettes rondes tout aussi vieilles... Comment ces moldus avaient-il traités ce gosse pendant toutes ces années?

Il quitta le placard, et visita un peu la maison. Il y avait de nombreuses photos d'un jeune homme assez dodu, mais Draco se doutait que ce soit le garçon qui vivait sous l'escalier. Il tomba sur une photo de famille où avec la baleine - surnom qui le représentait assez bien, se trouvait sûrement ses parents. Pas plus moche qu'eux, il n'y avait pas, ricanait intérieurement le sorcier.

Il entendit des pas derrières lui, et n'eut pas le temps de se cacher qu'un hurlement aigu vint lui casser les oreilles. Il lança un _stupéfix_ et la personne s'immobilisa aussitôt. Il remarqua que c'était le jeune homme assez gros présent dans toutes les photos de la maison. Il était beaucoup plus laid en vrai qu'en photo d'ailleurs. Cependant, Draco n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir, il entendait des pas dans le couloir de l'étage, il lança un sortilège d'oubliettes, annula le _stupéfix_ et transplana aussitôt en dehors de la maison.

* * *

Harry rentrait rapidement chez lui après avoir réussi à s'éclipser de chez Peter - heureusement qu'il avait un sommeil assez profond. Il n'aimait pas trop se balader en plein milieu de la nuit, surtout depuis son accident, mais il aimait encore moins voir un médecin, et il avait profité de ce moment d'inattention pour rentrer chez lui. Il finirait la nuit dans le jardin, bien caché derrière un bosquet, et éviterait Peter pendant un petit moment pour éviter sa colère.

Il se sentait plutôt calme en ce moment et espérait que cet apaisement dure encore longtemps. Il n'était pas encore prêt à supporter ce genre de rêve - ou de vision? Il ne savait pas vraiment qualifier ce qu'il a vu. Il savait qu'aller chez son oncle et sa tante ne serait que source de stress mais il ne voulait pas embêter Peter et il n'avait nul part où aller. C'était malheureux à dire, mais c'était la triste réalité.

Arrivé au 4 Privet Drive, il tenta néanmoins d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, espérant un oubli de sa tante. Avec chance, la porte s'ouvrit. Il entra silencieusement, et fut surpris de voir Dudley allongé sur le sol, évanoui, et au même moment, son oncle descendre les escaliers et voir son fils inerte.

- Pétunia! hurla-t-il. Pétunia! Vite, appelle les pompiers!

Pétunia descendit rapidement les marches, elle aussi, pour voir ce qui provoquait la panique chez son mari, et elle faillit à son tour tourner de l'oeil en voyant son "Dudlynouchet" étendu sur le sol. Harry se demandait alors s'il avait le temps de sortir et de fuir au plus vite. Parce qu'à tout les coups, c'était sur lui que cette histoire allait retomber! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il arrive avant que son oncle ne voit son cousin? Malheureusement pour lui, Vernon le remarqua alors qu'il reculait vers la porte d'entrée et sauta brusquement sur lui.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE? vociféra-t-il en le secouant.

- R-rien, bégaya le brun, sonné. Je viens juste de rentrer.

- J'avais fermé la porte, rétorqua sèchement sa tante. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à notre fils?

- Elle était ouverte, tenta Harry, désespérément. J'ai rien fait! J'le jure! J'suis arrivé, il était comme ça!

- Espèce de sale petit menteur! pesta son oncle, en resserrant sa poigne sur lui. Je te l'avais dit, Pétunia! Je te l'avais dit! Il va nous causer que des malheurs!

Harry sentit l'agacement et la colère monter en lui, et allait riposter mais un grognement venant de Dudley détourna l'attention de Vernon, et il se précipita sur son fils qui se réveillait.

- Dudley! Est-ce que tout va bien?

Le garçon hocha la tête, alors qu'il regardait curieusement autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? se demanda-t-il, alors qu'il se relevait avec l'aide de sa mère.

- C'est lui, hein? Il t'a attaqué, c'est ça? rugit Vernon.

- J-je sais pas. Je m'en souviens plus, fit Dudley, distraitement. Maman, j'ai faim, pleurnicha-t-il.

- Oh mon Dudly! Viens avec moi, maman va te préparer ton plat préféré!

Harry fronça les sourcils. Dudley avait perdu la mémoire? Du moins, il avait oublié le pourquoi du comment était-il arrivé au rez-de-chaussé. Vernon le fusilla du regard, avant de dire dangereusement.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, mon garçon! J'en ai assez d'avoir un monstre comme toi sous mon toit!

Il partit dans la cuisine rejoindre sa femme et son fils. Harry était assez surpris du comportement presque _gentil_ de son oncle. Pas de placard? Pas de punition? Juste des menaces? Il repensa au fait que Dudley avait eu une perte de mémoire. C'était comme lui. Il s'était réveillé, dans la rue, sans savoir comment il était arrivé dans une rue où il n'allait jamais et ne se souvenant de rien des minutes juste avant son évanouissement.

C'était loin d'être une coïncidence, Harry en était sûr. En retournant dans son placard, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Quelqu'un avait fouillé dans ses affaires, le brun en était sûr. Il n'était pas un maniaque de la propreté mais avec la petite place qu'il avait, il était assez ordonné, et là, tout était presque dérange et rien n'était à sa place. Sa tante ne nettoyait jamais son placard, et Vernon et Dudley y allait encore moins.

Un doute s'installa en Harry. Et si quelqu'un était rentré chez eux? Et si c'était à cause de cette personne que Dudley avait perdu la mémoire? Peut-être même que la même personne était la cause de la sienne?

C'était impossible pourtant! On ne pouvait pas faire perdre la mémoire à quelqu'un! L'hypnose peut-être... Le brun repensa aux événements étranges des derniers jours et se demanda si tout cela n'avait pas un rapport... Une chose était sûre, quelque était rentré chez eux, ce qui expliquerait la porte ouverte, et le petit bazar dans son placard, et peut-être Dudley et son trou de mémoire.

S'allongeant sur son lit après avoir remit un peu d'ordres, il repensa au rêve qu'il avait fait quand il s'était évanoui chez Peter. Il avait été dans la peau de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui faisait du mal aux gens, à cause d'un bout de bois. Harry ne savait pas son imagination aussi florissante, déjà que les motos et balais volants lui semblaient étranges, mais alors ça... ça dépassait l'entendement.

Il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui avait réellement torturé cette personne à l'aide de la baguette en bois. Il frissonna d'horreur en pensant à la satisfaction qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Non! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait ressenti ça, mais l'autre! Mais ne dit-on pas que les rêves sont ce que l'on ne dit pas? Est-ce qu'il avait une autre personnalité qui rêvait de faire du mal aux gens? Était-il fou? Il en avait peur.

Il se souvenait particulièrement d'un visage haineux venant d'un garçon de son âge, blond. Est-ce que le cerveau pouvait créer des visages? Il avait toujours pensé que non. Il était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu cette personne, et pourtant, son visage lui semblait si détaillé dans son esprit qu'il ne pouvait penser que ce garçon existait seulement en rêve.

A vrai dire, il n'était sûr de rien. Il était fou. C'était ça la vérité. Complètement fou.

* * *

Draco s'était caché juste en face de la maison, derrière un petit bosquet. Juste après son départ, un garçon était rentré dans la maison. Le blond n'avait pu voir son visage mais il était sûr que c'était celui qui dormait dans le placard sous l'escalier. Quelque chose clochait cependant. Le garçon lui semblait un peu trop âgé pour faire de la magie accidentelle. Il semblait avoir au moins quinze ans, et les pouvoirs se manifestaient quand ils étaient bien plus jeunes!

Grâce aux oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux Weasley - ils étaient fort pratiques ces deux-là parfois! - il avait pu entendre ce que disaient la famille Dursley à l'intérieur. Un homme hurlait et insultait celui que Draco pensait être un sorcier, de monstre. Le blond eut un peu de culpabilité en se disant que ce garçon était tenu coupable d'une chose qui était entièrement de sa faute. Mais, apparemment, ces gens l'accusaient toujours de tout et ces insultes semblaient habituelles. Il avait aussi sentit un sorte de pic de magie à l'intérieur de la maison. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que c'était. C'était toujours la même magie aussi brute, mais il était étrange qu'il la sente aussi bien.

Qui était réellement ce garçon? Quelque chose clochait dans cette maison, et Draco allait découvrir quoi, quitte à laisser Harry Potter de côté.

* * *

**Une review fait plaisir et encourage l'auteur! ~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.

**Blabla inutile (ou pas) de l'auteur :** Chapitre 6 is here! Au départ, j'avais entièrement écrit le chapitre et c'était le rencontre entre Draco et Harry... mais finalement, trouvant que ça ne collait pas à l'histoire, et que ça devenait trop rapide, j'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre complet rien que pour vous! Je sais, vous êtes encore frustré parce qu'ils ne se sont pas vraiment rencontré, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est la semaine prochaine ça! (j'vous fais du spoil en plus!)

Je me suis éclatée à écrire le premier passage de ce chapitre, et bien qu'il fut long et dur (surtout pardonnez les fautes, il est minuit et demi, j'ai pas le courage de relire!) j'ai réussi!

Vous êtes pressés d'être la semaine prochaine pour enfin stopper cette frustration? Moi aussi! Une bonne lecture à tous et encore mille merci pour toutes vos reviews!

* * *

Draco n'était pas loin de péter un plomb. Non seulement il était perdu dans la campagne, sous une averse torrentielle mais il était aussi complètement sale de la tête aux pieds. Si ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas vraiment super important pour sa survie – et celle du monde magique aussi, mais bon... d'abord la sienne – il aurait fait un carnage dans les environs.

Après la découverte mystérieuse du jeune homme du placard sous l'escalier – surnom qui lui convenait parfaitement, en attente de son nom – il avait décidé de faire des recherches sur lui, et il n'avait absolument rien trouvé. C'était bien sa veine. Il se sentait incroyablement chanceux! En attente de chance, il avait donc choisi de le surveiller et de l'épier dans ses moindres mouvements, jusqu'à tenter une approche.

Cependant, suite aux diverses surveillances menées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres – il ne savait pourquoi - le blond avait décidé de se concentrer sur son premier objectif : Harry Potter.

C'était beaucoup plus discret et facile de se rendre aux archives du Ministère en prétextant une envie d'apprendre pour devenir un futur Mangemort parfait que de se rendre à Privet Drive pour un jeune homme inconnu en voie à devenir sorcier!

Heureusement pour lui, c'étaient des bonnes nouvelles. Il avait découvert, après beaucoup de recherches, du veritaserum, et quelques sortilèges d'oubliettes, que le gardien de Poudlard avait fait parti des personnes qui avait cachées Harry Potter. Sachant le demi-géant particulièrement naïf et influençable, il avait décidé de lui rendre une petite visite. Oubliant légèrement où vivait le gardien pendant les grandes vacances... c'est-à-dire en plein milieu de nulle part !

Il était assez agacé de ne pas pouvoir transplaner. Pourquoi – et comment ? - cet imbécile de Hagrid avait-il pu créer une barrière anti-transplanage ? C'était à se demander s'il sait où il habitait !

De toute façon, il finirait bien par trouver sa foutue cabane – il ne le voyait pas habiter dans une maison – il n'y avait rien à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'est en voyant de la lumière au loin que Draco put enfin se rassurer. Il était temps qu'il le trouve quand même !

Arrivé sous le petit perron en bois, il regarda l'état de sa magnifique et coûteuse veste anti-pluie. Ruinée ! Et elle lui avait coûté une fortune ! Draco se promit que ce gros balourd allait lui rembourser. Il regarda rapidement dans son sac si tout ce qu'il avait besoin était en place et s'il n'y avait aucune cassure... Sinon, plan foutu, et pas de réponses ! En conséquence... une veste ruinée pour rien.

Heureusement pour lui, tout était parfaitement intact et il sonna donc enfin à la porte de la chaumière en bois, tremblant de froid – avec un peu d'exagération, mais c'était fait exprès ! Il entendit des pas lourds arriver vers la porte et pour la première fois depuis le début de son excursion il bénit son état quelque peu horrible. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus crédible ! Il espérait qu'il était seul parce que deux personnes à berner, et à manipuler, c'était beaucoup plus difficile.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme très grand et imposant. De longs cheveux noirs et emmêlés entourés, ainsi qu'une énorme barbe broussailleuse et foncée, encadrés des petits yeux noirs. Arrivé avec un sourire, il le perdit immédiatement quand il vit Draco. Il braqua immédiatement un parapluie rose sur lui.

- Un Mangemort ! Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici Malfoy ? tonna-t-il.

Le blond faillit ricaner mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment vu la situation, et son instinct lui disait que ce parapluie n'était pas vraiment un parapluie... Il prit donc une moue triste, fatiguée et surtout à faire pitié !

- Je suis terriblement désolé de vous déranger mais... je suis seul... J-je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'être un Mangemort et maintenant que j'ai défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Je suis seul !

- Pourquoi je devrai te croire? se méfia-t-il.

Pourquoi il était aussi méfiant cet imbécile, pesta Draco intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas être naïf comme d'habitude? Le blond se rappela alors qu'ils étaient en pleine guerre - bien qu'il soit à l'écart pour le moment - et qu'il était l'un de ses ennemis.

- Je vous conjure de me croire! J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour vous voir, parce que je n'avais personne chez qui aller... J'ai froid et je me sens horriblement sale! Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît!

Il vit Hagrid baisser légèrement son parapluie rose et le regarder avec hésitation avant de se décaler de l'entrée, et de bégayer :

- Entre... Je vais prévenir Dumbledore.

- NON! s'écria Draco, avant de murmurer faiblement. J'aimerai qu'on soit seul un moment s'il-vous-plaît...

Dieu qu'il se maudissait de se montrer ainsi devant une telle personne. Draco se dit qu'il était vraiment bête ce gardien, et que s'il était un tant soit peu intelligent, il saurait qu'un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais, et reste toujours fier... même si son propre père le renie!

En entrant dans la pièce principale, il fut dégoûtée de l'aspect paysan. Heureusement qu'il ne restait que quelques heures - même moins, il fallait qu'il aille vite. Il sortit sa baguette - et vit Hagrid se tendre à ce geste, en le guettant - et lança un sort de séchage et de nettoyage. Il pleura intérieurement les restes de traces de boues sur sa luxueuse cape, et s'assit dans l'un des grands fauteuils qui ornaient la pièce, près du feu.

Même si c'était dans un décor médiocre, un feu était toujours aussi bon!

- Hum, toussota Hagrid en s'asseyant en face de lui, avec deux tasses. C'est du chocolat chaud, tu en veux?

Draco accepta poliment, bien qu'il détestait le chocolat chaud. Il sentait qu'Hagrid était assez gêné et ne savait que dire. Il s'en fichait complètement, il réfléchissait plutôt à un moyen d'en arriver à l'étape supérieure.

- Raconte-moi un peu ce qu'il s'est passé? tenta le demi-géant.

Le blond fit une mine triste, avant de commencer, tremblotant.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait m'envoyer en mission pour torturer des moldus... Mais moi je ne veux pas! Je ne veux pas voir des gens souffrir!

Il aurait du sérieusement penser à se lancer dans une carrière d'acteur. Il renifla des fausses larmes, et reprit.

- Ils m'ont torturé, obligé... J'ai été victime de tant de choses que je ne peux dire tellement cela me fait mal encore! J'ai réussi à m'enfuir grâce à mon seul courage! Je ne savais où aller... et je me suis souvenu de votre adresse! Alors je suis arrivé chez vous...

Il avait préféré faire une histoire globale que plutôt détailler complètement et se perdre dans ses mensonges. Il vit Hagrid verser quelques larmes, et se sentit fier d'avoir tant de talent.

- Je suis désolé d-de pleurer comme ça, fit-il en se mouchant. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça! Je te croyais si arrogant, méchant... comme ton père! Que vas-tu faire maintenant?

Draco serra les dents sur les dernières phrases. Il n'était pas arrogant du tout, et encore moins méchant! Il pensait juste à ses intérêts premiers. Il occulta volontairement la dernière question, ne voulant pas avoir des réponses qui amèneraient à d'autre questions.

- J'ai ramené quelque chose pour notre réconfort à tous les deux, Monsieur Hagrid, fit-il en sortant les bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu. Le meilleur de la cave de mon père! Cela lui fera une rage en plus, ricana-t-il, jaune.

Hagrid rigola un peu et sortit deux verres.

- Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu pour se remonter le moral! J'ai fait la même chose quand mon Norbert a du partir loin de moi, ou quand Buck a du être tué...

Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas entamé son premier vers! En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop bavard sur sa propre vie sous l'effet du veritaserum, il lui versa un bon verre de Whisky. Il eut une petite frayeur en voyant Hagrid hésiter avant de le boire, mais fut soulager en le regardant l'avaler cul-sec. Il but une gorgée de son verre, dont il avait fait bien attention de prendre de l'autre bouteille - celle sans potion.

Un verre... deux verres... trois verres... Il ne fallut que très peu de temps avant qu'Hagrid ne commencer à dire n'importe quoi et à divaguer complètement.

- Et puis... couic! Il est moooooort! Mon pauvre Aragog! ARAGOOOOG! pleura Hagrid à chaude larmes. Tous morts!

Draco, supportant de moins en moins son comportement, décida qu'il était temps de passer à la casserole pour ce pauvre gardien de Poudlard.

- Hagrid... J'ai quelques questions pour vous. Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à me répondre?

- Ouiiiiii, chouina le demi-géant, les larmes pleins les yeux.

- Trés bien... Est-ce qu'Harry Potter est vivant?

- Harry? Vivant? J'en sais rien moi! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu... c'était qu'un petit bébé... un tout tout tout petit bébé. Juste après... le méchant là... il tue Lily et James... LILYYYYYY, sanglota-t-il de nouveau. Puis... puis... puis il avait cet énorme cicatrice sur son front. Cette moche cicatrice en éclair! C'était à cause de lui! Méchant!

Draco nota mentalement cet indice. Harry Potter avait donc une cicatrice en forme d'éclair suite à l'accident avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Et maintenant? insista Draco, en perdant patience.

- On l'a mis dans un endroit sûr, hocha vigoureusement Hagrid de la tête. Très très très sûr. Aucun méchants Mangemorts ne pouvaient venir le chercher!

- Où? HAGRID! hurla Draco, en accourant près de ce dernier en le voyant s'endormir. Espèce d'abruti! Dis-moi où vous avez caché Harry Potter!

- Grr, ronchonna le demi-géant, s'endormant pour de bon.

Le blond pestiféra contre le gardien qui ne savait pas tenir l'alcool. Il pouvait pas être un peu moins bavard et sentimental aussi? Il reprit ses affaires, en s'assurant qu'il n'avait absolument rien laissé. Même les bouteilles devaient être reprises. Il nettoya les verres et les rangea, avant d'en sortir un propre et d'y verser un verre d'Idromel, à moitié, en buvant même un peu pour que le verre soit un peu sali. Tout devait être parfait.

Il regarda Hagrid avec pitié, et se répéta qu'il était vraiment beaucoup trop naïf pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Si ce dernier s'entourait de personnes aussi bête que le gardien, comment pouvaient-ils gagner? Il avait été si facile pour Draco de savoir ce qu'il voulait - enfin pratiquement. Il leva sa baguette vers lui et prononça le sortilège d'oubliette qu'il connaissait plus que par coeur à présent. Après ça, il sortit de la maison, et repartit vers une zone où il pourrait transplaner.

Sa cape anti-pluie était définitivement foutue et irréparable.

* * *

Harry, tout essoufflé, s'arrêta. Il n'avait jamais eu autant peur de toute sa vie de Peter. Ce dernier avait tellement l'air en colère qu'Harry avait cru qu'il allait le tuer rien qu'en le regardant. Il avait préféré prendre les jambes à son cou, et fuir le plus vite possible. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Il ne voulait pas de l'inquiétude de son ami, il en avait déjà bien assez avec la sienne!

Il était en plein milieu de la forêt qui abordait Little Whinging. Il était très loin de la cabane, mais il s'en fichait un peu car c'était justement ce qu'il voulait. Il ne venait jamais dans ce coin, mais il avait l'air d'être tranquille. Il s'assit, adossé à un tronc d'arbre.

La solitude lui convenait bien plus qu'autre chose ces derniers temps, et ses amis l'avaient définitivement compris. Sauf Peter. Ce dernier tenait trop à lui et en avait un peu trop vu. Si seulement il n'était pas allé chez lui! Il aurait du se planquer quelque part et attendre d'aller mieux. S'il fallait qu'il voit des médecins pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était entrain de devenir fou non merci!

La perte de mémoire de Dudley n'avait pas eu de conséquences sur ce dernier, au contraire du brun

Harry avait essayé de questionner son cousin, mais il n'arriva à rien. Il était sûr et certain que c'était la même sorte de perte de mémoire. Harry passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque aussi, afin de faire des recherches sur ce sujet, mais aussi l'hypnose, et les cicatrices. Il lui avait semblé bizarre que cette dernière se soit mise à saigner soudainement au bout de 16 ans.

Il sortit une cigarette et son briquet de sa poche, les yeux dans le vague, et l'alluma rapidement. Il avait beau être beaucoup plus apaisé ces deux derniers jours, il n'en restait pas moins assez susceptible et colérique. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il évitait particulièrement les Dursley qui lui cachaient des choses, ce qu'il ne supportait pas. Du coup, il avait essayé de faire sa propre investigation de son côté.

Il avait fait une soudaine découverte en fouillant dans le grenier de sa maison. Un carton entier de vieilles photos de la famille Evans, et il avait pu admirer le tendre visage de sa mère. Il en avait été très ému et avait gardé quelques photos. Ses yeux ressemblaient tant à ceux de sa mère... Il avait trouvé ça tellement troublant mais aussi si réconfortant de voir qu'elle avait bien été sa mère un jour, qu'elle avait existé, qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et bercé...

Il avait trouvé étrange qu'il n'y en avait aucune d'elle juste après son entrée au collège, mais connaissant sa tante, il se doutait qu'elle n'avait même pas connaissance de ces photos au grenier, et qu'elle avait sûrement jeté le reste. La seule qui restait était celle qui datait juste avant sa rentrée, où elle était avec un garçon assez sombre, et vêtu d'habits trop grands pour lui. Ils avaient l'air heureux, et Harry avait eu un coup de coeur pour cette photo qu'il gardait précieusement avec lui, à présent.

C'était une sorte de réconfort pour lui, parce qu'il avait beau être plus tranquille, il était à présent en proie à de violents cauchemars. Et il se demandait c'était quoi le pire... faire des choses étranges ou avoir peur de dormir parce qu'il torturait et assassinait des gens dans son sommeil?

Il ne comprenait véritablement pas son obsession pour cette autre vie, cette autre personne. Son imagination était bien pire qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Il était sûr que s'il croisait les gens qu'il voyait dans ses rêves, il les reconnaîtrait. Mais là était le problème de Harry... Est-ce qu'ils existaient réellement ou c'était seulement une invention complètement loufoque et qu'il pouvait aller directement se rendre dans un asile?

- _Manger..._

Harry se retourna violemment. Il n'y avait personne. En plus de tout ça, il entendait des voix? C'était le pompon!

- _Manger... oeufs..._

Il avait la sensation d'avoir déjà entendu ce genre de voix, de sifflements quelque part mais il ne saurait dire où. Il tourna sur lui-même cherchant la provenance de la voix, et s'arrêta quand il vit du mouvement dans un tas de feuilles juste devant lui. Muni d'un bout de bois, il s'approcha lentement.

- _Chaud... _

Les mots venaient réellement de ce tas de feuilles, et Harry espérait plus que tout au monde voir une personne apparaître soudainement en rigolant pour dire que c'était une blague. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait se cacher là-dedans?

Alors qu'il allait frapper d'un seul coup avec le bâton, un petit serpent sortit rapidement de sa cachette et il recula précipitamment.

-_ Espèce d'humain imbécile! Tu allais tuer mes enfants! Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien! _

Le brun écarquilla les yeux de stupeurs en se rendant compte qu'il comprenait ce que le serpent disait.

- Non, Harry, tu deviens complètement fou. Un serpent ne sait pas parler! Tu ne peux pas comprendre un serpent!

Le serpent se stoppa soudainement dans ses mouvements et s'approcha de lui.

- _Vous parlez ma langue? _

_- Les serpents n'ont pas de langue! Je suis fou. Je parle normalement là!_

_- Vous n'êtes pas fou, vous avez juste une particularité. Vous êtes entrain de parler ma langue mais vous ne vous en rendez pas compte._

_- Quelle particularité! Je parle aux serpents! _Oh putain.

C'est en disant ce dernier mot qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment changé de langue. Il avait vraiment parlé à un serpent. Celui-ci le regarda curieusement avant de repartir dans son tas de feuille, sans plus d'explications.

Il avait réellement parlé à un serpent et ça l'effrayait. Une semaine qu'il se disait qu'il est fou, mais qu'il pensait vraiment que ça allait s'arranger... mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire quand on avait tenu une conversation avec un serpent?

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, soudainement paniqué par cette découverte de lui-même. Il était complètement cinglé, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il allait se mettre une claque avant qu'un détail ne l'interpelle : dans ses rêves, il avait un serpent. Celui-qui-était-lui-mais-pas-vraiment parlait à son serpent qui se nommait Nagini.

Le brun était à la limite de s'arracher les cheveux. Il était entrain de sous-entendre que ce qu'il voyait dans ses rêves étaient vrais! Sauf que la magie n'existait pas! Les baguettes magiques, les méchants sorciers, tout ça, c'était son imagination bizarroïde qui lui jouait des tours.

Il se releva rapidement et se remit à courir dans une direction quelconque. Il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire. Il allait rentrer dans son placard, et dormir. Non, pas dormir. Ne rien faire. Il allait prendre un magasine de sa tante et le lire entièrement. Même les phrases inutiles. C'était inutile, mais c'était une activité normale.

* * *

Après avoir fait un rapide tour dans son Manoir, s'être changé, et rassuré sa mère, Draco était de retour au 4 Privet Drive. Après sa mission Harry Potter, c'était au tour du jeune homme du placard sous l'escalier. Il espérait vraiment trouver son nom ce soir, sinon, il tenterait une approche directe. Il était installé juste sous la fenêtre du salon où il avait une vue imprenable sur tout le rez-de-chaussé, caché par un sortilège de désillusion. Le jeune homme n'était pas rentré et Draco s'était arrangé à pouvoir scruter la porte d'entrée en attendant de voir le mystérieux brun.

En attendant, il était obligé de supporter les conversations de ces imbéciles, à cause des oreilles à rallonge des Weasley.

- Je trouve que Harley devrait sérieusement arrêter de se prendre pour ce qu'elle n'est pas. Elle est loin d'être la plus belle! critiquait Mrs Dursley, en regardant un énième épisode de sa série télé préférée.

- Regarde Mr Chopper, ricanait Vernon, en jetant un coup d'oeil à travers la véranda. Toujours entrain de se pavaner.

- Quel con ce voisin! Il a encore mal coupé les haies! On va faire comment pour avoir le prix du plus beau jardin du village? pestait Pétunia.

- Au fait, il est où le gosse?

Draco se retenu de leur lancer un sort. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'appeler pas son prénom, par le caleçon de Merlin?

- Aucune idée, et c'est tant mieux pour nous! S'il pouvait se perdre en chemin, ça serait génial!

- T'as totalement raison, ma Pétunia! Surtout après ce qu'il est devenu!

- Vernon, gronda sa femme, en lui faisant des gestes pour le faire taire. Ne parle de ça ici! Dudly pourrait nous entendre.

- Comme s'il ne savait pas que son cousin était anormal... C'est déjà un pd et en plus il faut qu'il devienne comme eux!

Le blond écoutait maintenant la conversation avec attention. Alors comme ça, ils connaissaient l'existence du monde magique? Le jeune homme avait-il des antécédents sorciers? Cela expliquerait tout!

- Pour l'instant, il reste discret alors ne lui dit rien. Nous devons le garder jusqu'à sa majorité, et après dehors!

- Encore un an! Un an avec un tel monstre sous notre toit!

Draco ricanait jaune. C'était assez spécial pour lui d'entendre ça. On avait toujours dénigré les moldues et né-moldus devant lui, mais là, c'était les sorciers qui étaient insultés. Le dénigrement existait aussi de leur côté et pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco venait de comprendre ce qu'était le rabaissement. Il n'imaginait même pas le calvaire qu'avait du vivre le jeune homme.

A savoir maintenant s'il fallait le faire rentrer maintenant dans le monde magique ou pas... Il ne savait pas encore. C'était encore compliqué pour lui... La guerre faisait rage, et il ne voulait pas de victime en plus.

Une porte d'entrée claqua et le jeune homme rentra dans la pièce essoufflé. C'était la première fois que le blond pouvait le voir autrement que dans la nuit et il ne fut pas tellement surpris par son aspect chétif. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne devait être traité avec guère plus de considération qu'un elfe de maison. Mrs Dursley le regarda dédaigneusement avant de retourner à son feuilleton.

Le brun les ignora complètement et lui aussi. Il prit quelque chose dans le frigo avant de retourner dans le couloir, pour rejoindre son placard. Draco fut déçu de ne pas avoir eu un peu plus de renseignements. Il avait l'impression que de le suivre ici était vraiment inutile puisqu'il restait quasiment tout le temps dans son placard.

- Il devait certainement fuir d'une bagarre! Quel lâche! commenta Pétunia en jetant un regard dans le couloir. Au fait... Marge arrive bien demain soir, n'est-ce pas? continua-t-elle en souriant cette fois-ci.

- Oui! Et j'aimerai bien que l'autre ne soit pas là, elle va être de mauvaise humeur sinon, ronchonna-t-il.

- Il retourne travailler demain! Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

- Bien, qu'il aille travailler! Il est toujours au O'Children?

- Hum, hum, acquiesça Mrs Dursley.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment un gérant comme le O'Children peut accepter de telles personnes dans leurs employés!

Le blond décida d'arrêter l'ennuyeuse conversation et de repartir chez lui, comprenant qu'il n'apprendra rien de plus aujourd'hui. Il transplana directement chez lui, et fut surpris de trouver son hall complètement vide de personne. Il profita de l'occasion pour se rendre le plus vite possible dans sa chambre et de faire en sorte que sa mère ne se rende pas compte que l'illusion qui était dans son lit entrain de dormir n'est pas lui.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre, jetant sa cape dans son armoire, et se coucha dans son lit, complètement épuisé par sa journée, mais plus ou moins satisfait. Il avait apprit quand même quelques nouveaux indices à propos de Harry Potter et c'était une excellente nouvelle selon lui. Cependant, trouver un jeune homme qui avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Pour la première fois, Draco se demanda si Harry Potter n'avait pas changé de nom. C'était une hypothèse plus que plausible et il se promit de l'approfondir. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et il se redressa un peu plus correctement, avant de l'autoriser à rentrer. Quand il vit son père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres rentrer dans sa chambre, il sortit de son lit et alla les saluer comme il se doit.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, père, maître? fit-il en gardant son dégoût pour lui.

- J'ai appris que tu t'investissais beaucoup dans ton apprentissage théorique au Ministère, Draco... commença le Lord.

- Oui, maître. Pour mon apprentissage mais aussi pour ma culture... Je m'intéresse beaucoup au droit, et j'ai pensé qu'un diplomate pourrait toujours servir dans vos rangs.

L'excuse avait été longuement préparé par Draco et, heureusement, n'était pas totalement fausse. Son père le regardait avec un sourire, satisfait de voir son fils se soumettre enfin à ses bons vouloirs.

- Excellente initiative Draco... Je vais te laisser le temps encore d'apprendre un peu plus...

- Vous êtes trop bon, maître.

- Néanmoins... j'ai déjà une mission pour toi que je te donnerai en temps voulu. Je suis sûr que tu seras le plus apte à la faire...

- Je suis impatient de savoir quel honneur vous m'avez fait, répondit platement le bond.

- Bon garçon! Je te laisse avec ton fils, Lucius.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit de la pièce, laissant le père et le fils entre eux.

- Je suis content que tu aies pris une décision, Draco. La bonne décision.

- Je ne saurai vous décevoir, père.

- Je pense que si tu réussis la mission prochaine que le maître va te donner, il te marquera... Ce sera un grand honneur pour toi, et il faudra le remercier avec énormément de respect.

- Oui, père.

- Je te laisse à tes affaires. Au revoir.

Draco le salua sèchement et put enfin se décontracter quand il fut seul. C'était le principal problème quand on cachait des choses. On avait peur que tout soit découvert, et on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. A qui pouvait-il dire tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à propos d'une personne qu'on croyait seulement être une légende et un mensonge? Est-ce qu'une personne s'est autant investi que lui dans ces recherches ou bien les sorciers ont tellement haït Harry Potter qu'ils l'ont complètement occulté de leurs esprits?

Le blond décida de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil et de reprendre le tout demain. Il pouvait paraître confiant mais la peur était présente malgré tout.

* * *

Lorsque Dumbledore arriva dans la petite chaumière de Hagrid, il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Mise à part Hagrid qui dormait à point fermé, tout était trop propre. Il n'insinuait pas que le gardien de Poudlard était un homme sale, mais il avait des mauvaises habitudes... comme laisser traîner ses affaires partout. Et là, il n'y avait rien. La maison était propre. Un peu trop.

Et puis... Hagrid qui dormait alors qu'il savait qu'il allait venir, c'était encore plus qu'anormal. Il remarqua le verre à moitié-vide et la bouteille d'Idromel sur la table basse du salon, près de la cheminée.

Remarquable mise en scène, se dit intérieurement le professeur Dumbledore.

Le verre et la bouteille était mis en avant, sans trop être évident non plus. Malheureusement pour la personne qui avait tenté de les berner, Dumbledore connaissait trop Hagrid pour ne savoir comment il se comportait. Il prit la bouteille d'Idromel et regarda le contenu.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura Dumbledore, soudainement plus inquiet.

Quelqu'un avait profité de la naïveté de Hagrid pour le faire boire et lui faire avouer des choses qu'il ne voulait certainement pas. Mais cette personne avait du utiliser ses propres bouteilles, et juste avant de partir prendre une bouteille de la réserve de Hagrid, pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Cependant, cette personne n'avait pas pensé à vider un peu plus la bouteille pour faire croire à une vraie beuverie. La bouteille était quasi-pleine et Dumbledore était sûr que ce qui manquait était dans le contenu du verre.

Le directeur se pencha un peu sur Hagrid pour sentir quelque chose. Il reconnut l'odeur du Whisky Pur Feu. Il secoua doucement Hagrid pour le réveiller, et celui-ci le regarda ensommeillé.

- Avez-vous eu un invité, Hagrid? le questionna-t-il anodinement.

Il y eut un léger silence, avant que le gardien ne bafouille une réponse.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je pense que j'ai trop bu, mais ça non plus je ne m'en souviens pas... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, professeur? Vous avez l'air inquiet.

Dumbledore reconnut que la personne avait été très maligne. S'il n'était pas venu avant qu'Hagrid ne se réveille, il n'aurait certainement rien vu, puisque le demi-géant ne se serait jamais douté de ça. On lui avait même effacé la mémoire, mettant en cause l'alcool...

- Je pense que l'on s'est joué de vous, Hagrid. Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien?

- Non, pas du tout... répondit le demi-géant, dubitatif.

A savoir maintenant ce que l'imposteur voulait savoir, et surtout ce qu'il avait réussi à savoir... C'était ce qui inquiétait le plus Dumbledore. Hagrid était l'une des rares personnes à savoir où Harry Potter avait été mis, et même s'il ne savait s'il était vivant ou non, il savait où le petit était caché. De plus, quand le gardien buvait, il ne se contrôlait pas et c'était un véritable moulin à parole. Dumbledore ne doutait pas non plus que le Whisky Pur Feu avait du être légèrement assaisonné de veritaserum pour qu'il parle bien et vrai.

S'il avait découvert la vérité... Dumbledore se dit qu'il était temps de faire un petit tour à Privet Drive.

* * *

**Une review fait plaisir et encourage l'auteur! ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, mais à Rowling.

**Note : **Bonjour! Me revoilà après deux semaines de retards! Je suis désolée mais j'ai eu un voyage scolaire de dix jours et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster avant ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, je suis très déçue de ce chapitre... J'espère que vous ne le serez pas comme moi, mais c'était un chapitre très dur à écrire car il a fallu tout concorder entre les personnages, les pensées... A partir du chapitre suivant, je ne mettrai plus de _ entre les pensées externes des personnages s'ils se parlent entre eux, je pense notamment à Harry et Draco. Bref, bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

- Je suis terriblement inquiet, Minerva, soupira le directeur de Poudlard.

- Inquiet de quoi, Albus? Il y a tant de choses à s'inquiéter! fit-elle d'une mine las.

Tout deux étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard et affichaient des mines à la fois inquiètes et déconfites. Le directeur faisait les cent pas, un visage plus affecté que jamais.

Minerva avait bien perdu de sa prestance de professeur, tout autant que Dumbledore. Son visage s'était assombri par la peur que ses élèves souffrent de la guerre, et que l'école ne soit plus qu'un refuge de Mangemorts. Elle avait maigri, et semblait très faible. Seul son regard pouvait vous rassurer : il était rempli de courage et d'espoir.

- Il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé chez Hagrid! Ce que cette personne a demandé!

- Les sortilèges d'oubliettes sont imparables... Et l'alcool qu'avait ingurgité cet imbécile n'aide en rien! répliqua-t-elle. Les Mangemorts sont bien plus rusés que ce que je le pensais...

- Ce n'était pas un Mangemort... Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte, Hagrid a laissé rentrer la personne dans sa maison. Il la connaissait. Et puis... ce n'est pas le fonctionnement d'un Mangemort. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tué Hagrid? Ou torturé pour avoir ses réponses? Il a été rusé et son plan était planifié... J'attends Severus pour plus de réponses, s'il y en a de son côté.

- Pas si rusé que ça puisque nous avons pu voir qu'il y avait une supercherie! Et puis, cela peut être une mission secrète... Vous-Savez-Qui a des espions partout. Même le Ministère est infiltré!

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, Minerva... Moi le premier!

- Qu'allez-vous faire pour Harry Potter, Albus? s'interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller le voir. La guerre est trop présente, et mes mouvements peuvent être suivis par n'importe qui... J'ai envoyé quelqu'un pour s'assurer que tout va pour le mieux de son côté. Jusque là personne ne se doute de son existence et il en mieux ainsi.

- Qui avez-vous envoyé? fit-elle, avec curiosité.

Elle vit le directeur hésiter.

- Mondingus Fletcher, répondit Albus.

- Pardon? s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Vous avez révélé un secret de la plus haute importance à la personne à qui on peut avoir le moins confiance dans tout l'Ordre du Phénix? Oh mon dieu, Albus! On part droit dans la défaite si vous continuez comme ça!

- Je ne peux qu'approuver Minerva, déclara une voix grave.

Albus et Minerva se retournèrent vivement, mais se détendirent en voyant Severus Rogue. Il scruta Dumbledore de ses yeux sombres. Son visage froid et sa tenue noir ne le rendait pas sympathique aux premiers abords. Et c'était vrai, Rogue était loin d'être un professeur gentil et compréhensif.

-Je ne lui ai pas révélé l'existence de Harry... Je ne doute pas de la loyauté de Mondingus envers moi. Je l'ai aidé autrefois et il m'est redevable. Je ne pouvais pas envoyer quelqu'un d'important, nous en avons besoin ici. Vous devriez lui faire confiance un peu... Il fait parti de l'Ordre.

- C'est un escroc! rétorqua McGonnagal, plus furieuse que jamais. Ce garçon doit être protégé! Et pas par un voleur sans honneur!

- Un escroc qui en sait bien plus que vous ne le pensez... répondit mystérieusement Albus. Si on ne se fait pas confiance entre nous, comment pouvons-nous gagner, Minerva? Je me le demande...

- Avez-vous pris des dispositions, je l'espère? le coupa Rogue.

- Soumis à un serment magique, hocha Dumbledore. Juste au cas où un quelconque Mangemort aurait idée de lui poser des questions sous véritaserum.

- Il en sait déjà trop, rétorqua le professeur de potion. J'y vais de suite. Je ne peux rester la conscience tranquille en sachant que cet imbécile de voleur peut ruiner dix-sept ans de travail.

- Comme vous le voulez, Severus. Cependant, ne prenez pas trop de temps. Lord Voldemort pourrait avoir besoin de vous... N'étiez-vous pas venu pour quelque chose d'autre, d'ailleurs? s'enquit le directeur.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches à propos d'une mission contre Hagrid. Il ne semble qu'aucune mission de ce genre ait été commandité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se désintéresse complètement de lui. Ce qui nous amène à une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle : le Lord ne connait pas l'existence de Potter, mais il est possible que nous ayons un nouveau camp, ennemi ou allié, nous ne saurons le dire. Ces personnes sont bien plus rusées que les Mangemorts, et ne semblent pas chercher les massacres. Ils cherchent juste à savoir quelque chose... maintenant, la question est quoi?

- Je vois, soupira Dumbledore. Nous ne saurons rien de plus pour le moment. Je suis juste rassuré que rien ne soit allé aux oreilles de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, que se passe-t-il de votre côté?

- Il semble attendre quelque chose... Cependant, il ne veut pas encore me dire quoi. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit un nouveau plan d'attaque...

- Parle-t-il de Harry Potter? questionna Minerva.

- Il l'évoque très peu de fois. Juste pour montrer à quel point cette rumeur de Survivant était mauvaise, et que Dumbledore n'est qu'un pauvre sénile qui ne peut le vaincre.

- Tant qu'il reste dans l'optique que le garçon est mort, nous pouvons encore dormir sur nos deux oreilles, déclara le directeur, peu offusqué par l'insulte. Allez-y, Severus. Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Sans plus de paroles, Severus se dirigea vers la Cheminette, pris un peu de poudre, et sauta dans l'antre verte en criant "Square Grimmault".

* * *

Harry pestait en lavant avec rage les assiettes. Une semaine d'absence au boulot, et voilà la façon dont le punissait son chef. A la plonge! Une chose dont il se serait bien passé - il détestait ça. Cependant, il était plus que content de s'occuper autrement qu'en se cachant de Peter ou en évitant la maison des Dursley qui voulaient le voir le moins possible. Il était revenu il y a deux jours, juste après l'accident avec Dudley. Il était serveur dans le bar-restaurant_ O'Children _depuis maintenant deux ans. Il avait bien sûr moins de boulot lors des périodes scolaires, mais son patron, Nick, le surchargeait quand il était en vacances. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas bien au contraire, il aimait bien qu'on travaille comme lui le voulait, et certainement pas autrement.

Son bar était assez populaire dans le quartier et avait toujours une ambiance assez chaleureuse. Harry était bien sûr plus que ravi de faire partie de cette équipe, et c'était bien une chose que les Dursley ne pouvaient pas supporter : que Harry soit heureux quelque part. Pourtant, il avait bien fallu qu'il paye ses cigarettes, ses briquets, et tout pleins d'autres choses utiles comme de nouveaux vêtements. Surtout des vêtements. Les immondice de Dudley le mettaient en horreur et pourtant il ne sortait ses beaux vêtements qu'en de rares occasions - comme draguer des mecs, par exemple, pour éviter que les Dursley ne le privent de ça aussi... Sait-on jamais!

Il ne pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas content de travailler, même s'il était tout seul à la plonge. Et c'était beaucoup plus long quand on était seul. Il soupirait à chaque assiette finie. Il entendait d'ailleurs les ricanements de Joshua derrière lui et lui lança un regard noir alors que ce dernier s'esclaffait de plus belle.

Joshua était un cuisinier du _O'Children_ et un bon ami à Harry. Blond, aux yeux marrons, il était grand - beaucoup plus que Harry, bien que cela ne soit pas difficile de l'être! - et musclé. Et entièrement hétéro, malheureusement. Il avait 25 ans et, travaillait pour le restaurant depuis six ans. Il avait été le premier à aider Harry dans son boulot et à lui donner des conseils pratiques. Il savait d'ailleurs l'aversion qu'avait Harry pour la plonge, et se moquait allègrement de lui.

- Arrête de te moquer de lui Bower et viens bosser, espèce de fainéant! hurla Ella en déboulant sur lui et le menaçant avec une poêle. Elle arrive ces assiettes, Potter? reprit-elle vers lui, une fois que Joshua soit parti de son côté.

Ella était un peu la maman du groupe - il en fallait toujours une. Petite et menue, elle atteignait bientôt la trentaine et était la chef cuisinière du restaurant. Elle pouvait tétaniser n'importe qui avec ses grands yeux noirs et foudroyants, malgré son air angélique avec ses longs cheveux châtains. Elle grondait continuellement Joshua et le chouchoutait un peu trop. Elle avait cette manie de les appeler par leurs noms de famille, et non pas leur prénom. Bien que cela ait dérangé Harry au début, ayant l'impression qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, il s'y était fait depuis.

- Oui, oui, soupira Harry en accélérant le rythme.

Dieu qu'il détestait la vaisselle. Pourtant ils avaient un lave-vaisselle, qui était utilisé quand même assez fréquemment et était très pratique, mais la punition d'Harry était la plonge et il n'avait pas le choix. Il eut un air désespéré en regardant l'heure, il lui restait plus d'une heure avant la fin de son service... Pleurer semblait être la bonne solution?

Il se remit à la tâche activement.

- Au fait, tu nous as pas dit pourquoi t'étais absent la semaine dernière? entendit-il Joshua demander, dos à lui.

- Malade, se justifia simplement Harry.

Il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé d'autre excuse. Il n'allait quand même pas leur dire qu'il avait l'impression que des objets se cassaient sans qu'il ne les touche ou bien que ses lunettes se réparaient toutes seules. Non, vraiment pas. Cependant, il était beaucoup plus apaisé ces derniers temps, il n'y avait plus rien d'étrange depuis quelques jours alors il s'était dit que tout allait pour le mieux, et qu'il pouvait maintenant retourner travailler tranquillement. Il n'avait plus fait son rêve étrange, du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Seul la vision de lui torturant un autre homme restait dans son esprit, mais c'était bien pourquoi il était retourné au boulot. Pour penser à autre chose.

- HARRY! hurla Nick, en déboulant dans la cuisine.

Harry sursauta, et se retourna vers son patron qui l'attrapait par le bras en lui disant :

- Tu sors de la plonge, Suzie vient de tomber malade et ne peut assurer son service aujourd'hui.

- Mais je finis dans une heure! protesta Harry.

Il n'avait pas envie de faire des heures supplémentaires mais il était quand même heureux de sortir de la plonge et de faire son véritable boulot.

- M'en fiche. Tu restes jusqu'à la fin du service! ordonna-t-il, en le mettant derrière le bar. Table 7, 8, 9 et 10. Au boulot!

Harry ronchonna en voyant le monde qu'il y avait pour un jeudi soir, et enleva son tablier noir, avant de se diriger vers une table pour la nettoyer. Il s'activait, allait et venait de droite à gauche. Ils n'étaient que deux pour ce service, et il y avait énormément de monde, autant dans la partie restaurant que dans le bar. Il était en nage et regardait un peu trop sa montre pour compter ses heures supplémentaires. Il allait les payer son boss! Un énième client rentra au O'Children, et Harry se retourna prêt à l'accueillir, mais ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Blond, mince et élancé, une classe aristocratique... Harry le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur lui, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de frisonner tellement ils étaient captivants. Il se demanda s'il rêvait encore, mais après un pincement il fut sûr que non. Harry s'avança vers lui, et, reprenant contenance, lui demanda :

- Est-ce que vous mangez ici, Monsieur?

- Non merci, lui répondit-il ne lui jetant même pas un regard. J'aimerai un coin isolé.

- Euh... o-oui, bien sûr, bafouilla-t-il. Suivez-moi.

Il emmena le mystérieux inconnu de son rêve dans un coin tranquille, seul. Ce dernier regardait partout et semblait être légèrement paranoïaque. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Harry.

- Que voulez-vous boire? s'enquit Harry.

Le jeune homme blond hésita quelques instants avant de dire :

- Une Bierraubeurre, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Pardon? fit le brun, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Vous voulez de la bière, c'est ça?

- J'ai dit de la Bierraubeurre! répéta le blond, agacé.

Harry ne connaissait pas du tout cette boisson, et il se demandait bien ce que c'était. Cela ne devait pas être très différent de la bière basique.

- Nous n'en avons pas Monsieur... mais je peux vous proposer de la bière blonde?

- Oui, oui, soupira le blond.

Le brun retourna au bar, et prépara la bière blonde pour l'inconnu. Il était plus que troublé par cette arrivée. Avait-il déjà vu ce jeune homme auparavant? Il était exactement comme dans son rêve, et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait. Il se serait souvenu d'un garçon aussi beau tout de même! Il alla lui apporter sa bière, évitant de le regarder trop fixement.

- Vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre?

- Non, répondit-il en soupirant, et en se massant la tête.

Harry se cacha discrètement derrière le bar pour l'épier. Il était évidemment que cet homme - qui était trop bien habillé pour être ici, et qui détonnait avec le décor - n'était pas content d'être ici. Il attirait tout les regards des femmes, et il en voyait quelques unes tenter leurs chances avant de se faire renvoyer. Pas de la plus gentille façon, apparament, pensa Harry en voyant une jeune femme pleurer en sortant précipitamment du bar. Il était plus qu'étrange, tout vêtu de noir. Il avait à peine touché à sa bière, et quand le brun l'avait vu goûter sa boisson - comme si c'était la première fois qu'il goûtait une bière - sa grimace écœuré l'avait fait rire. Il le trouvait quand même assez commun comme jeune homme.

- HARRY! entendit-il. Arrête de mater et va travailler!

Le brun regarda son patron blasé. Il était loin d'avoir fini son service et il en avait plus que marre...

* * *

Draco regardait curieusement autour de lui. Le O'Children était décidément un bar de très mauvaise qualité. Franchement, qui aurait idée de mettre des canapés rouges? Cela était trop gryffondoresque à son goût. En fait, il avait le sentiment que toutes les personnes de ce bar sortaient droit de Gryffondor tant ils étaient bruyants et énervants. Ne pouvait-il pas être plus calme? Ils n'étaient pas seuls, par le caleçon de Merlin!

Et puis ce bar ne connaissait même pas la Bierraubeurre! C'était la base de tous les bars! A la place, ils lui avaient donné un liquide infecte et mauvaisement mousseux. La mousse de la Bierraubeurre, elle était bonne, elle au moins! Le blond soupira longuement.

Il avait décidé de suivre ce jeune homme, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, et il ne comprenait toujours rien. Il n'avait montré aucun signe d'appartenance magique jusqu'ici, mais Draco l'avait bien senti, cette magie! Ce problème agaçait le sorcier, et il avait beau regarder encore et encore le serveur, il ne voyait rien qui aurait pu montrer qu'il avait quelque chose de magique en lui. Du moins, à part la dernière fois. Peut-être qu'en le confrontant à une forte émotion, sa magie ressortirait... mais comment faire?

Et puis, il n'avait pas que ça a faire que de s'occuper de lui! Il avait déjà un Harry Potter introuvable, et un mégalomane qui essayait de lui refiler des missions tout aussi dangereuse et compliquée les unes que les autres, cela lui suffisait! Pourtant... il était trop curieux pour ne pas avoir le dernier mot.

La mission Harry Potter n'avançait pas non plus de toute façon. Il avait enfin pu découvrir une information capitale quand même, mais cela n'était pas vraiment suffisant. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour réussir sa mission franchement... Il avait juste découvert que le Survivant aurait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair... Ce qui ne l'avançait pas plus que ça!

En plus de ça, ses mouvements étaient constamment épiés et il avait énormément de mal à échapper à la surveillance de ses parents ou des mangemorts dans son Manoir qui ressemblait plus à un cimetière vivant maintenant! Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait prévu quelque chose, une mission bien plus dangereuse que précédemment... Ce serpent fou lui faisait tout pour lui compliquer la vie.

Même sa mère s'y était mis en mettant un sortilège de traçage, à son insu! Heureusement pour lui, il l'avait découvert bien avant d'aller au Privet Drive et avait réussi à le déjouer.

Ah, quelle vie il avait...

Quand une jeune femme s'avança vers lui, il eut une irrésistible envie de jeter un maléfice sur tout les moldus présents. C'était la quatrième ce soir et il en avait vraiment plus que ras-le-bol des chaleurs de ces moldues! Les femmes étaient d'une banalité affligeante et le blond en avait été franchement dégoûté à partir du moment où sa mère lui avait présenté des potentielles futures femmes sang-pur et complètement idiote et hautaine à souhait. Il vivrait sa vie seul. Son parrain Severus le faisait bien, et, à part une mauvaise humeur et une froideur constante, il en était sorti vivant!

Pour en revenir à la satanée moldue...

Totalement vulgaire, une mini-jupe à ras les fesses, et un décolleté affligeant, elle papillonnait ses cils sur-maquillés.

- Salut, beau gosse, fit-elle d'une voix charmeuse.

Draco ne lui jeta même pas un regard, louchant sur son verre rempli de l'abominable liquide mousseux. Mais ce silence froid ne découragea pas la jeune fille, qui s'assit face à lui. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé. Quelle malpolie! Devait-il lui jeter un imperium en lui disant d'aller se faire par d'autres? Le blond lui jeta un regard, et il en fut plus qu'écœuré.

- Je m'appelle Nina. Et toi, c'est quoi ton petit nom? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici... T'es nouveau?

Draco resta silencieux, se retenant de biens des choses en sentant un pied qui caressait ses mollets. Pourquoi était-il venu ici déjà? Il lança un regard au serveur qui les observait d'un air pas très content. Le blond lui lança un appel à l'aide d'un regard, et il vit le brun pouffer, avant de s'avancer vers eux.

- Quelque chose pourrait vous faire plaisir?

- Rien, le snoba ladite Nina.

Le brun la fusilla du regard, en même temps que le blond. Comment était-il censé gagner sa confiance s'il avait une pouffiasse en chaleur à ses basques? Le serveur lui fit un sourire désolé.

La jeune femme allait reprendre la conversation et mais... aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres. Elle fronça ses sourcils mauvaisement redessinées et tenta de nouveau. Le sorcier la regarda étrangement, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait plus de voix. Elle commença à paniquer, et à tenter de dire quelque chose à Draco, qui ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce silence et la panique de la jeune femme. Elle retourna vers ses amis et ils partirent du bar... certainement à l'hôpital!

Le blond aurait bien rigolé si ce phénomène n'était pas très étrange... Comment dire... magique? Il darda son regard sur le serveur brun qui semblait gêné et nerveux. Ce dernier semblait dire quelque chose à son patron, qui semblait légèrement énervé. Le brun lança un rapide regard vers lui avant de quitter son uniforme et de vite sortir du café.

* * *

Mondingus Fletcher était loin d'être une personne admirable. Bien au contraire, c'était un escroc, bien loin des autres petits voleurs de la basse cour. Pourtant assez riche, il n'avait pas fière allure : mal rasé, une longue tignasse rousse pas coiffée depuis un moment, et des vêtements un peu trop loin du confort, mais qui s'en souciait, en ces temps troublés de guerre? Cependant, s'il y avait bien un point envers quoi Mondingus était l'une des personnes les plus dévoués était la loyauté. Il avait une loyauté sans faille et limite pour Dumbledore, qui l'avait, des années auparavant, sorti d'un mauvais pas. Tandis que les autre se méfiaient de lui, le directeur de Poudlard avait su voir le bon en lui - comme en tout le monde, d'ailleurs.

Il était donc assez content de voir que Dumbledore avait assez confiance en lui pour lui donner une mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Cette mission n'était pas très palpitante, c'était juste de la surveillance de routine dans un quartier que Dumbledore pensait pouvoir être touché par les prochaines attaques des Mangemorts. Le voilà donc caché derrière un bosquet, à regarder les allées et venues des personnes qui pouvaient sembler suspectes, en plein milieu de la nuit. C'était une nuit assez tranquille, pensait-il. Du moins, jusqu'au moment où des pas précipités attirèrent son attention. Il jeta un regard par-dessus les feuilles, et aperçut un jeune homme, assez paniqué, qui avançait rapidement dans les rues vides de Privet Drive, lançant assez souvent des regards derrière lui, comme s'il craignait quelque chose.

- Attends! cria une voix assez lointaine.

Un autre jeune homme, au visage caché par sa capuche, arriva en courant, face à lui. Il resta cependant à une distance respectable, de peur d'effrayer l'autre garçon. Mondingus ne pouvait se plaindre, il avait une bonne vision de ce drôle de spectacle, tout étant parfaitement caché.

- Qui es-tu? se méfia le jeune homme, les poings serrés, prêt à se battre, s'il le fallait.

- On devrait aller parler dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille... tenta le jeune homme inconnu.

- Tu crois que je vais suivre un inconnu? ricana le jeune homme à lunettes. Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi?

- Je peux te dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec la jeune femme tout à l'heure, dans le bar, expliqua-t-il. Je sais ce que tu es.

Mondingus fronça les sourcils en entendant la dernière phrase. C'était une conversation bien étrange. Surtout que la voix du jeune homme masqué lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où il l'avait déjà entendu.

- Faudrait vraiment que t'arrêtes la drogue, mec... fit l'autre jeune homme, ne semblant pas rassuré. Et puis montre ton visage! C'est flippant!

Après une légère hésitation, le jeune homme enleva sa capuche et Mondingus ne put retenir un hoquet de terreur en reconnaissant la personne. Qu'est-ce que le fils Malfoy faisait-il ici? Et pourquoi courrait-il après un simple moldu? A moins qu'il ne soit plus? se demanda l'escroc, se remémorant les paroles de Malfoy. Que devait-il faire à présent? Il n'aurait pas le temps de prévenir les autres sans se faire remarquer, si sans les perdre de vues.

- Tu étais dans le bar, tout à l'heure... Tu me suis?

- Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre mais je pense que tu es...

Mondingus n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir et était sorti de sa cachette, la baguette levé en direction du Mangemort. Il était un lâche mais face à un gamin de dix-sept ans, tout juste sorti de Pouldard, il savait y faire quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, sale Mangemort? fit-il.

* * *

Dire que Draco fut surpris par la venue d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix était un euphémisme. Il ne voyait en aucun cas ce que Mondingus Fletcher faisait là. Il n'avait donc pas eu le temps de réagir efficacement et se trouvait menacé par ce dernier, mais le blond était sûr qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal... Ses dires seraient bien trop important pour le camp de la Lumière. Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il l'empêche de foirer des jours et des jours de travaux acharnés.

Harry regardait avec effarement l'homme menacer le blond avec un bout de bois. _Un bout de bois_? s'étonna Harry. Cela lui faisait un peu trop penser à son rêve...

- Lève les mains, Malfoy! ordonna Mondingus.

Draco lança un regard envers le serveur qui semblait complètement perdu. Le blond tentait tant bien que mal de trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce problème. Pourquoi s'était dans les moments cruciaux qu'il fallait qu'on le dérange?

- Laisse partir le moldu, Mondingus, rétorqua-t-il. Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

- C'est un Mangemort qui me dit ça, ricana le voleur. C'est bien le monde à l'envers! Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, je ne suis pas comme vous, les Malfoy! Cependant, ton intérêt pour lui semble cacher quelque chose, et je suis sûr que Dumbledore sera ravi de savoir quoi!

Le blond eut un instant de panique. Si Dumbledore venait à savoir ce qu'il cherchait, il était vraiment mal! Il ne devait pas être mis au courant. Draco avait besoin de Harry Potter.

- Alors, dis-moi ce que tu fais là, Mangemort!

Il vit le brun s'approcher discrètement par derrière Mondingus, lui lançant un signe, et le sorcier comprit qu'il allait attaquer. Draco pensa que le brun était un peu trop Gryffondor. S'attaquer à ses opposants sans savoir qui ils sont, était vachement culotté.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il se retrouvait mêlé à il ne savait pas trop quoi, avec une personne bizarre qui menaçait le jeune homme de son rêve.

Il ne savait pas qui était le gentil ou le méchant, mais le fait était que le blond se retrouvait menacé sans aucune raison apparente. Sous le coup d'une impulsion, il avait décidé d'agir. Il y avait trop de courage en lui, se dit-il. Prenant ce trop de courage à deux mains, il sauta sur l'homme, qui hurla sous la surprise, et le frappa de toutes ses forces sur la tête.

Pendant ce laps de temps, Draco avait sorti la baguette de sa poche, et dès que le brun fut éjecté par Mondingus, il lança un sort de Stupéfixion, qu'il rata. L'escroc répliqua derechef, énervé par s'être fait avoir par un moldu.

- Experlliamus!

Mondingus était lent, et Malfoy n'avait aucun mal à éviter ses attaques. Le brun qui avait été sonné par la force de Mondingus, tenta de relever pour aller aider le blond mais ce dernier lui hurla d'aller se cacher, tout en continuant d'envoyer des sorts.

- Tu ne peux rien faire, imbécile! Va-t-en!

Le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lancer un sort sur le Mangemort, qui le rata de peu. Draco continuait à lancer sorts sur sorts, et il dut admettre que malgré sa lenteur, Mondingus était rusé et savait utiliser sa baguette. Cependant, il fallait qu'il arrête ce combat au plus vite, il avait peur que les étincelles n'attirent l'attention des voisins.

Harry, malgré sa peur et son incompréhension la plus totale, revint à la charge, faisant fi des paroles du blond. Attaquant sur le côté cette fois-ci, Mondingus le vit avant qu'il ne puisse arriver jusqu'à lui, et lui lança des étincelles - ce qu'il pensait inoffensif - et le brun n'esquiva pas. A la grande stupéfaction des deux autres, et même de lui-même , un bouclier s'érigea entre le Mondingus et le serveur, protégeant ce dernier du sortilège. Draco, voyant la surprise du sorcier, prit sa chance et démuni Mondingus avant de le stupéfixier. L'escroc tomba au sol.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans la rue, avant que Draco ne reprenne parole.

- T'es vraiment trop Gryffondor, toi, dit le blond, essoufflé, en regardant le brun, qui était statufié sous le choc.

- Qu... qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer avec moi? Il est mort ? demanda le brun. Qui es-tu? Ou plutôt... qu'est-ce que tu es?

- Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour parler de ça. Il n'est pas mort, juste immobilisé. Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas contre toi qu'il en avait, fit Draco, en s'agenouillant à côté du membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le blond murmura quelques paroles, le bout de sa baguette s'alluma quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? demanda Harry ne sachant pas s'il voulait savoir la vérité ou non.

- Je lui ai juste effacé de sa mémoire ce moment. On ne peut pas rester ici. C'est trop dangereux, expliqua le blond en agrippant le bras du serveur, et en avançant rapidement.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'effaces pas la mémoire?

- Arrête de poser des questions! s'agaça le blond, en accélérant le pas, tout en regardant les alentours. J'ai juste à espérer que personne n'a vu ce combat! On peut vraiment pas me laisser à mes affaires tranquillement!

- Si tu pouvais m'expliquer quelques trucs, tu serais bien aimable! s'énerva à son tour, Harry, essayant de se dégager de la poigne du blond.

- Plus tard.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait suivi un parfait inconnu qui venait de mener un combat des plus anormaux. Il avait peur, et il savait que des choses incongrues se passaient autour de lui. Il voulait des réponses, et ce blond semblait les avoir. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était le jeune homme de ses rêves qu'il lui faisait donc plus confiance. Mais, par-dessus qui il était, c'était la peur dans ses yeux qui avait marquée son choix.

Il était tout autant effrayé que lui.

* * *

**Les reviews font plaisir et encouragent l'auteur! Merci!~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer ;** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, la chanceuse!

**Note :** J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que le précédent chapitre a plu à beaucoup de monde! Moi qui avait peur qu'il soit un peu trop décevant par rapport à ce que vous aviez imaginé! C'est à partir de ce chapitre que tout va vraiment commencer, j'ai envie de dire! Bonne lecture!

Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews sur le précédent chapitre, faute de temps! Je me rattraperai sur ce chapitre! Encore désolée!

* * *

- Lâchez-moi, espèce de sale chauve-souris! criait Mondingus en gesticulant pour se dégager de la poigne de Severus Rogue.

Ce dernier l'agrippa encore plus violemment, l'empêchant de fuir. Ils étaient dans le salon du Square Grimmault. Avec eux, se trouvaient Lupin, Black, Minerva et Dumbledore. Assis en cercle autour de Mondingus, ils attendaient des explications.

- Voyons, calmez-vous, Severus, dit calmement le directeur de Poudlard. Vous êtes assez vite revenu.

- Pas assez vite à mon goût. J'ai trouvé cet imbécile entrain de dormir dans un buisson.

- Je ne dormais pas! se défendit Mondingus.

- Vous ronfliez comme un porc! rétorqua Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit! s'exclama Minerva avec un ton de reproche, dardant son regard sur Albus.

Celui-ci détourna le regard, la culpabilité le submergeant.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe... remarqua Rémus Lupin. Nous aimerions avoir des explications!

- Il se passe que notre cher directeur a envoyé Mondingus pour surveiller...

- Minerva! coupa Severus, lui lançant un regard noir. Ne parlons pas de ça, ici. Le fait est que nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à Mondingus pour des missions comme celle-ci. Des Mangemorts auraient pu attaquer, qu'il serait encore entrain de dormir! A partir de maintenant, je me charge de cette mission.

Il jeta violemment Mondingus en dehors de la pièce, sans prendre compte de ses protestations. Cet escroc en savait déjà beaucoup trop.

- Voyons, Severus, tu as déjà ton rôle d'espion auprès de Voldemort. Tu ne peux pas assumer les deux! protesta Dumbledore. Je m'en chargerai. C'est ma responsabilité.

Le maître des potions lança un regard sceptique sur le directeur. Pensait-il sincèrement qu'il était capable d'assumer quoique ce soit dans son état?

- J'ai été voir le garçon, Albus. Il se porte à merveille. Voldemort me fait confiance et il n'est pas difficile pour moi de trouver une excuse pour m'en aller discrètement. J'irai le voir le plus souvent possible.

- Êtes-vous sûr qu'aucune menace ne pèse sur lui? se rassura Dumbledore.

- Aucune, acquiesça Rogue.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer un peu plus clairement, maintenant? pesta Sirius Black.

- Mondingus a été envoyé par Albus pour surveiller Harry Potter, expliqua calmement Minerva, bien qu'elle bouillonnait encore de colère autant après Mondingus que Dumbledore.

- Êtes-vous devenu complètement inconscient, Dumbledore? rugit à son tour Black, prêt à sauter sur ce dernier.

- A partir de maintenant, c'est à Rogue que revient cette mission. Cela vous rassure-t-il, Sirius?

- Il nous trahira dès la première occasion! C'est un traître et vous le savez très bien!

- Sirius, calme-toi... On a déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois! tenta Lupin.

Il jeta un regard noir à son ami, avant de sortir à son tour de la salle, avec colère.

- Je pense qu'Azkaban n'a pas arrangé sa folie, ricanait Severus. J'ai du boulot. Je vous laisse à vos pensées, Albus. Ne refaites plus jamais une chose pareille, cela peut devenir dangereux. Le garçon sera en sécurité à partir de maintenant.

- Merci, Severus, fit Dumbledore.

Le maître des potions sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers sa chambre provisoire dans le Square Grimmault, espérant ne pas croiser Black. Dès qu'il fut dans sa chambre, il put se détendre. Il avait encore un petit moment avant de revenir au Manoir Malfoy pour donner son rapport à Voldemort, et il comptait bien en profiter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de mentir à Dumbledore? Déjà que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance, ce qu'il venait de faire lui valait la peine de mort dans les deux camps!

Il n'avait pas trouvé Mondingus endormi dans bosquet, mais stupéfixié en plein milieu d'une route, après avoir vu un combat entre son filleul, et lui. Et au centre, se trouvait Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas pu voir la totalité du combat, juste la fin, où Mondingus s'était écroulé après un sortilège de Draco. Ce dernier avait emmené avec précipitation le Survivant dans un endroit certainement plus discret. Mais... pourquoi faire?

Que faisait Draco Malfoy avec Harry Potter? Severus n'en avait aucune idée, et ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait le plus inquiété. La question était plutôt comment Draco avait-il découvert l'existence du garçon et que savait-il de lui? Dumbledore s'était pourtant assuré de tout effacer de son existence, jusqu'à son acte de naissance. Il avait misé sur la haine que le monde magique avait contre Harry Potter, pour qu'il soit complètement oublié et ainsi, protégé de la guerre.

Severus ne pensait pas que ceci soit une mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier était sûr que Harry Potter était mort. Il en conclut donc que c'était une initiative de son filleul. Il avait déjà remarqué la répugnance de Draco à devenir Mangemort, et toutes ses manigances pour empêcher d'être marqué. Draco était très intelligent et assez rusé pour tenir un moment. Voir trop intelligent, soupira Severus, en voyant où l'avait mené sa perspicacité.

Le maître des potions fit vite le lien entre le problème avec Hagrid et Draco, et il retint un sourire. Tout s'expliquait. Hagrid connaissait Draco, qui avait du jouer sur les sentiments, certainement, avant de le faire boire et de lui demander des informations. Qu'avait-su Draco restait un mystère.

Il cherchait juste une façon de s'en sortir. Il allait bien être déçu d'apprendre que Harry Potter n'était qu'un cracmol, sans importance, et qu'on le surveillait juste pour le sauver de cette guerre impitoyable. Cependant... Severus admettait qu'il avait senti quelque chose d'étrange émaner du garçon. Il avait eu l'impression que c'était de la magie. Mais... c'était tout bonnement impossible! Ils avaient absolument tout fait pour essayer de déclencher ses pouvoirs magiques. Le maître des potions se dit que c'était simplement l'atmosphère du combat, remplie de magie, qui avait entouré Harry. Cela ne pouvait être rien d'autre.

Il aurait peut-être du tout dire à Dumbledore, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il ne voulait pas que son filleul soit mêlé à tout ça. Il se désintéressera de Harry Potter certainement après avoir découvert ce qu'ils avaient longtemps caché, et Severus était sûr qu'il ne dirait rien au Lord. Ou peut-être que la suite deviendrait bien plus différente qu'il ne l'imaginait...

* * *

Harry suivait toujours le mystérieux blond qui les avait emmené au fin fond de la forêt qui abordait Privet Drive. Il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez, et était fatigué après cette rude journée de travail. De plus, il n'était pas vraiment rassuré d'être seul avec un inconnu dans une forêt en plein milieu de la nuit. Il soupira longuement, essayant de faire comprendre son désappointement. Le blond se tourna vers lui, en jetant un regard noir. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de souffler toutes les deux minutes celui-là? pesta Draco.

- On va s'arrêter ici, finit par dire le blond. Je pense qu'on s'est assez éloigné.

- Maintenant que tu as cessé d'être paranoïaque, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que je fous ici avec toi? s'exclama le brun, à bout de nerfs.

Draco se posa sur le sol, intimant au brun d'en faire de même, avant de sortir sa baguette.

- _Lumos_, murmura-t-il.

Le bout de la baguette s'éclaira. Harry regardait étrangement ce qui lui semblait être un bout de bois. Comment ce mec pouvait-il faire ça? Assis sur le sol, face à face, seul la faible lumière émanant de la baguette, Draco se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait dire et réfléchit aux différentes réactions que pouvait avoir le jeune homme.

- Je sais que ça va être dur à expliquer et à comprendre, commença Draco. Je m'appelle Draco et je... je suis un sorcier.

- Un... un sorcier? chuchota le brun, sceptique. C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, un sorcier, répéta Draco, sans se préoccuper de la dernière réplique. Ceci - il montra sa baguette - est ma baguette magique. C'est ce qui...

- Les sorciers ne sont que des légendes! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi! réagit soudainement Harry, nerveux.

Draco tentait de rester calme et d'expliquer avec simplicité. Il était tout autant nerveux que le moldu - nouvellement sorcier - il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Mais il pouvait comprendre sa peur, et que la situation n'était pas simple.

- Vraiment? Alors, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bar? Et puis, il y a quelques instants? Hallucinations? T'es complètement cinglé alors? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vis ce genre de phénomènes, avoue-le!

- Je... hésita Harry, en se calmant.

Il était effrayé. Était-ce cela les réponses à ses questions? Il était un _sorcier _?

- Je suis sûr que tu vois très bien de quoi je parle! continua Draco, dans sa lancée. Tu es un sorcier!

- C'est pour ça que je fais des choses étranges?

Draco retint un soupir de soulagement. Si c'était le garçon qui commençait à poser des questions, c'était qu'il avait accepté un minimum la situation, et qu'à présent, il voulait comprendre. Le blond aurait bien voulu lui montrer la véracité de ses propos mais hors-de-question d'emmener dans le monde magique... La guerre était bien trop présente partout.

- On appelle cela de la magie accidentelle ou instinctive, expliqua le sorcier. Cette magie est provoquée par un sentiment fort, comme de la joie ou de la colère, même de la peur. Normalement, elle se déclare vers l'âge de cinq ans, et à onze ans, nous apprenons à la contrôler grâce à notre baguette. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es ici... Quand ta magie s'est-elle déclarée?

- Je dirais que cela a commencé il y a deux semaines. Je me suis réveillé en plein milieu d'une rue, et je ne me souvenais plus de ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où j'avais quitté mes amis, jusqu'au moment où je me suis réveillé dans cette rue... C'était très étrange.

Le blond écoutait attentivement le serveur. Il se remémora ce garçon qu'il avait sauvé d'un Détraqueur, et fit le lien entre les deux. Ainsi, c'était lui qu'il avait sauvé? Il comprit pourquoi ce jeune homme lui semblait familier. Pourquoi sa magie instinctive s'était-elle provoquée seulement à ce moment-là? Les Détraqueurs étaient beaucoup plus sensibles aux êtres magiques qu'aux moldus. Peut-être que sa magie était déjà présente sans qu'elle ne se soit manifestée? Draco nota d'aller faire des recherches de cas similaires...

- J'ai commencé à faire des rêves étranges : une lumière blanche, des voix qui m'appelaient... Des accidents sont arrivés aussi. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, mais mon ampoule a explosé, des verres, mes lunettes brisées qui redevenaient intactes. Je pensais que j'étais fou.

- Tu n'es pas fou. Loin de là. Nous sommes des centaines de milliers comme toi.

Harry resta bouche-bée.

- Tu veux dire... Il y en a autant?

- Nous ne nous mêlons pas avec vous, mais nous sommes très nombreux oui. Nous avons des écoles partout dans le monde, et j'ai été à Poudlard, celle d'Angleterre. Nous apprenons à être des véritables sorciers, à savoir utiliser notre baguette, les potions, les plantes de notre monde...

Draco pouvait encore en dire beaucoup, mais il ne voulait pas trop effrayer son interlocuteur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous cachez? questionna Harry, intéressé.

- Parce que c'est trop dangereux de nous révéler. Les sorcières étaient brûlées par les moldus - les personnes sans pouvoirs - avant, et depuis, nous avons préféré nous enfermer de notre côté.

Heureusement qu'il avait écouté les cours d'histoires ennuyant de Binns!

- Oh... comprit Harry.

Ce dernier ne sentait pas vraiment bien. C'était un peu trop d'un coup. Il était un sorcier. D'un côté, il était rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas fou, mais d'un autre, il ne savait si bouger des objets à l'aide d'une baguette, et parler aux serpents étaient une bonne chose.

- Est-ce que tout le monde parle aux serpents dans votre monde? s'interrogea-t-il suite à sa pensée.

Draco fut surpris par la question.

- Tu peux parler aux serpents? C'est un don très rare, expliqua-t-il. On le nomme le Fourchelang.

- Je l'ai découvert par hasard, lorsque j'ai dérange un serpent et ses petits. A ce moment-là, je pense que j'étais vraiment sûr d'être un cinglé bon à l'asile!

Le blond fut de plus en plus intéressé par le brun. Ce dernier était un Fourchelang, quand même! A part le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Serpentard, il n'en connaissait pas d'autres.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom! remarqua Draco. Je manque de politesse, s'excusa-t-il.

- Harry Potter, lui sourit-il.

Draco allait continuer à parler, mais ce nom fit tilt dans sa tête. Harry Potter ? Il avait bien dit Harry Potter? Le blond ne se retint pas, et agrippa le visage du brun avant de l'amener vers lui précipitamment, illuminant son front de sa baguette.

Une cicatrice. Un éclair. Il venait de trouver Harry Potter.

* * *

Lord Voldemort était bien plus que satisfait à ce moment-même. Omettant ses pions incompétents, il avait tout pour pouvoir dominer l'Angleterre. Même le Ministère de la Magie était quasiment sous sa coupe! Il y avait bien sûr le noyau des irréductibles... L'Ordre du Phénix... Mais il n'était pas loin de les assouvir à leur tour! Dumbledore s'approchait pas à pas dans le gouffre de la mort.

Quelle erreur avait-il fait en inventant le mythe de Harry Potter! Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu l'avait-on nommé... Foutaises! Qui pouvait survivre au fléau qu'il était? Harry Potter était bien mort, six pieds sous terre, depuis longtemps englouti par les vers! Même s'il en était sorti affaibli et avait mis des années à se remettre de cette attaque, ce n'était pas un bambin qui allait l'écraser définitivement! Il était donc plus que satisfait. Tout pouvait sembler parfait. Mais... le Seigneur des Ténèbres posait le doigt sur un problème : la prophétie.

La prophétie existait, et elle disait bien qu'une personne pouvait le détruire. Lorsque Severus Rogue lui avait ramené une partie de la prophétie, il avait immédiatement pensé à Harry Potter. Puisque ce dernier était mort, Lord Voldemort doutait à présent. Est-ce que la prophétie désignait Harry Potter ou une autre personne? Il fallait qu'il en soit sûr! Il devait éliminer toutes les personnes qui voulaient le tuer! Bien sûr, c'était impossible... ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était son secret. Son secret de l'immortalité.

Il devait donc aller récupérer la prophétie. Normalement, seule la personne concernée par la prophétie pouvait la prendre et ainsi l'entendre. Mais quand la personne concernée mourrait, la prophétie devenait alors accessible à tous, n'étant plus protégée par les sortilèges. Donc, si la prophétie pouvait être prise, Harry Potter était donc bel et bien la personne qui pouvait le détruire, mais il était mort! Si elle ne pouvait être prise, cela était donc une autre personne.

Lord Voldemort trouverait cette personne et l'abattrait dans ce cas-là. Pour trouver la prophétie, il devait aller au Ministère de la Magie, plus précisément, dans le Département des Mystères. Cette section était bien l'une des seules à résister au pouvoir de Voldemort, et cela était bien dérangeant. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement aussi! Les Langues-de-plombs étaient bien plus secrets que n'importe qui et aucun de ses Mangemorts n'en faisaient partis.

Il avait du trouver une autre personne pour remplir cette mission... Et cette personne était déjà toute trouvée. Mais le temps ne pressait pas encore... Voldemort se fit interrompre dans ses pensées par Severus Rogue, son bras droit. Son plus fidèle Mangemort... ou pas, rajouta mentalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Qui pouvait être sûr de quel côté Severus était? Le bien ou le mal? L'amour ou la mort? C'était un homme bien mystérieux. On ne pouvait savoir de quel côté il allait partir lorsque la guerre aura trouver son vainqueur. Après tout, il avait un pied dans chaque panier. Peut-être le trahissait-il? Peut-être était-il vraiment digne d'être un Mangemort?

- Severus, mon ami! fit Voldemort.

- Maître, répondit solennellement le maître des potions.

- Tu disparais bien souvent, ces temps-ci! lui reprocha le Seigneur.

- Dumbledore m'appelle beaucoup à ses côtés. Je ne peux refuser. Il pense toujours que j'espionne à son compte.

- Même moi, je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel camp tu es, Severus.

- Je suis dans le vôtre, bien évidemment, maître, répondit Rogue, aucune émotion sur son visage ne trahissait ses propos.

- Je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard, Severus! J'ai une mission pour toi... Ton filleul, Draco, disparaît beaucoup ces temps-ci, lui aussi. Saurais-tu ce qu'il manigance par hasard? Je n'aime pas trop son air condescendant.

- Il m'a avoué qu'il s'intéressait aux grands politiciens anglais et français, maître. Peut-être est-il parti faire des recherches ailleurs. Ce sujet le passionne vraiment, et il y prend beaucoup de temps.

- Il m'a dit un peu près la même chose... mais je doute un peu. Penses-tu qu'il fera un bon diplomate au sein du Ministère pour le contrôler de main ferme?

- L'éducation de Draco a été faite dans ce sens, maître, répondit Severus, toujours imperturbable.

- Bien... Qu'il continue dans ses études alors! Mais si quelque chose d'autre se manigance derrière mon dos... Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau... fit Voldemort, d'un ton menaçant.

- Oui, maître.

Severus sortit de la pièce. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Draco. Il ne lui dirait pas qu'il savait à propos de ce qu'il faisait réellement, mais juste qu'il devait rester discret. Pourquoi avait-il un filleul suicidaire, par Merlin!

* * *

Draco regardait Harry s'affairer dans la petite cabane où il l'avait emmené. Il trouvait que c'était beaucoup plus confortable que dans les bois, et le blond ne pouvait le contredire. Il cherchait une bougie, avait-il entendu. Le blond n'avait pas vraiment réagi, il aurait pu faire de la lumière avec sa baguette, mais il était beaucoup trop nerveux pour ça. Depuis le début, il avait trouvé Harry Potter. Harry Potter était le jeune homme dans le placard sous l'escalier. Maintenant qu'il le savait, cela lui paraissait évident. Sur des kilomètres à la ronde, il a fallu qu'il tombe sur un garçon qui venait de manifester des pouvoirs magiques, dans le secteur où il cherchait activement Harry Potter.

Ce dernier n'avait pas trop compris son comportement, et n'avait pas cherché à savoir plus. Il trouvait le sorcier étrange, mais aussi incroyablement beau. Bien plus beau que dans son rêve. A vrai dire, il hésitait à lui parler de ce rêve. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il l'avait vu dans un rêve avant même l'avoir connu? Il était sûr que ce n'était pas vraiment normal, même pour un sorcier! Il venait enfin de trouver une bougie, et l'avait allumée à l'aide de son briquet, avant de sortir une cigarette et de fumer. Ce fut un réel moment de détente. Il en avait bien besoin après tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir! Peut-être que la réponse sur son passé, ses parents étaient dans ce monde. Il avait l'air de le prendre bien en apparence, mais il était complètement terrifié par toutes ces découvertes. Qui ne le serait pas? Il comprenait un peu mieux le comportement de son oncle et sa tante. Il était un monstre à leurs yeux pour cette anormalité.

Draco n'avait pas pu répondre à toutes ses questions, mais lui avait promis de faire des recherches de son côté. Il lui avait fait promettre aussi de rester discret et de lui dire dès qu'il voyait quelque chose d'anormal, comme des genre vêtus de grandes capes noirs dans le quartier ou avec des baguettes magiques. Il n'a pas dit ce qu'il allait faire avec lui, et Harry sentait que c'était à quoi pensait Draco. Qu'allaient-ils faire, à présent?

- Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de faire? le questionna Draco, en regardant la longue tige blanche et jaune que tenait Harry.

- Ah... Vous n'avez pas ça dans votre monde? C'est une cigarette.

- Et... à quoi sert une cigarette?

- A se détendre... Tu veux essayer?

Draco eut une tête sceptique avant de prendre la cigarette que lui proposait Harry. Celui-ci lui expliqua comment faire, et lorsque le blond répéta les mouvements, une grande toux lui prit.

- T'as voulu me tuer ou quoi? bégaya-t-il en toussant, les larmes aux yeux.

Harry se retenait de rire. La première cigarette était bien dure à faire!

- C'est juste la première fois, répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules.

- Tu devrais arrêter, ça va te tuer ce truc, morigéna le blond.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce. Ce dernier se posaient beaucoup de questions. Devait-il lui dire la vérité? Qui il était vraiment? Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'il ferait après avoir trouvé Harry Potter! Le blond soupira. Il ne pouvait pas retenir cette sensation de nervosité qui le gagnait. A partir de maintenant, chacun de ses gestes devra être calculé. Il ne fallait certainement pas que les Mangemorts trouvent Harry Potter. Ce dernier était tout aussi inexpérimenté qu'un premier année!

Il ne savait rien sur le monde magique, avait une magie un peu trop brute et incontrôlable, aucune baguette magique. Le Survivant ne ferait pas vraiment long feu dans une guerre! Draco eut un moment de culpabilité en se disant qu'il allait faire rentrer dans une guerre impitoyable, où il serait le principal visé, alors qu'on l'avait sagement tenu à l'écart pendant tout ce temps.

Le blond eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Avant de se souvenir qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu de manifestations magiques avant son apparition. Harry Potter avait été caché parce qu'il était un cracmol! Pas parce qu'il était mort, ou quoique ce soit... C'était juste un cracmol. Il eut une bouffée de sympathie et de pitié pour le directeur de Poudlard. Ce vieil homme s'était fait traîné dans la boue, insulté, avait perdu beaucoup de ses titres, parce qu'il voulait protéger un garçon du monde magique.

Que devait-il faire à présent? Devait-il aller dire à l'Ordre du Phénix que Harry Potter venait enfin de déclarer des pouvoirs magiques? Non. L'Ordre du Phénix était encore trop faible pour qu'il puisse leur faire véritablement confiance. Et puis, à tout les coups, ils penseront que c'est un piège de Mangemorts. Il avait une meilleure idée...

- Harry?

- Hum? répondit ce dernier, somnolant un peu, dans le canapé.

- Je vais faire de toi un sorcier. Un puissant sorcier. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

Draco tendit sa main. Harry le regarda en silence. Était-ce ce qu'il voulait réellement? Devenir sorcier? Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait souhaité. Il avait rêvé de changer de vie, et si changer de vie, comportait quelque chose d'aussi fou et radical, alors il le prenait avec plaisir. Peut-être que ce nouveau monde était bien meilleur que celui des hommes... Il hésita quand même avant de serrer la main du blond avec un sourire. Ce dernier était fou de joie. Il allait avoir le mérite d'entraîner le futur Sauveur du monde magique. Après tout, s'il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois, il pouvait bien le refaire encore!

- Je vais essayer de venir le plus possible te voir, mais j'ai... des responsabilités dans mon monde. Essaye d'apprendre à méditer, ça pourrait t'aider à contrôler tes émotions et tes pouvoirs. Il ne faut pas que tu te fasses remarquer! lui répéta Draco.

- D'accord... Est-ce que je vais avoir une baguette magique, comme toi? questionna Harry.

Le blond hésita. S'il voulait avoir une baguette magique, il fallait qu'il vienne sur le Chemin de Traverse avec lui... C'était dangereux... mais la baguette magique était bien utile, et l'aiderait à contenir ses pouvoirs.

- J'y réfléchirais... mais je pense que oui. Ta magie est trop brute. Cela pourrait être dangereux.

- Peut-on faire de la magie sans baguettes? questionna le brun.

- C'est très rare. Seuls les sorciers les plus puissants peuvent en faire... expliqua Draco. Je dois y aller... Je reviendrai dans les jours qui suivent... Si au bout d'une semaine tu ne me vois pas, considère-moi comme mort.

Et Draco disparut. Harry n'aimait pas ça. Il voyait bien que le blond lui cachait quelque chose. Comment pouvait-il être rassuré quand le blond lui disait de le considérer comme mort après une semaine d'absence? Et après il voulait qu'il fasse de la méditation? Il avait de l'humour!

Harry soupira, en s'allongeant dans le canapé pour un peu de repos mérité. Tout ce qu'il venait de vivre était bien loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé... Il avait peur, mais quand il croisait les yeux bleus de Draco, il se sentait rassuré. Parce qu'il venait de lui apporter un morceau de la vérité.

* * *

**Une review fait plaisir et encourage l'auteur! Merci! ~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Rowling, tu es ma reine!

Note : Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. Pour commencer :

- Après un tilt de ma part, j'ai découvert que j'avais fait un gros lapsus dans ma fiction à propos des âges. En effet, j'ai dis que Harry avait 17 ans, et qu'il rentrait en Terminale, alors que Draco a 17 ans aussi, mais vient de finir ses années Poudlard. Ne cherchez pas ma logique! Après une grande réflexion, j'ai décidé donc de faire quelques changements dans ma fiction. Pas grand, ne vous inquiétez pas! Donc, à présent, Harry vient juste d'avoir 18 ans, Draco aussi. Pour justifier qu'Harry ne soit qu'en Terminale, j'ai prétexté un redoublement. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, sinon cela changeait beaucoup trop de choses! Seulement 2 passages seront changés : dans le premier chapitre, sur l'âge de Harry, et un moment où Pétunia dit qu'ils doivent garder Harry jusqu'à sa majorité! Voilà! Désolée pour ce petit problème... Heureusement que je l'ai remarquée u_u' .

- J'arrive bientôt à 100 reviews - mille fois merci, mes lecteurs! - et une amie m'a proposée de faire un défi. N'ayant pas d'idée, je vous donne le choix de ce défi! Vous me donnez un contexte, et je dois écrire un OS. Vous me faîtes des propositions sur ce chapitre, j'en choisis 3, et après vous votez! Est-ce que cela vous intéresse? Si oui, je n'écris que des Drarry! - et cherchez pas compliqué, s'il-vous-plaît! :p Par contre, le OS passe après la fiction, donc accordez-moi un délai! :)

Donc voilà, je pense que je n'avais que ça à dire! Je vous remercie encore et encore de suivre ma fiction, de mettre des reviews... Et à la semaine prochaine!

* * *

Draco était rentré discrètement au Malfoy. Avec attention, à l'aide d'un sortilège de Désillusion - se cacher dans son propre manoir, quelle ironie ! - il s'était dirigé vers sa chambre. Le Manoir était calme la nuit, mais il n'était pas rare de voir quelques Mangemorts debout, et quelque fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ces personnes ne devaient pas le croiser dehors à cette heure-ci, sinon il aurait le droit à une séance d'interrogation bien plus que douloureuse.

En se dirigeant vers l'aile éloigné de sa chambre et celle de sa mère, il croisa son père. Il ne put retenir un sentiment de frayeur le traverser avant de se souvenir que son père ne pouvait pas le voir. Il retint cependant sa respiration et resta immobile pendant tout le moment où son père resta dans son champ de vision. Il eut un élan de pitié pour ce dernier. Loin était le grand Lucius Malfoy, respirant le charisme, ambitieux et prêt à tout pour gagner. La fierté des Malfoy était bien mise à mal. Son père paraissait bien plus vieux, ses traits étaient tirés, et un air constant de peur se montrait sur son visage, bien que Draco se doute que cela soit intentionnel. Il se promit de ne jamais lui ressembler. Pourtant, il y a quelques années, il avait été si fier de son père, d'être un Malfoy, mais en voyant ce qu'il advenait de sa famille, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré naître chez les Weasley! Peut-être étaient-ils pauvres, mais ils n'avaient pas jeter leur unique fils dans la fosse aux serpents...

Le blond avait besoin de calme. Il devait mettre au point un plan mûrement réfléchi avant de se jeter corps et âme dans un entraînement sans queue, ni tête. Il allait commencer par des recherches. Etait-il possible qu'un jeune homme qui était cracmol puisse soudainement montrer de la magie instinctive? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé? Peut-être que son parrain en savait un peu plus... Cependant, il était trop risqué de demander cela à quelqu'un. La personne lui poserait d'autre questions auxquelles il ne pourrait répondre. Il ne fallait faire confiance en personne. C'était sa devise depuis le départ. Il l'avait répété plusieurs fois à Harry pour qu'il comprenne que sa vie pouvait être en danger s'il ne suivait pas ses conseils.

Il fut heureux d'arriver dans sa chambre, afin de laisser le masque tomber et de pouvoir faire baisser la tension. Pourtant, à peine rentra-t-il dans sa chambre, qu'il se tendit. Une personne était présente. Encore caché par le sortilège de Désillusion, et profitant de l'obscurité, il s'avança la baguette prête au combat. Un sortilège l'atteignit avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, et il sentit son enchantement se briser. Il était redevenu visible.

- Tu es bien prudent, Draco, fit une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Severus.

Le blond soupira. On n'avait pas idée de faire peur comme ça! Il éclaira sa chambre à l'aide d'un lumos et de quelques lampions dispersés de parts et d'autres dans sa chambre, avant de se tourner vers son parrain qui venait de sortir de l'ombre.

- Si, toi aussi, ta maison était habitée par des centaines de Mangemorts et un mage noir particulièrement puissant et qui te surveille quasiment tout le temps, tu serais vachement prudent! ironisa-t-il, en enlevant sa cape, avant de la jeter sur son lit. Que veux-tu?

- Un peu trop sûr de toi aussi. Crois-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas capable de repérer un simple sortilège de Désillusion jeté par un sorcier à peine sorti de l'école?

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. C'est juste un moyen de protection. Je répète ; pourquoi es-tu venu me voir, Severus?

Est-ce que ce dernier avait tout deviné? Si c'était ça, Draco était dans la bouse de dragons!

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu traficotes, Draco... commença le maître des potions. Mais je te conseille de surveiller tes arrières. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doute de toi.

- A-t-il seulement déjà cru en moi? rétorqua le jeune sorcier.

Il avait eu un léger moment de frayeur mais il était à la fois rassuré que personne ne sache ses plans, et encore plus angoissé que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres se doutait qu'il préparait quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Draco! Ta vie est en jeu! Celle de ta mère! fit Severus en haussant la voix.

- J'ai déjà expliqué la raison de mes absences au Seigneur, Severus! J'étudie le droit, et je vais là-bas pour un jour, pouvoir devenir un grand diplomate au côté du maître. Je ne comprends pas la raison de ta venue!

Severus lâcha un regard noir, en pestiférant intérieurement contre la fierté des Malfoy. Il avait espéré que Draco lui révèle tout mais ce n'était pas dans ses plans. D'un côté, le maître des potions se sentit rassuré que son filleul ne fasse pas confiance à n'importe qui, mais d'un autre, il était frustré car il ne pouvait pas l'aider tant que Draco n'avait pas avoué qu'il ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort. Il ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque!

- Je vois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera fier, et pourra certainement t'apposer la Marque.

Il lâcha ces paroles avec dégoût. Il espérait de tout coeur que Draco n'ait jamais à supporter la vue de la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Jamais. Cette Marque était le signe de l'Enfer. Elle était destructrice et Severus le savait plus que quiconque.

Draco soutenait le regard de son parrain. Il ne fallait pas qu'il montre qu'il avait peur, qu'il avait des doutes. Il devait jouer un jeune homme pas encore prêt à avoir la Marque, tout en faisant des efforts.

- Puisque tu as fini, j'aimerai me reposer. J'ai eu une longue journée, remarqua Draco en baillant. Bonne nuit Severus.

- Bonne nuit.

Et le maître des potions sortit de la chambre. Le blond put enfin se détendre. D'un côté, il remerciait son parrain pour cette mise en garde. Pour lui, c'était clairement un message qui lui disait de faire encore plus attention. Il ne savait pas vraiment dans quel camp était Severus. Cet homme était une énigme à lui tout seul. Peut-être qu'il emporterait tout ses secrets dans sa tombe. Il aurait bien voulu tout lui dévoiler ses plans mais c'était trop risqué. Ce n'était pas un jeu, comme l'avait dit son parrain, sa vie était en danger, et avec sa vie était liée celle d'Harry, à présent.

Il eut un certain regret en pensant qu'il engageait, dans une guerre, un garçon qui ne savait absolument rien de lui-même. Il ne savait pas qui il était, ce qu'il pouvait faire, et venait juste d'apprendre qu'il était un sorcier. Cela pouvait paraître comme une cause désespérée, pourtant, Draco avait une lueur d'espoir en ce qui concernait Harry. Depuis le début, tout aurait pu être échoué d'avance. Harry Potter était censé ne plus exister, il avait seulement appris son existence par une conversation entre Dumbledore et Minerva au détour d'un couloir - quel imbécile ils pouvaient être de parler d'un sujet aussi important dans un couloir d'une école! De là, tout ce qui concernait Harry Potter revenait à sa chance inouïe, il devait l'admettre. Ainsi que de longues heures de recherches.

Pouvait-il faire encore un peu confiance à sa bonne étoile? Draco ne le savait pas. Mais il devait en profiter. S'il se faisait prendre, il verrait le moment venu.

Draco élabora donc son plan. Première étape, instruire Harry. Il fallait bien qu'il lui enseigne le minimum syndical à propos du monde sorcier, ce qu'il lui avait dit n'était qu'une ébauche de la vérité, et le blond avait bien compris que la seule chose que le brun voulait, c'était la vérité. Deuxième étape, trouver sa baguette. C'était une partie difficile de son plan car c'était la baguette qui choisissait son sorcier, et non le contraire. Il ne pouvait donner à Harry une baguette de pacotille. Ils iraient donc au Chemin de Traverse, déguisé certainement. Troisième étape, les entraînements. C'était certainement le plus dur, et le plus long mais c'était l'étape obligatoire.

Après, qu'allait-il faire? Aucune idée. Il verrait selon le cours des événements mais il pensait qu'après avoir suffisamment entraîner Harry et l'avoir mis dans des bonnes conditions, il en aurait enfin parlé à l'Ordre du Phénix. De là, il espérait qu'Harry serait protégé et qu'au bon moment, il puisse tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait absolument que ce soit lui qui le tue, mais il avait l'intuition que seul ce garçon pouvait le faire. Seul lui pouvait le libérer de ses chaînes.

Draco ricana. Vu comme ça, c'était beaucoup trop facile. Il allait y avoir des tas et des tas de complications, il en était certain. Mais que pouvait-il faire à ce qu'il ne pouvait prévoir? C'était à lui de faire en sorte que rien ne soit dévoilé et que le Maître ne sache jamais ce qu'il souhaite faire. Peut-être qu'il découvrirait un allié dans sa quête. Peut-être qu'il échouerait, peut-être qu'il réussirait.

S'il voulait vivre, il n'avait qu'une option.

* * *

Harry se réveilla, le dos ankylosé. Pour cause, il avait bêtement dormi sur le sol, n'ayant pas eu le courage d'aller sur le canapé la veille. Il le regrettait amèrement. Il resta allongé sur le sol, attendant que son dos se décoince de cette mauvaise nuit de sommeil. Il avait fait à nouveau ce rêve étrange, avec la lumière blanche. Cette fois-ci, elle paraissait encore plus brillante qu'autrefois. Aux creux de ses mains, elle lui avait donné chaleur et réconfort. Que pouvait représenter cette lumière blanche? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la signification de son rêve... Puis les sifflements incessants... Il se prit la tête entre ses mains. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il s'était la veille n'était qu'un rêve finalement? Il voulait tellement changer de vie qu'il s'imaginait des trucs. Mais cela semblait beaucoup trop réaliste pour être un rêve. Il se souvenait encore précisément de Draco, bien plus encore que dans les rêves qu'il avait fait de lui.

Il était un sorcier. Se dire ça, alors qu'il avait grandi dans une famille qui prônait plus que tout la normalité, lui paraissait complètement dingue. Qui pouvait imaginer une telle chose dans sa vie? Des années qu'il avait perdu espoir de pouvoir vivre vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable! Il était un sorcier! C'était tellement plus qu'il ne voulait. Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger de tout le calvaire qu'il avait vécu chez les Dursley. D'ailleurs, il était sûr que ces derniers étaient au courant à propos des sorciers, mais qu'il lui avait caché. Et ça, Harry détestait. Des années qu'il souhaitait avoir quelque chose sur sa famille, ses origines et eux le savaient mais jamais ils n'auraient osé lui dire! Il savait bien que leurs relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe, mais c'était entièrement de leur faute.

Peut-être que c'était leur but, se dit-il. D'écraser ses pouvoirs. Il se remémora cette conversation qui l'avait marquée où son oncle disait qu'il voulait le jeter dehors mais Pétunia l'avait empêché parce qu'ils devaient le garder jusqu'à sa majorité. Quelqu'un leur avait ordonné. Alors... Depuis le début, quelqu'un était au courant de qui il était, où il vivait, et n'est jamais venu le chercher. Il devait aller voir les Dursley et leur exiger la vérité. Il était bien en âge de savoir!

Il se releva soudainement, et décida de retourner chez lui. Mais au moment où il voulut descendre l'échelle le menant à la terre ferme, il vit que celle-ci était déjà occupée par Peter. Harry paniqua légèrement. Cela faisait des jours qu'il évitait Peter, et il se doutait bien que ce dernier n'allait pas être très content de ce comportement. Il regretta pendant un moment de ne pas avoir créé une deuxième issu au cas où! Il se mit donc sur le canapé, attendant la fin de la montée de Peter. Ce dernier arriva bien vite, et ne sembla pas surpris de voir Harry ici, ne lui daignant qu'un regard. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que Peter se dirigea vers les armoires pour fouiller n'adressant aucune parole à son ami.

- Euh... salut, fit Harry, gêné.

Peter se retourna vers lui, faisant un air exagérément surpris.

- Monsieur daigne enfin à me dire bonjour! Ouah, quelle chance! ironisa-t-il.

Le ton de son ami ne plut pas à Harry, qui rétorqua :

- Ne me cherche pas, Peter! J'ai pas la tête à ça.

- Puisque je ne dois pas t'embêter, va donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis!

- Bien! fit Harry, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Très bien! répliqua hargneusement Peter.

Il descendit rapidement, pris de colère. Arrivé sur terre, il prit une pierre et pour se défouler, la jeta contre un arbre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette dernière prenne soudainement feu et vienne s'éclater contre l'arbre. Il sursauta quand l'impact eut lieu, il y eut un grand bruit sourd. Ce dernier avait une marque ronde de brûlure. Harry repensa à ce que lui avait dit Draco, c'est-à-dire, être discret. C'est raté, pensa-t-il. Au moins, s'il avait eu un doute sur sa soit-disant appartenance au monde sorcier, à présent il ne pouvait plus en avoir. Il était quand même assez surpris de ce que la magie instinctive était capable. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il était capable de transformer des pierres en feu sous la colère. C'était vraiment dingue, se fit le brun.

Peter, alerté par le bruit, s'était penché par la fenêtre pour regarder dehors, avant de voir avec surprise Harry fixant un arbre qui portait une étrange marque noire en son centre.

- Que s'est-il passé? cria-t-il.

Harry se tendit. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire la vérité à Peter et qu'il était donc responsable de ce drôle de truc.

- J-je sais pas, bégaya-t-il. Y'a eu un drôle de bruit, t'as pas entendu? fit-il nerveusement.

Pour la discrétion, c'était vraiment raté, se répéta-t-il alors que Peter le regardait avec scepticisme.

- Je suis désolé, hurla soudainement Harry.

Peter le regarda avec étonnement.

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas du t'éviter comme ça, ni t'inquiéter! Je suis vraiment désolé! répéta-t-il.

Le brun avait voulu changer de conversation, mais ses excuses lui allégèrent un poids. Il n'aimait pas être en froid avec ses amis, et encore moins avec Peter, qui le comprenait mieux que quiconque.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir soigné la dernière fois! Et de me supporter en tant qu'ami parce que je sais que je suis pas facile.

Peter lui lança un regard amusé, qui rassura immédiatement Harry. Il était pardonné. Cependant, il s'en voulut un peu d'utiliser ça pour faire oublier à son ami ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment, et de lui mentir. Il n'avait guère le choix. Draco lui avait bien répété de n'en parler à personne.

- Monte! lui fit Peter, en rentrant à nouveau dans la cabane.

Il remonta avec joie. A peine posa-t-il un pied dans la cabane, que des bras l'encerclèrent dans une forte étreinte. Harry fut surpris, mais se laissa aller à ce moment. Il se sentait bien, et il avait bien besoin d'oublier un moment toutes ces questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête.

- Ne me fais plus jamais, imbécile, le gronda Peter, en le relâchant. Tu restes? Les autres vont bientôt arriver.

Harry fut tenté de dire non. Il avait énormément de choses à faire - à commencer par aller voir les Dursley, mais en constatant que cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'était pas resté avec ses amis, il ne put que dire oui. Il sentait que cela ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique.

Arrivèrent Charline et Lou, quelques instants après, qui le réprimandèrent en coeur, lui promettant de plus jamais le laisser sans nouvelles comme ça. Emile lui mit une belle droite qu'il avoua avoir mérité. Harry ne révéla rien à ses amis à propos de ce qu'il avait appris la veille, il profita juste de ce moment d'amitié et de franche rigolade qui lui avait manqué. Toute la journée, ils restèrent dans la cabane, à se remémorer de vieux souvenirs. Ils se racontèrent leurs vieux souvenirs d'écoles, en râlant du fait que c'était bientôt la rentrée et qu'ils allaient faire certainement la pire année de lycée.

Harry grognait souvent en pensant que normalement, il aurait du avoir fini ses études à cette âge-là mais il avait redoublé une classe de primaire et, bien qu'il soit pourtant le plus âgé avec Peter, il paraissait toujours le plus jeune, tant il était chétif. Il passa l'une des meilleurs soirées depuis bien longtemps.

Pourtant, il devait revenir sur terre et le moment où il dut rentrer chez lui arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne le voulut. Mais il ne pouvait reculer sur ce qu'il avait dit. A présent, il ne voulait que la vérité. Seulement la vérité.

En arrivant chez les Dursley, il eut peur de leur réaction mais il prit son courage à deux mains et alla les voir. Vernon et Dudley était comme toujours devant la télé, face à une énième émission de variété, ennuyeuse et abrutissante à mourir. Pétunia, quant à elle, finissait de ranger les restes du repas dans la cuisine. Il arriva devant eux, silencieux.

- Regarde qui voilà, Pétunia! ricanait Vernon. Pourquoi t'es pas parti encore plus longtemps? On aurait bien été content!

- Je sais qui je suis, déclara sans plus d'explications le brun.

Il entendit un bruit de vaisselles se briser dans la cuisine, et Vernon était devenu soudainement pâle. Harry eut une soudaine montée de rage.

- Depuis le début, vous le saviez! Vous saviez ce que j'allais devenir! Et vous m'avez menti!

- Pourquoi nous t'aurions dit la vérité? rétorqua Pétunia. Nous ne voulions pas de ça chez nous! Nous avons tout fait pour t'empêcher de devenir un monstre comme tes parents! Ma propre sœur était un monstre! J'en ai tellement honte!

- Mes parents étaient des sorciers? s'écria Harry. Jusqu'où m'avez-vous menti? Bande de...

- JE NE TOLÉRERAI AUCUN EXCÈS DE COMPORTEMENT DE TA PART! tonna Vernon, soudainement rouge.

Dudley avait fui depuis longtemps.

- Vous m'avez menti! Toute ma vie j'ai cherché des réponses sur mes parents! Je viens juste de découvrir que je suis différent! C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE! hurla-t-il.

Toutes les lampes présentes dans la pièce explosèrent. Pétunia hurla et Vernon rugit encore plus, et l'empoigna par le col.

- JE NE VEUX PLUS DE LUI CHEZ MOI! DEHORS! ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE!

- Vernon, s'il-te-plaît! VERNON! supplia Pétunia.

- Ne me dis pas que je dois le garder encore un an, sinon je ne réponds plus de moi! fit son oncle avec colère

- Tu ne m'auras pas encore un an ici. Je partirais avant la fin du mois de septembre, répondit froidement Harry . Je ne peux même pas vous remercier de m'avoir accueilli ici, parce que je me rends compte que c'est à cause de vous si je ne suis pas dans le monde où je dois être avec les gens qui me correspondent! Vous m'avez pourri la vie! Je partirai bientôt. Je chercherai mes réponses moi-même... Jusque là, ignorez-moi, et je vous ignore. Je me débrouille pour le reste.

Harry repartit dehors. Il dormirait dans la cabane ce soir, comme les prochains jours. C'était mieux ainsi.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent avant que Draco ne réapparaisse. Harry, ne sachant pas où le blond et lui devait se donner rendez-vous était resté à la cabane pendant quelques jours, autant pour que Draco ne soit pas face à des inconnus que pour fuir les Dursley. Heureusement ses amis avaient beaucoup à faire en cette dernière semaine de vacances et passaient rarement à la cabane. Le sorcier était arrivé peu après midi, et expliqua sans plus de formalités le programme des jours suivants.

- Je vais commencer par t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir du monde magique. C'est important, même si tu apprends tout ça en retards. Après, tu auras toujours quelques lacunes, mais tu apprendras en allant! lui expliqua calmement Draco.

- Draco... Je reprends bientôt les cours, comment est-ce qu'on va s'organiser pour les rendez-vous? demanda Harry.

- Tu n'as pas fini tes études élémentaires? fit le blond avec surprise.

- Non, j'ai redoublé une classe, du coup, j'ai encore un an à faire, c'est ma dernière année.

Le sorcier ne pouvait pas laisser Harry retourner en cours, ils avaient bien trop de choses à faire!

- Je pense que c'est mieux pour toi que tu n'y retournes pas... fit doucement Draco.

- C'est l'année la plus importante! protesta Harry.

- Oui, mais si tu deviens un sorcier, toutes tes études ici deviendront inutiles! argumenta le blond. Je peux t'apprendre tout ce qu'il faut en quelques mois, si tu me consacres pleinement. Après, tu pourras rentrer dans le monde magique sans problème!

Draco s'en voulait de mentir comme ça, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Comme si Harry Potter allait pouvoir rentrer dans le monde sorcier sans problème. Actuellement, s'il essayait et qu'on découvrait qui il était, on essayerait de le tuer à tous les coins de rues!

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à moi? demanda Harry.

- Tu es un sorcier, Harry! Tu es des nôtres! Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas?

- Pourquoi tu es si méfiant, alors? Comme s'il allait nous arriver quelque chose de grave à chaque instant!

- Je t'avoue, qu'actuellement, notre monde n'est pas au beau fixe. Il y a des conflits, et je préfère que les autres ne sachent pas que tu existes. Il pourrait te chercher pour m'atteindre... C'est compliqué, finit-il en voyant l'air interrogatif du brun. Je veux juste t'aider, Harry, reprit-il doucement. Ta magie peut être dangereuse pour les autres, si tu ne la contrôles pas.

Inconsciemment, Harry repensa à quelques jours plus tôt, à la pierre qui s'était transformé en feu... Il aurait faire bien plus grave...

- D'accord... admit-il. Je ne retournerai pas en cours. Je me consacrerai plus à mon boulot, par contre. Il faut bien que je vive!

Draco acquiesça. Il ne passerait qu'en journée de toute façon et laisserait à Harry ses soirées de libres.

- Bien, puisque tout est réglé, commençons! fit le blond avec plus d'entrain. Es-tu sûr que personne ne nous embêtera ici?

- Mes amis viennent souvent mais aujourd'hui, c'est sûr que personne ne viendra. Sinon, les autres jours on peut s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt, il y a des coins assez reculés.

- D'accord! Tu ne t'entraîneras à aucun sortilège tant que tu n'as pas de baguette magique. Cependant, cela ne m'empêche pas de t'apprendre nos coutumes, des sorts, des astuces... Bref, tout ce que doit savoir un sorcier! Pour commencer, nous portons beaucoup de robes, de chapeaux... Cela peut paraître assez étrange d'ailleurs pour les moldus quand ils nous voient!

- Je vais devoir porter des robes? s'horrifia Harry.

- Nous avons des pantalons que nous mettons en dessous de nos robes, généralement. Ne t'inquiètes pas! s'amusa le blond. Notre monnaie n'est pas la même. Nous avons des gallions, des mornilles et des noises. Il y a 17 mornilles dans un gallion, 29 noises dans une mornille. C'est très facile à retenir!

- Comment est ton école?

- Poudlard est un gigantesque château protégé par des milliers de sortilèges, raconta Draco. Arrivé en première année, nous sommes envoyés dans l'une des quatre maisons qui existent : Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor.

- Comment êtes-vous envoyés? Quelles sont les critères? s'intéressa Harry.

Il devait avouer que c'était un monde complètement fascinant et qu'avoir Draco pour professeur était bien plus que satisfaisant!

- C'est le choixpeau qui choisis dans quelle maison nous allons. Une sorte de chapeau pensant. Les Serpentard sont pour les rusés et les ambitieux, les Serdaigle pour les intelligents et les érudits, les Poufsouffle sont les sages et les réfléchis, et enfin, Gryffondor, les courageux!

- C'est cool mais je trouve ça vraiment bête de séparer les étudiants! remarqua le brun. Il doit certainement avoir des conflits entre les maisons!

- Tu n'as pas tort, avoua Draco. Mais je pense que certaines rivalités sont ancrées depuis la nuit des temps!

- Tu es allé dans quelle maison?

- Serpentard, fit-il avec fierté. Les rusés et les ambitieux!

Harry pouffa en voyant l'air fier de Draco.

- Bien... Quelles sont les matières que vous apprenez? Je me doute bien que cela ne doit pas être de l'anglais, des mathématiques ou bien de la philosophie!

- Nous avons beaucoup de matières et d'options! Histoire de la magie, Métamorphoses, Potions - ma matière préférée!, Sortilèges, Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Botaniques... Bien d'autres encore!

- Les potions? rigola le brun. Avec de la bave de grenouille et des yeux de poissons?

- Bah oui... Pourquoi? répondit Draco, perplexe, tandis que le brun rigolait encore plus fort.

- Dans notre monde, commença-t-il après s'être calmé, les moldus ont certains clichés sur les sorciers, principalement des sorcières, nous imaginons souvent les sorcières mettre de la bave de crapaud dans les potions, ou bien voler sur des balais... Des trucs de ce genre! C'est assez drôle de voir qu'il y a une part de vérité!

- Nous volons vraiment sur des balais! C'est un moyen de transport très pratique! C'est même devenu un sport qu'on appelle le Quidditch.

Harry et Draco continuèrent ainsi à parler de beaucoup de choses concernant le monde magique. Le brun en fut émerveillé. Il ne pensait pas qu'une aussi grande communauté pouvait vivre ainsi en cachette! Ils avaient des dragons, et bien d'autres animaux qu'il ne croyait exister que dans les contes, qui parcouraient le sol de l'Angleterre sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive! Il ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration quand Draco lui apprit ça.

Ce monde lui paraissait à présent bien plus accueillant que celui dans lequel il était actuellement, bien que le blond lui ait avoué qu'actuellement il y avait des conflits. Mais Harry pouvait comprendre, sur Terre, en ce moment-même, il ne pouvait énumérer le nombre de guerres qu'il y avait! S'il était sceptique face au fait de quitter le lycée pour se consacrer pleinement à son entraînement, après cette conversation, il ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec Draco. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de découvrir ce monde qui l'attendait à bras ouverts!

Il se sentirait peut-être enfin chez lui, et découvrirait des choses sur son passé. Draco s'était excusé en disant qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire des recherches sur lui et sa famille mais Harry ne lui en voulait pas, il lui apportait déjà beaucoup. Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait découvert et le blond n'en fut par surpris. Il ne comprenait seulement pas pourquoi ses pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas déclarés avant. Le brun avait semblé pressé d'avoir sa baguette mais Draco l'avait refréné en insistant sur le fait que c'était dangereux pour le moment et qu'il ne lui donnerait une baguette seulement quand il serait prêt à l'avoir.

C'était un monde tellement fascinant, se répétait encore Harry, allongé dans son placard sous l'escalier. Il se répétait tout ce que Draco lui avait expliqué, et même son placard lui paraissait moins fade après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Après tout, il était un sorcier! Bientôt, il aurait une vie bien plus incroyable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été!

Adieu les Dursley! bientôt pourrait-il dire.

Adieu monde pourri!

Bonjour bonheur... Sur ses mots, il s'endormit. Le visage de Draco en dernière image.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas qu'une review encourage l'auteur! Merci ~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Rowling! :)

**Note** : Bonjour, bonjour! Je suis de retour après un mois de retard! Je suis désolée mais j'ai travaillé dans un centre-aéré pendant tout le mois de juillet et quand je rentrais chez moi, je mangeais, prenais ma douche... et dormais, tout simplement. u_u' J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances en tout cas! Actuellement, j'ai la pluie qui tape sur mon carreau - n'habitez jamais dans le Nord - alors... pour des vacances ensoleillés, c'est raté! C'est un chapitre, qui, selon moi, est assez spécial. On y apprend beaucoup de choses, et j'ai essayé d'innover avec des nouveaux points de vues. Je ne sais plus si je vous l'ai dis, mais je ne ferais pas la description totale de l'entraînement de Harry. Juste quelques passages qui vous résume en clair ce qu'ils font, sinon vous allez vous ennuyer. Donc, bonne lecture! :)

J'ai atteins les 100 reviews, et presque les 10 000 vues, et je vous en remercie énormément! Vos commentaires sont très importants pour moi, car je prends généralement note de vos critiques et j'essaye d'arranger selon ce que vous me dîtes!

J'ai choisi les trois contextes que je préférais, maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer! Vous votez pour celui que vous préférez et le défi arrivera... quand il arrivera?

1) Après la mort de Dumbledore et la fuite de Draco et Snape ... au square Kreattur a un comportement étrange. Harry est le seul à se poser des questions sur l'elfe qui cache quelques choses ou quelqu'un... Harry découvre dans la pièce réservé à l'elfe Draco... proposé par cat240.

2) Harry, après une soirée arrosée, bouscule un homme qu'il trouve magnifique. Il passe la nuit avec lui, et ce dernier, le prenant pour un gigolo, lui laisse une liasse de billet. Un mois plus tard, il le revoit en tant que directeur de la multinationale Malfoy, son nouveau patron. proposé par Harry-Snape-Malfoy

3) Draco doit se rendre à un mariage où est aussi inviter son ex fiancé, pour ne pas arriver seul, il engage un escort-boy, un gigolo ou enfin Harry pour se faire passer pour son nouveau fiancé. Harry serai un homme mystérieux, beau, classe qui porte toujours de beau costume et un Draco un peu gaffeur, adorable mais avec son petit caractère à lui. proposé par Elise-Rose-Cullen.

* * *

- Non, Harry! Non! soupira Draco, d'exaspération. Tu dois garder tes yeux fermés!

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que Draco et Harry avaient commencé l'entraînement de ce dernier afin de faire de lui un sorcier. Le blond avait cru qu'il allait pouvoir lui donner sa baguette assez rapidement... mais il était clair que le jeune homme n'était absolument pas prêt à avoir une baguette magique entre les doigts. Trop dangereux. Actuellement, Harry devait apprendre à gérer ses sentiments. C'était une étape nécessaire, selon Draco. Sa magie avait été trop endormie, et, à la moindre grande émotion, le brun faisait des ravages. Comme brûler la coûteuse cape de Draco avec la magie instinctive.

La magie de ce dernier était trop brute. De ce fait, Harry était beaucoup plus susceptible qu'en temps normal, ce qui expliquait beaucoup de phénomènes de ces dernières semaines. La méditation était donc de mise. Sauf que le brun était incapable de faire le vide dans sa tête. La technique était un peu la même que l'Occlumancie, et Draco l'avait choisie pour cette raison. Plus tard, c'était une étape en moins à faire apprendre au brun pour la Légimencie et l'Occlumancie. Sauf que là, il avait beau avoir de la patience, elle diminuait de minutes en minutes, à entendre le brun geindre sans arrêt.

- Mais je n'y arrive pas! gémit Harry. Ne plus penser à rien, c'est impossible!

Le brun ne comprenait pas le but de cet exercice, et Draco avait beau lui répéter que c'était pour qu'il apprenne à gérer ses émotions et lui apprendre la patience... il avait l'impression que cet exercice était complètement inutile!

Il devait avouer que Draco était un excellent professeur, et le monde magique le passionnait. Il avait juste un peu de mal à dire correctement les sortilèges qui avaient des noms bien trop compliqués selon lui! Pour l'instant, ils ne s'en tenaient qu'aux sortilèges et enchantements. Et il adorait! Seulement, cet exercice, qui était l'élément clé pour avoir sa baguette avait dit Draco, l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose!

- Et puis, tu me stresses! On a le temps! soupira le brun. Plus tu me mets la pression comme ça, moins j'y arriverais!

- On a pas le temps, Harry! Je n'en ai pas! s'exclama Draco, exaspéré par l'attitude désinvolte de son ami.

Bien sûr, Harry pensait qu'il pouvait prendre son temps. Après tout, il n'était pas au courant qu'il y avait une guerre, et que Draco ne jurait que par lui pour le sauver de cet enfer. Il avait assez accumulé de mensonges pour toute une vie, avec le jeune homme, mais il avait essayé d'éluder au maximum les conflits magiques, prétextant que c'était encore trop compliqué pour lui. Est-ce que cette excuse allait fonctionner encore longtemps?

- Si tu n'avais vraiment pas de temps pour moi, tu ne serais pas là Draco! s'énerva ridiculement Harry.

C'était presque toujours comme ça que finissait l'exercice de méditation, Harry se mettait en colère. Draco pouvait voir les pierres se soulever du sol. La magie de ce jeune homme était effrayante. Bien trop puissante. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu la garder autant en lui si longtemps. Maintenant, elle était un gros problème. Cette magie devait être contrôler, mais Harry ne fournissait aucun effort!

- Regarde, dit Draco. Regarde autour de toi.

Harry regarda les pierres, les branches et tout autres petits objets autour de lui tomber sur le sol.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué, des centaines de fois, que tant que tu ne saurais pas contrôler ta magie et tes émotions - les mettre dans deux blocs différents dans ton esprit, si tu préfères - tu n'auras pas de baguette. Je ne veux pas que tu brûles toute la forêt! La discrétion, Harry! lui répéta le blond.

- Comment veux-tu que mes pensées ne se bousculent pas avec tout ce que j'apprends! soupira l'apprenti sorcier.

- Tu m'as raconté ce que tu as enduré pendant des années chez ta famille moldue. Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas les massacrer pendant 18 ans avec ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir? Tu as gardé ta colère. Tu l'as mise de côté, en te disant qu'un jour ce serait à ton tour de vivre bien. C'est ce que tu m'as dit, non? Ici, c'est la même chose. Si tu veux pouvoir vivre sans eux, avec une nouvelle et belle vie, c'est une étape obligatoire. Sépare tes émotions de ton pouvoir.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la même situation! Je me suis habitué à eux avec le temps...

- Habitue-toi à avoir des pouvoirs dangereux alors. Imagine que je te donne ta baguette aujourd'hui, que je décide de faire lancer un sort quelconque, et qu'un moldu passe par ici, et que ton sort, devenu meurtrier par ta magie incontrôlable, le tue. Que ferais-tu? tenta à nouveau le blond.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais acquiesça lentement. L'exemple lui semblait horrifiant.

- Je pense que je comprends. La méditation est importante. Je ferais plus d'efforts à l'avenir.

Alléluia! s'écria intérieurement Draco. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir avancer concrètement!

- Un jour, tu pourras mettre les deux ensembles. La magie et les émotions sont liées, en quelque sorte. Mais ce n'est pas en première année qu'on apprend ce genre de chose. Pour aujourd'hui, laissons tomber la méditation, et passons à l'apprentissage des sorts. Sortilège de désarmement?

- Experllianus? fit Harry, hésitant.

- _Experlliarmus_, Harry, _Experlliarmus_!

* * *

Des soupirs résonnèrent dans un même temps, une énième réunion de l'Ordre venait de terminer après un long débat sur une chose quelconque, dont Sirius Black n'avait pas écouté un seul mot. Il sortit de sa somnolence, les chaises raclant le sol bruyamment, et les gens se bousculant en papotant pour sortir de la pièce. Ces réunions incessantes ne l'intéressaient nullement. Qu'importe si les autres membres étaient choqués par son comportement. Qu'il écoutait ou pas, c'était la même chose!

Deux longues années qu'il était enfermé dans cette vieille maison lugubre - avec un charmant tableau profanant insultes sur insultes - sans pouvoir aider physiquement l'Ordre, sur ordre de Dumbledore. Pourquoi? Lui-même avait du mal à saisir le sens de cet enfermement!

Il devenait fou à force d'attendre sans pouvoir rien faire. Chaque jour, des espions risquaient leurs vies, et lui était obligé d'aider Molly à faire les repas et le ménage! Il était l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion - avec Lily et James - et il était résigné à faire des tâches ménagères alors qu'une guerre ravageait le monde dehors?

Rogue avait bien rigolé en apprenant ça. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne comprenait-il pas qu'il avait besoin d'être utile dans cette guerre? Le Ministère s'en foutait royalement qu'il soit un ex-prisonnier échappé, puisqu'il était aussi corrompu que la Gazette du Sorcier!

Il ne pouvait même pas protéger son filleul parce que le directeur leur avait interdit de l'approcher. Harry était un cracmol et il fallait mieux le tenir éloigné de cette guerre, répétait sans cesse le grand sage, comme l'appelait ironiquement Sirius. Après qu'il sorti de prison, il avait cru à une blague quand on lui avait avoué que fils de Jame et Lilly Potter, deux grands et puissants sorciers, était un cracmol. Dumbledore avait semblé bien plus qu'abattu que n'importe qui à cette époque-là, et Sirius n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi. Tout était devenu plus clair, quand, juste après la montée de pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le vieil homme avait raconté l'histoire de la prophétie où il pensait qu'Harry était le seul qui pouvait combattre le mage noir.

Comment un cracmol peut combattre un puissant mage noir?

Peu de personnes étaient au courant de ce fait. Dumbledore avait vite laissé courir le bruit qu'il avait inventé la légende de Harry Potter, et qu'en réalité, le bébé était mort, en sauvant tout de même le monde magique, mystérieusement. Tout le monde croyait que Harry Potter était mort, mais en réalité il vivait comme le plus simple des moldus. Sirius avait eu mal en entendant Dumbledore dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir son filleul. C'était pour le protéger, Sirius c'était fait à l'idée. Il y avait des moments plus durs que d'autres où seulement voir quelques photos - prises à l'insu du jeune homme - ne lui suffisait plus, mais il résistait. A la fin de la guerre, il irait le voir et lui dirait toute la vérité sur ses parents.

Pour l'instant, il se sentait juste comme le plus nullissime des parrains.

Depuis, ils avaient longtemps abandonné la prophétie. Pour les quelques membres de l'Ordre qui connaissaient le secret de Harry Potter, elle n'était qu'une erreur. Sybill Trelawney n'avait jamais été vraiment fiable.

En ce moment-même, restant assis sur la chaise de la grande salle de réunion, Sirius se sentait inutile. Il ressassait dans ses souvenirs ce qu'il avait pu faire d'héroïque mais à part avoir été un adolescent imbuvable et être enfermé pendant quinze ans dans une prison, pour finir par passer deux ans dans une autre prison, non, il n'avait vraiment rien d'incroyable.

- Sirius?

Dumbledore, dans toute sa splendeur. Apportait-il des nouvelles?

- Hum? fit l'homme avec peu de conviction.

- J'ai une mission pour toi.

Sirius se releva rapidement avec étonnement. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin avoir un peu d'action dans sa morne existence!

- Molly s'est plainte de gnomes chez elle... Pouvez-vous aller chez les Weasley afin de les retirer?

L'excitation retomba vite, et le brun acquiesça avec déception. Dumbledore lui sourit, et sortit de la pièce, laissant Sirius ruminer en silence. Il était sûr que le directeur disait ça pour l'occuper, mais les gnomes il en avait un peu marre, il le faisait toutes le semaines. A croire que Molly en élevait rien que pour l'embêter!

Quelque peu amer, il prit une décision. A partir de maintenant, il ne serait plus inutile. Il n'avait jamais respecté les ordres, pourquoi devrait-il commencer maintenant?

* * *

Draco regardait son parrain, face à lui, gêné.Pourquoi avait-il demandé à le voir déjà? Ah oui... à cause d'Harry! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne lui fera pas faire celui-là! Cependant, cette conversation était obligatoire. Il devait en savoir plus sur l'apparition mystérieuse des pouvoirs de Harry. Il n'avait rien découvert au Ministère, et s'était résigné à poser des questions à son parrain, espérant des réponses concrètes.

Il n' avait pas reparlé à Rogue depuis sa mise en garde contre ses activités extra-mangemorts, faute de temps - et d'envie aussi - parce qu'entre ses cours avec Harry, les réunions avec le Lord, et les stages aux Ministères... On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il chômait!

Il adorait son parrain. Mais il détestait le regard perçant que lui envoyait son parrain dans ces moments, comme pour dire " je sais que tu me caches quelque chose mais j'attends que tu me le dises toi-même" ... La paranoïa lui montait peut-être un peu trop à la tête!

De plus, la chambre de son parrain n'arrangeait pas ses pensées. Un lit noir, une couverture noire, un tapis noir, un bureau noir, une armoire noire... Par Merlin, son parrain était-il une chauve-souris? Comment pouvait-il vivre dans une telle chambre? La lumière du Soleil était décidément bien plus belle!

- Tu m'as demandé, Draco? entama le professeur.

- Hum... oui... J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, en fait, commença le blond.

- Quelles sont-elles? l'encouragea Rogue, face à l'hésitation évidente du jeune homme.

- Il y a quelques jours, au Ministère, en fouillant dans quelques archives, j'ai trouvé un dossier très intéressant. Un jeune homme nommé Peter Echolls s'est retrouvé avec des pouvoirs magiques du jour au lendemain. Il avait 17 ans.

Le blond ne s'était jamais autant trouvé intelligent avec l'idée du dossier. Il passait juste pour un curieux. Du moins, l'espérait-il. Quant à Severus, il était de plus en plus intéressé au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de l'explication de Draco. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à ce genre de choses?

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel cas, répondit Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Rappelle-moi son nom?

Draco hésita. Personne n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème? Harry ne devait pas être le seul pourtant!

- Peter Echolls, répondit Draco avec sérieux. Son dossier disait qu'il avait des parents sorciers, mais qu'il avait été élevé dans une famille moldue quelque peu... contre la magie. Voir carrément haineux contre elle. Après que ses pouvoirs soient mystérieusement apparus, sa magie était beaucoup trop puissante pour être contrôlée. Trop brute, compressée à force d'avoir été endormie, je dirais, pendant trop de temps. Il a eu beaucoup de problèmes avec sa magie instinctive... Et le dossier s'arrête là. Pas plus, pas moins!

Le professeur regardait fixement son filleul. Il était sûr qu'un cas comme celui-ci n'existait pas, il le saurait forcément. Il n'y avait jamais eu un tel cas comme celui-ci et les médecins magiques fortement intéressés par ce genre de phénomènes, comme les cracmols. On en aurait parlé pendant des semaines. Draco mentait-il ou bien le cas était tellement ancien que personne ne s'en souvenait?

- Je te suis jusque là. Quel est le rapport avec moi, Draco?

- Il n'y en a pas vraiment. Je me demande juste comment est-ce possible qu'une personne peut découvrir ses pouvoirs à 17 ans? Dans le dossier, il n'y avait pas grand chose... Qui est-ce qui a déclenché? Pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas eu avant? Quelles ont été les conséquences de ce relâchement de pouvoir brusquement?

Les questions de Draco interpellèrent Rogue. Beaucoup trop réfléchis. Il avait forcément une idée en tête.

- Tu te poses beaucoup de questions, Draco... fit mystérieusement Severus. Je n'ai jamais étudié de tels cas, mais je pense pouvoir t'aider avec quelques souvenirs d'études. Il y a deux types de problèmes de pouvoirs magiques : les troubles ou l'inexistence. Les troubles des pouvoirs magiques sont une incapacité à contrôler ses pouvoirs, ce qui peut devenir dangereux autant pour les autres que pour soi-même. En moyenne, les troubles sont dû à des traumatismes. Par exemple, je connais quelqu'un qui avait une petite sœur, au pouvoir magique instable et incontrôlable suite à une attaque de moldue.

Draco nota l'information : faire des recherches sur cette mystérieuse fille allait être son prochain objectif.

- Je comprends... mais quel est le rapport avec l'affaire Echolls?

On voyait bien que Severus était un professeur. Quoiqu'il racontait, il y avait toujours ce ton docte et un rapport de sujet très exhaustif. Pouvait-il seulement aller droit au but?

- Peux-tu seulement me laisser finir? grogna le potioniste. L'inexistence de pouvoir, en résumé, ce sont les cracmols pour t'éviter une explication un peu trop compliquée. Malgré leurs ascendances sorcières, ils n'ont aucun pouvoir magique. C'est une question qu'aucun médicomage n'a encore réussi à comprendre avec l'apparition de pouvoirs magiques sur des enfants de moldus.

- Donc... s'impatienta le blond, ne voyant pas où aller mener ce petit cours de médicomagie

- Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer, Draco, s'agaça Rogue, est que ton cas est peut-être un mélange entre les deux. Il y a certaines données communes non? L'inexistence d'abord, et ensuite les troubles. Penche-toi sur ce sujet, si tu es vraiment intéressé par un tel sujet. Cherche donc s'il y a eu d'autres cas.

Draco acquiesça. Le dossier Harry Potter était un sujet bien trop compliqué. Il allait encore devoir faire des recherches. Il n'avait pas le temps! Une question le turlupinait encore un peu...

- A ton avis, reprit le blond. Quel peut être l'élément déclencheur d'un déblocage de pouvoir?

- Si je pars sur les cas de troubles, ce sont principalement de fortes émotions comme la colère ou la peur. Je me souviens aussi que certains patients réagissaient très violemment au contact de la magie d'un autre. Si on leur envoyait un sort, ils devenaient fous, cita le professeur.

- Tu parlais d'une petite soeur à un de tes amis... Qu'est-elle devenue? s'enquit le jeune homme.

- Ariana est... hésita Severus.

- Elle est? le pressa Draco.

- Elle est morte. Très jeune. Je ne me souviens pas de la cause du décès.

Le blond se tendit. Harry était-il atteint de ce problème?

- Je te remercie de ton attention, Severus... fit-il précipitamment, en sortant de la pièce.

Le potioniste regardait étrangement la porte close où venait juste de sortir son filleul. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à ce genre de cas? Est-ce que Peter Echolls avaient réellement existé? Le blond avait été trop étrange pour qu'il ne s'en mêle pas.

Il n'avait pas fait une grande surveillance juste après sa découverte sur Draco et Harry. Il avait donc juste découvert que Potter avait arrêté ses études. Il n'avait plus revu Draco et Potter ensemble, même s'il était sûr qu'ils se voyaient, vu qu'Harry disparaissait parfois pendant un petit moment sans qu'il ne sache où il est, faute de surveillance constance. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait poser un sortilège de traçage sur le garçon, car il avait peur que Draco le découvre et décide de changer ses plans. Il ne comprenait pas son filleul. Que fait-il avec Potter? Il avait du découvrir qu'il n'était qu'un cracmol inutile!

A moins que... Les questions de Draco aient un rapport avec Harry Potter? Aurait-il découvert quelque chose?

* * *

Peter regardait son professeur d'Histoire sans vraiment l'entendre. La rentrée avait eu lieu il y a quelques jours, et déjà une routine ennuyante se mettait en place. Il avait eu la chance de se retrouver dans la classe de Emile et Lou, Charline se retrouvant seule en L, alors qu'elle aurait du être avec Harry. Aucun de ses proches amis n'avaient compris cette décision hâtive et subite d'arrêter les études. Harry attendait cette dernière année depuis qu'il était rentré au lycée! C'était le signe du départ proche. Peter se souvenait parfaitement qu'Harry s'était promis d'avoir son baccalauréat, juste pour pouvoir quitter cette foutue famille de Dursley!

Alors, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait amener Harry à changer totalement ses convictions? Les questions avaient fusé. Qu'allait-il faire à présent? Harry avait répondu qu'il allait continuer son travail au O'Children, et qu'il avait un projet dont il ne pouvait pas parler. Emile avait vexé, sentant l'éloignement de son meilleur ami, les filles avaient gardé le silence, sachant Harry plus têtu que n'importe qui... Mais lui... Il avait compris qu'il avait perdu quelque chose de son ami. Une part d'amitié, de confiance, il ne savait pas quoi. Harry était devenu important pour lui, mais en ce moment-même il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le ramener à la raison. D'ailleurs, il ne le voyait plus. Plus personne ne le voyait. Peter s'était pourtant renseigné, il ne travaillait que le soir, mais la journée il disparaissait.

Peter réfléchit. Il avait peut-être un nouveau petit-copain. Harry n'était pas très influençable, mais si on lui promettait monts et merveilles, si c'était cohérent, il fonçait naïvement dans le mur. Peter gardait encore dans l'esprit que Harry prenait peut-être de la drogue. Tout les symptômes étaient là. Il allait devoir faire des recherches, quitte à suivre Harry. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Sa complicité avec son ami s'évaporait à vu d'oeil.

La sonnerie stridente le sortit de ses pensées. Il rangea ses affaires, et sortit de la classe. Emile et Lou l'attendaient à la sortie. Cette dernière le réprimandait un peu sur son inattention en cours.

- C'est notre ultime année, Peter! Il ne faut pas décrocher dès le début!

Elle essayait de garder le sourire mais on voyait bien qu'elle était inquiète pour Harry. Tout le monde l'était.

- Dit celle qui n'a pris aucune note durant le cours! ironisa Emile. Charline doit nous retrouver à la cafétéria! Vite, avant qu'elle ne décide de se plonger dans ses bouquins pendant toute la pause!

- Je vais aller fumer dehors, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, dit Peter en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Il rejoignit son coin favori pour aller fumer. Derrière le lycée, dans un coin du grand mur de brique qui l'entourait. A l'abri des regards, il était l'une des rares personnes à venir ici. Trop reculé, disaient certains. Plutôt effrayé, avait dit un jour Harry, en rigolant. Le simple nom de Peter pouvait en faire frisonner plus d'un. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, s'il avait le sang chaud. Ses poings partaient vites. Son père ne s'occupait même plus de ses renvoies et de ses heures de colles non-effectuées. S'était-il déjà occupé une seule fois de lui? Il s'allongea sur le petit quartier d'herbe, encore mouillée, et regardait le ciel bleu, tout en finissant sa cigarette.

La sonnerie retentit, mais il ne se leva pas. Ce ne sera ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il sécherait un cours. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir, mais un mouvement à côté de lui le força à les rouvrir. Ce fut avec surprise qu'il vit la tête de Harry juste au-dessus de la sienne, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Harry? s'écria-t-il, plus qu'étonné de le voir ici.

- En personne, sourit celui-ci. J'avais un peu de temps libre, du coup, j'en ai profité pour venir vous voir.

- Tu penses encore à nous? ironisa le brun.

Harry lui lança un regard blessé.

- Bien sûr que je pense encore à vous, imbécile! J'ai juste beaucoup de travail! Si j'ai arrêté le lycée, ce n'est pas pour ne rien faire!

- J'imagine que tu es resté sur ta position, soupira Peter.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait mal comme ça. Harry était heureux, ça se voyait. Mais ne pas savoir pourquoi l'agaçait. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse faire apparaître cette étincelle dans ses beaux yeux verts.

- Oui, fit le brun. C'est un choix mûrement réfléchi.

Ou plutôt, un ordre catégorique de Draco pour une raison encore vague, mais Harry n'allait certainement pas l'avouer.

- Es-tu sûr ou ce ne serait pas la faute d'un nouveau petit copain qui t'a venté les bénéfices du travail?

- Je ne suis pas influencé par quiconque si c'est ce que tu sous-entends! s'énerva Harry.

Peter se releva pour se mettre face à son ami, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux que ton bien, Harry! Cet été, j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas! Tu es venu en sang chez moi! Par pitié, comprends-moi!

Le jeune homme sembla se calmer. Il comprenait que Peter puisse s'inquiéter pour lui. Il lui cachait tellement de choses! C'était un mal pour un bien. Il n'avait pas le choix.

- Je n'ai pas de nouveau copain, et mon projet est très important pour moi, même si je ne peux pas en parler.

- Est-ce que tu as dis aux Dursley que tu as arrêté le lycée? s'enquit Peter.

- Non... Ils me jetteront dehors en m'insultant encore d'incapable.

Quoique, bientôt, il pourra les menacer avec ses pouvoirs. Plus de problèmes!

- Et toi, la Terminale? reprit Harry.

- Monotone.

Harry partit alors dans un monologue, alors que Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Harry. Il le trouvait beau. Tellement beau qu'il le pensait insaisissable. Pourtant, lorsqu'il le voyait comme ça, si libéré avec lui... Il se sentait heureux. Là, il pouvait dire que cette étincelle dans ses yeux étaient grâce à lui. Il avait toujours eu envie de protéger son ami. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, sa carrure frêle et sa naïveté le faisaient rire.

- Peter, tu m'écoutes? grogna le brun, en le secouant un peu.

Il acquiesça, avant de faire un léger sourire. Puis, pris d'une envie subite qu'il ne comprit pas, il mit sa main derrière le coup de Harry, et l'embrassa. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, avant que Harry ne le repousse doucement.

- Je suis désolé. Il fallait que je le fasse... s'excusa Peter, en se relevant rapidement pour fuir, laissant un Harry troublé derrière lui.

* * *

Draco referma le dossier, abasourdi. Dès qu'il était sorti de la chambre de Rogue, il s'était dirigé vers le Ministère afin de faire des recherches sur cette mystérieuse Ariana. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que cette jeune femme se nomme Ariana Dumbledore, la soeur de Albus Dumbledore. Son dossier était vague. Il n'y avait aucun détails sur son trouble, mais seulement sur son décès. Elle n'avait pas été à l'école de Poudlard.

Ce dossier ne révélait rien d'utile, à part que Dumbledore avait une soeur décédée dans d'étranges circonstances, avec une vie cachée. On ne savait absolument rien à propos d'elle. Il regarda la photo qui accompagnait les papiers. Une jolie petite fille blonde, pleine d'innocence, lui souriait.

Pour Draco, il était évident qu'en tant que Sang-Pur, la famille Dumbledore, en voyant les problèmes de Ariana, l'avait cachée pour éviter la honte. C'était une honte d'avoir un cracmol dans la famille. Son père lui avait dit une fois que certains osaient même tuer leurs propres enfants parce qu'ils n'étaient pas comme ils le souhaitaient. Les Sang-Purs étaient cruels, Draco l'avait toujours su.

Il avait cru pouvoir avancer en regardant le dossier de Ariana, mais au final, il en était au même point. Harry était un cas unique. Mais il devait se renseigner sur des hypothèses ou des théories. Faute de temps et de réponses, il allait devoir se pencher sur les troubles des pouvoirs magiques. Il ne voulait pas détecter trop tard ce genre de problèmes. C'était peut-être fatal pour le jeune homme.

Il sortit de la salle des Archives, en jetant un sort de _Tempus. _Il y avait une réunion de Mangemorts dans une heure et il devait être impeccable. Son père avait soutenu sa candidature, encore une fois, pour qu'on lui appose la Marque, mais il était sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendaient quelque chose.

Quoi? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

* * *

**Une review encourage l'auteur! ~**


End file.
